Shinji de la Cruz del Sur
by Roy4
Summary: Spin-off de Un caballero en Youkai con Shinji como protagonista: Despues de ser criayo para ser un caballero Shinji tendra que enfrentar un destino ya escrito, lograra el caballero de plata mas poderoso que los caballeros de oro salvar a la humanidad y evitat el 3er impacto lean
1. prologo

**Prologo**

**Shinji Ikari de Cruz del Sur**

**Notas del autor: Este fanfic está ligado al fanfic de Un caballero en Youkai por lo que para entenderlo tienen que haber leído el anterior fanfic hasta el capítulo 8 titulado Damas y Caballeros en la Playa para entender un poco la historia o continuidad de la misma **

**Para aclarar ciertas cosas**

**Tanto Evangelion como Saint Seiya son de mis animes favoritos eso si este fanfic estará más ligado a la historia de Evangelion que de Saint Seiya pero no se preocupen habrá cameos de los caballeros de oro, plata y de bronce del fanfic de Un caballero en Youkai y posiblemente algunos de Rosario + Vampire por lo que prepárense por las sorpresas **

**Porque Shinji y no otros personajes, muy fácil porque Shinji es de mis personajes favoritos de la serie y el que mejor me identifico además tiene un pasado muy sufrido debido a la pérdida de su madre y posteriormente el abandono de su padre para después vivir con sus tíos que no lo trataban de la mejor forma que digamos por lo que sería perfecto aprovechar ese momento para crear un acontecimiento que haga que Shinji decida ser un caballero**

**Lo de Cruz del Sur se me ocurrió debido a las múltiples referencias religiosas que tiene Evangelion sobre la fe cristiana por lo que la constelación de Cruz del Sur le queda como anillo al dedo**

**Para que lo sepan el caballero de Cruz del Sur existe en la serie original de Saint Seiya si vieron la película de la leyenda de la manzana dorada hasta en Omega aparece un caballero de Cruz del Sur cuyo cosmos elemental es el fuego pero ojo me basare en la armadura de Cruz del Sur de la película para más información vean la película de Saint Seiya sobre la leyenda de la manzana dorada **

**Espero que lo disfruten**

Narrador: Un niño de 6 años de nombre Shinji Ikari había perdido a su madre en un accidente de trabajo el niño lloro bastante por la pérdida de su amor lo peor estaba por ocurrir después de que su propio padre lo abandono dejándolo con unos tíos que para mal lo trataban como si fuera la peor decepción jamás vista, sufriendo maltratos e insultos de parte de su tíos una noche el niño escapo de casa y se fue al pueblo a quedarse en un callejón oscuro durante unos días, una tarde de repente se encuentra con un hombre adulto y le pregunto del estado del niño

¿?: Niño que haces aquí en la calle en este estado que estas

Shinji: Yo…..yo

¿?: Dime te pasa algo

Shinji: Me escape de casa hace unos días

¿?: Te escapaste, porque dime

Shinji: Quería escapar del dolor

¿?: Cual dolor

Shinji: De los insultos y golpes y que cada vez que hago algo que me ordenan siempre me sale mal y a cambio recibo más golpes e insultos de…de

¿?: De quienes

Shinji: Mis tíos

¿?: Y tus padres

Shinji: Mi mama murió en un accidente y mi papa me abandono dejándome con mis tíos que de paso son muy malos conmigo

Narrador: El hombre se sintió un poco triste de lo que acaba de decir el niño pero le hiso una pregunta mas

¿?: No crees que tus tíos pueden que estén preocupados por ti

Shinji: Yo creo que no, he estado fuera de casa solo por una semana y no he visto que mis tíos intentaran buscarme y la gente cuando me ve parece como si quisieran evitarme como si el hecho que yo existiera fuera algo malo para todo el mundo

Narrador: El hombre al escuchar lo que dijo el niño le quiso proponer una cosa

¿?: Si quieres puedes venir conmigo a pasar la noche y puedes que comas algo siento que tienes hambre

Narrador: El estómago de Shinji comienza a rugir

Shinji: Bueno yo pues

¿?: Esta decidido, iras conmigo

Narrador: Shinji de buena fe decide ir con el extraño hasta su hotel donde se hospeda por ahora

¿?: Y bien que te parece

Narrador: Shinji se maravillo del hotel de cómo se vía por la cantidad de cosas que había como televisor de pantalla plana, gran sofá y un aire acondicionado de la mejor calidad y comida de 5 estrella todo tipos de lujos que uno puede imaginar

Shinji: Genial no puedo creerlo

¿?: Genial no, pero antes de comer porque no te bañas de verdad hueles muy mal

Narrador: El tipo guío a Shinji al baño que era otro lujo había una bañera que parecía una piscina ni hablar de la cantidad de champús de todo tipo de marcas

Shinji: Increíble parece casi un baño publico

¿?: Tomate tu tiempo mientras lavo tu ropa

Shinji: Y como la vas a lavar

¿?: Eres estúpido obvio con una lavadora y por favor báñate de una vez estas apestando el lugar

Narrador: Shinji se baña y se tarda como casi 2 horas

Mientras que el tipo

¿?: Listo la ropa esta lista, me pregunto porque ese niño se está tardando bastante puede que este disfrutando de la bañera espero que no haya dejado un desastre

Narrador: Va con la ropa ya limpia en la mano al baño y abre la puerta

¿?: Veo que está en la bañera y veo que al menos no hiso un desastre como me imagine

Hey niño tu ropa ya está limpia la dejare en el suelo, llame al repartidor de pizza vendrá en unos minutos oíste

Shinji: Entendido

Narrador: Varios minutos después

¿?: Hey niño la pizza esta lista la mesa esta por allí

Narrador: Shinji se sienta y se come casi toda la pizza el solo

Shinji: Gracias señor, hace mucho que no comía una buena comida

¿?: No hay de que, espero que hayas disfrutado de la comida

Shinji: Señor cuál es su nombre, me dijeron que no hablara con extraños pero usted ha sido muy amable

¿?: Gracias para que lo sepas mi nombre es Kanon

Shinji: ¿Kanon? qué raro nombre a decir verdad usted no parece de aquí

Kanon: Soy de Grecia

Shinji: De Grecia pero que hace aquí en Japón

Kanon: Por ahora estoy de paseo por todo el país dentro de 2 días iré a Tokyo a ver a un señor muy importante

Shinji: ¿A quién?

Kanon: Al señor Mitsumasa Kido

Shinji: Al señor Mitsumasa Kido

Kanon: Así es, él es un hombre muy importante dueño de la fundación Grad

Shinji: Creo haber escuchado a ese hombre por mi papa

Kanon: Tu nombre

Shinji: ¿Mi qué?

Kanon: Tu nombre niño

Shinji: Shinji, Shinji Ikari señor

Kanon: ¿Ikari? Creo haber escuchado ese apellido antes, por cierto como se llama tu padre

Shinji: Gendo Ikari señor

Narrador: Kanon se impresionar al escuchar el nombre del papa de Shinji

Kanon: Gendo Ikari, pero si es él un hombre muy importante por el gobierno japonés y también escuche que implicado en proyectos con el fin de beneficiar a la humanidad

Shinji: Si, hace unos meses que me abandono y me dejo con mis tíos

Kanon: No puedo creer que un hombre como él sea capaz de hacer algo tan horrible

Shinji: Cuando lo vi por última vez lo vi agarrando la mano a una niña que ni si quiera se su nombre

Kanon: (Había noticias recientes de que ese hombre perdió a su esposa en un accidente de trabajo, pero no sabía que tenía un hijo) pensó mientras escuchaba a Shinji

Si quieres te llevo en donde están tus tíos deben de estar preocupados por ti

Shinji: No lo sé, pueden que estén felices que yo no este

Kanon: No seas pesimista, esa forma de pensar nunca te llevara a nada

Shinji: Pero si vuelvo puede que los haga sufrir

Kanon: Mira Shinji no eres el único que sufre todos hemos sufrido por una vez en la vida recuerda, hay niños de tu edad que ni si quieran tienen padres ni nadie que los proteges tienen que vivir solos en un mundo regido por la ley del más fuerte, tú en cambio tienes unos tíos que pueden que no traten de la mejor manera pero al menos te dan algo de comer

Shinji: De vez en cuando me ordenaba que hiciera la comida y me regañaban por no saber muy bien y me obligaban a que la comiera, y si me salía bien no podía comerla porque siempre invitaban a unos tipos a conversar de cosas que no entiendo

Kanon: Y qué edad tienes

Shinji: 6 años señor

Kanon: Increíble a que esa edad te pidan hacer tales cosas, creo que hiciste un bien en escapar pueden que hayan reflexionado de cómo te tienen que tratar, y por favor llámame solo Kanon apenas tengo 21 años, señor me hace sentir viejo

Shinji: Perdón pero no sé si deba ir

Kanon: No seas indeciso es importante saber tomar decisiones pueden que no sean buenas pero son decisiones que tomas tu por tu cuenta

Shinji: Entendido de hoy en adelante prometo que tomare mis propias decisiones lo juro por la tumba de mi madre

Kanon: Ok ahora quieres ir en donde están tus tíos sí o no

Shinji: Si y como dijiste Kanon pueden que están preocupados por mí y que de hoy en adelante me traten bien

Kanon: Vaya aprendes rápido, esa es la actitud pues vamos

Narrador: Kanon lleva a Shinji a la casa de sus tíos

Kanon: Esta es la casa

Shinji: Si

Kanon: Escucho varias voces será que

Shinji: Si han invitado algunos amigos

Narrador: Kanon toca el timbre y abre la puerta el tío de Shinji

Tío de Shinji: Buenas noches en que puedo serviles

Kanon: Buenas vine a traer a este niño que encontré perdido en la calle es tu sobrino verdad

Tío de Shinji: Shinji, maldito mocoso en donde estabas

Shinji: Me escape

Tío de Shinji: Te escapaste eh, pues ve a ayudar a tu tía a hacer la comida y después ve a limpiar la cocina, y el baño, ¡Y hazlo ya de una vez es una orden!

Shinji: No

Tío de Shinji: Que dijiste eh niño

Shinji: Dije no

Tío de Shinji: Repite eso

Shinji: ¡EH DICHO QUE NO!

Tío de Shinji: Miserable mocoso ahora veras

Narrador: El tio de Shinji intenta dar un golpe pero fue detenido por Kanon

Kanon: Te sugiero que no hagas eso señor el niño tomo una decisión

Tío de Shinji: Suéltame él debe pagar por su insolencia

Narrador: Kanon aprieta la mano del tipo fuertemente, Shinji a la vez estaba sorprendido de la fuerza de Kanon y a la vez feliz porque por primera vez en su vida que alguien lo defiende de esa forma

Shinji: (Genial) pensó mientras veía como Kanon agarraba la mano de su tío

Tío de Shinji: Mi mano me duele suéltame maldito

Narrador: Kanon suelta la mano del tipo y este se agacha agarrando la mano adolorida con la otra

Tío de Shinji: Vistes Shinji por tu culpa este tipo me lastimo la mano, tú tuviste la culpa de esto

Kanon: Te sugiero que no culpes al niño el no hizo nada malo y de paso él me dijo que él se escapó de casa porque ustedes lo tratan mal y al ver lo que le iba a hacer estaba en lo cierto

Tío de Shinji: Y que harás, y se es verdad que importa es solo un mocoso que no sabe valerse por sí mismo no me extraña que mi hermano te haya abandonado (vio a Shinji con furia)

Kanon: Yo nada es decisión del niño

Que dices Shinji

Shinji: Yo…yo

Tío de Shinji: Eh que dirás niño

Shinji: Yo no quiero

Narrador: Kanon y el tío se quedan viendo a Shinji a ver que dice

Shinji: ¡YO NO QUIERO ESTAR AQUÍ CON USTEDES!

Narrador: El grito de Shinji sorprendió a Kanon y a su tío y llamo la atención del mundo

Tía de Shinji: Cariño que está pasando quien grito

Shinji en donde estabas, por favor ven a la cocina a preparar el postrer

Shinji: Eh dicho que no quiero estar con ustedes lo he decidido

Tía de Shinji: Que palabras son esas no son de un niño de tu edad ahora se obediente y has lo que te digo

Shinji: No, no quiero

Tía de Shinji: Pero que dices, haz lo que te digo o sufres las consecuencias

Kanon: No ven que él se escapó y no único que hacen es tratarlo como un sirviente

Tía de Shinji: Cariño quien es este sujeto

Tío de Shinji: Es quien trajo a Shinji y de paso el muy maldito me lastimo la mano

Shinji: Eh dicho que no quiero estar con ustedes y me iré de aquí lejos de ustedes

Tía de Shinji: Y adonde iras dime

Shinji: Iré a vivir con Kanon, el me cuido y me dio de comer mientras que ustedes no hicieron nada para buscarme

Tío de Shinji: Ha que gran chiste aunque ese tipo te encontró y te dio de comer tal vez sea por lastima dudo mucho que él quiera cuidar de un niño como tu

Kanon: Acepto

Tío de Shinji: ¿Qué?

Kanon: He dicho que acepto que Shinji se quede conmigo

Shinji nos vamos parece que esta gente no te necesita

Shinji: Gracias Kanon

Tío de Shinji: No hablas en serio o si

Kanon: Hablo en serio Shinji estará bajo mi tutela de ahora en adelante

Tía de Shinji: Espera Shinji debe quedarse con nosotros somos sus familiares además por cada mes nos da dinero de pensión por mantenerlo de parte de su padre

Kanon: Me están diciendo que solo lo quieren tener por dinero, con más razón me lo llevo, ustedes no son dignos de cuidarlo ni si quiera su verdadero padre

Tío de Shinji: Y que por eso en algo es útil porque si no fuera por eso ya lo habríamos abandonado hace tiempo

Narrador: Shinji al oír eso se pone a llorar y a enojarse a la vez que de paso le da un golpe a su tío en la cara dejándolo caer en el suelo dejando a su tía con la boca abierta

Shinji: LOS ODIOS A TODOS USTEDES OJALA SE MUERAN DE UNA VEZ

Narrador: El grito que dio Shinji otra vez llamo la atención de los invitados de la casa

¿?: Eeh que es ese escandalo

¿?: Si quien anda gritando

¿?: Para cuando la maldita comida mierda me estoy muriendo

Narrador: Los tipos fueron ver que está pasando y vieron al tío de Shinji en el piso

¿?: Hey tu porque estas en suelo en esa posición

Tío de Shinji: Es que este mocoso se atrevió a golpearme en la cara y carajo que dolió mucho, hay que darle el castigo que se merece

Narrador: El tío de Shinji se levantó y junto a los demás tipos se dirigen hacia Shinji para atacarlo

¿?: Bien chiquillo llego tu hora

Narrador: Kanon se interpone en el camino y comienza a darle una paliza a los tipos y el tío de Shinji con una gran velocidad que nadie podía notar dejando a Shinji con la boca abierta

Shinji: Increi…ble

Tía de Shinji: Por favor no me hagas daño puedes llevarte a Shinji si quieres nosotros estaremos bien

Kanon: Ya oíste a tu tía Shinji vámonos de este lugar asqueroso

Shinji: Si Kanon

Narrador: Kanon y Shinji se van de la casa de los tíos de Shinji dejando un grupo de gente bien lastimada y una mujer cagada de miedo

En el hotel

Shinji: Estuviste genial Kanon de verdad eres fuerte

Kanon: No es nada

Shinji: Que no es nada desearía ser fuerte como tu

Kanon: Gracias, bueno Shinji mejor que duermas para mañana nos iremos a Tokyo a ver al señor Mitsumasa Kido y a su nieta

Shinji: Tiene una nieta

Kanon: SI es un año menor que tú se llama Saori Kido puede que te agrade

Shinji: Prometo ser educado lo juro

Kanon: Sabes que Shinji me sorprendiste la forma de cómo te enfrentaste a tus tíos me impacto tuviste un gran valor

Shinji: Pues me dijiste que tomara mis decisiones por mi cuenta y fue lo que hice de verdad no quería estar más con esas personas

Kanon: Y qué hay de tu padre

Shinji: Tampoco quiero si el me abandono dejándome unas malas personas

Kanon: Me impresionas Shinji de verdad te has vuelto muy determinado

Shinji: Gracias se lo debo a usted señor, perdón digo Kanon

Kanon: Bien Shinji a dormir

Narrador: Al día siguiente en la mañana

Kanon: Bien Shinji fuiste al baño de casualidad

Shinji: Si estoy listo para ir a Tokyo

Kanon: Pues vámonos

Narrador: Fueron en un avión privado rumbo a Tokyo

En Tokyo

Kanon: Ya llegamos

Shinji: De lujo ha sido el vuelo en avión más rápido y el servicio estuvo de maravilla (Tiene 6 años es normal que se emocione tanto)

Kanon: Nos espera una limosina no te distraigas

Shinji: Entendido

Narrador: En donde está la limosina

Chofer: Disculpe pero ese niño señor

Kanon: Viene conmigo no te preocupes es muy educado

Shinji: Un gusto conocerlo señor chofer me llamo Shinji Ikari

Chofer: Vaya pero que niño más educado me convenciste pequeño adelante suba

Shinji: Gracias señor chofer es un placer

Narrador: En medio de la vía

Shinji: Como es el señor Mitsumasa Kido

Kanon: Por lo general es un hombre muy serio y bastante sabio no por nada es un hombre de negocios

Shinji: Y qué relación tienes con el Kanon

Kanon: Pues soy su asistente por los momentos solo que me tome un descanso

Shinji: Y durante ese descanso me encontraste verdad

Kanon: De verdad eres muy atento Shinji acertaste

Narrador: En la mansión Kido

Kanon: Buenas está el señor Kido por aquí

Tatsumi: Buenas el maestro esta por aquí lo está esperando señor Kanon, pase

Kanon: Gracias Tatsumi

Tatsumi: Y ese niño

Kanon: No te preocupes está bajo mi tutela y de paso es muy educado

Shinji: Buenos días señor me llamo Shinji Ikari es un gusto conocerlo

Tatsumi: ¿Ikari? En donde abre escuchado ese apellido antes

Narrador: Tatsumi los guía en donde está el señor Kido

Tatsumi: Maestro llego Kanon y trajo a un niño que está bajo su tutela

Mitsumasa: Diles que pasen

Kanon: Buenos días señor Kido

Mitsumasa: Buenos días Kanon, como te fue tu descanso

Kanon: Fueron muy agradables como de costumbre

Mitsumasa: Y ese niño que te acompaña Kanon

Kanon: Shinji preséntate ante el señor

Shinji: Buenos días señor Mitsumasa Kido es un placer conocerlo me llamo Shinji Ikari espero que mi presencia no sea un estorbo

Mitusmasa: ¿Ikari? Dime Shinji acaso eres el hijo de Gendo Ikari

Shinji: …Si…. (Lo dice en voz baja)

Mitsumasa: Porque tan triste pequeño

Narrador: Shinji le explica todo lo que ha vivido de cómo fue que su madre murió y luego su padre lo había abandonado y dejarlo con unos tíos que para colmo lo trataban mal y cómo fue que Kanon lo encontró dejando al señor horrorizado

Mitsumasa: Es verdad todo eso (lo expreso de forma muy pensativa)

Kanon: Lastimosamente es verdad hasta tuve una pelea con su tío que de paso solo veía a Shinji como una bolsa

Mitsumasa: Supe que Gendo Ikari es un hombre muy serio que trabaja para el gobierno japonés en diversos proyectos y escuchado que tratando de fundar su propia organización en pos de eso proyectos, y también supe de la perdida de tu madre pero no me imagine que el seria de hacer algo tan ruin como abandonar a su propio qué clase de padre o mejor dicho que ser humano se atrevería a hacer algo así

Shinji: Si le digo que cuando mi padre me abandono y me dejo con mis tíos sentí que a nadie le importaba en este mundo fue como si la vida misma desearía que muriera pero cuando conocí a Kanon sentía como mi vida cobraba sentido otra vez y por primera vez en mi vida alguien me defendió y me respeto mi opinión de lo que quería hacer

Kanon: Basta no es para tanto

Mitsumasa: Hiciste un bien en recogerlo Kanon es bueno ver como un niño recupere la sonrisa después de un momento difícil

Shinji si quieres te presento a mi nieta de nombre Saori puede que tenga la misma edad que tú, que te parece

Shinji: Sera un place

Narrador: Van a la habitación en donde esta Saori

Mitsumasa: Saori ven aquí

Saori: Abuelo que pasa

Kanon como te fue en tu descanso

Kanon: Bastante bien y como estas Saori

Saori: Muy bien saque un 10 en el último examen

Kanon: Sigue así pequeña

Saori: Kanon quien es ese niño

Kanon: Saori quiero que conozcas a Shinji tiene 6 años quiere decir que es mayor que tu espero que se lleven bien

Shinji: Un gusto conocerla me llamo Shinji

Saori: Igualmente me llamo Saori

Mitsumasa: Porque no se van a jugar y se diviertan

Saori: Ok abuelito

Shinji: Gracias señor Kido tengo tiempo que no jugaba con otro niño

Narrador: Shinji y Saori se van a fuera a jugar mientras que Kanon y el señor Kido conversan

Mitsumasa: Y bien Kanon que planeas hacer con Shinji

Kanon: Planeo convertirlo en un caballero que le jure lealtad a Atenea y a la justicia en si misma

Mitsumasa: Tan pronto

Kanon: Recuerdas cuando te traje a Saori cuando aún era una bebe después te conté acerca sobre los caballeros del zodiaco y que su deber es servir a la diosa Atenea y dan sus vidas al servicio del bien

Mitsumasa: Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer

**FLASHBACK**

Hace 5 años atrás

Kanon: Gran Patriarca que se debe mi llamado

Patriarca: Como supe que tu hermano logro ser caballero de Geminis puesto que tú y tu hermano competían para ver quien obtendría el título de caballero

Kanon: Si lo se estoy orgulloso de mi hermano Saga pero a la vez estoy triste de que no haya logrado ser un caballero como tanto anhelaba

Patriarca: No te preocupes hiciste un juramento a tu hermano en caso de que el muera o se retire tu tomaras su puesto no es cierto

Kanon: Así es aunque pueda ser un caballero de plata o de bronce mi lugar es ser un caballero de oro

Patriarca: La razón de porque te llame es para algo muy importante

Kanon: Que es Gran Patriarca

Patriarca: Te encomiendo que te lleves a Atenea fuera del Santuario

Kanon: Pero Gran Patriarca porque

Patriarca: Presiento que por ahora la bebe no está segura en el Santuario puede que el enemigo se le haga fácil localizarla y matar a la bebe por lo es mejor llevarla a un lugar que el enemigo no se imagine o le sea imposible de localizar a Atenea pero será muy importante que tu solo sepa en donde va estar Atenea me entendiste

Kanon: Entendido Gran Patriarca llevare a la bebe a un lugar en donde pueda estar segura por los momentos

Patriarca: Y recuerda que cuando la bebe crezca no debe saber que es la encarnación de Atenea hasta que cumpla los 13 años y vuelva al Santuario, es mejor tener una diosa lista que una que está en vía de desarrollo

Kanon: A sus órdenes Gran Patriarca me llevare a la bebe ahora mismo

Patriarca: Espera que sea de noche para que pases desapercibido

Narrador: En la noche Kanon se lleva a la bebe a escondidas, pasa la noche y en la mañana Kanon ve a un turista tomando fotos a las ruinas de Grecia y decide hacerle una pregunta

Kanon: Disculpe señor

Mitsumasa: En que puedo ayudarle

Kanon: Si podría llevarse a esta bebe es una persona muy importante para el futuro de la humanidad

Mitsumasa: De verdad

Kanon: Puede que no me crea pero ella es la encarnación de la diosa Atenea que tanto nosotros los caballeros del zodiaco esperábamos con ansias

Mitsumasa: Caballeros del Zodiaco

Kanon: Cuenta la leyenda que cuando las fuerzas del mal invaden la tierra un grupo de guerreros vestidos por armaduras basadas en las 88 constelaciones del zodiaco sirven a la diosa Atenea diosa de la sabiduría, son guerreros de un poder más allá de los limites humanos con un revés de sus puños desgarran el aire y con una pisada son capaces de crear grandes grietas luchan por el bien y la paz del mundo siempre están presente cuando el mal acecha dando su vida a servicio del bien y la justicia

Mitsumasa: He oído acerca de esa leyenda, es verdad

Kanon: Si no me cree se lo tendré que mostrar

Narrador: Kanon le da a la bebe al señor Kido y luego comienza a encender su cosmos, golpea el piso y crea una gran grieta que deja impresionado al señor Kido

Kanon: Lo ve señor la leyenda es cierta si no me cree está a su derecho

Mitsmasa: La leyenda es verdad entonces esta bebe es la diosa Atenea

Kanon: Así es pero me pidieron que cuando crezca no debe saber su identidad hasta que cumpla los 13 años es mejor que por ahora sea criada como una persona normal y sepa la verdad de su destino cuando sea el momento exacto

Mitusmasa: Sara un honor para mí criar a esta pequeña siempre quise tener por lo menos un hijo para heredar mi legado

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Mitsumasa: Ha pasado mucho tiempo pero estas seguro Kanon

Kanon: Cuando lo vi en la calle de una forma me vi a mi mismo cuando era niño estaba solo con mi hermano parecía que a nadie en este mundo le importaba si existiera o no ni sabía qué hacer con mi vida hasta que supe de la leyenda de los caballeros y me esforcé junto a mi hermano en ser caballeros al final mi hermano obtuvo el título y la armadura mientras que yo le hice una promesa que en caso de que muera o se retire tomare su puesto, y cuando le mencione lo importante de tomar decisiones lo capto bastante rápido y mostro un espíritu y determinación dignas de un caballero algo me dice que ve volverá un caballero muy poderoso que dará su por otros que en la suya en si misma

Mitsumasa: Pero apenas tiene 6 años no está muy joven para eso

Kanon: Antes de ser un caballero debe pasar por un entrenamiento de alrededor de 6 años para por lo menos ser un caballero

Mitsumasa: Entonces planeas que se haga un caballero a los 12 años

Kanon: No le daré un entrenamiento especial de 8 años

Mitsumasa: Y porque uno especial

Kanon: Si te digo que los caballeros cuando son entrenados son entrenados en una única zona o ambiente para que aprenda a luchar y a despertar su cosmos para luego ser caballeros y recojan la armadura que les corresponde

Mitsumasa: Y a que quieres llegar

Kanon: Tengo una teoría si un aspirante a caballero aprende varios estilos de lucha y entrene en diferentes ambientes y que el entrenamiento sea más extenso puede que haya la probabilidad que se convierte en un caballero muy poderoso e inclusive más poderoso que los caballeros dorados que son de los más poderosos

Mitsumasa: Entonces quieres que Shinji sea un caballero muy poderoso

Kanon: Si pero que siempre este al servicio del bien y puede que nos sea útil en el futuro

Mitsumasa: Tengo fe que así suceda

Kanon: Iré a ver cómo le va a Shinji con Saori

Narrador: Kanon y el señor Kido fueron a fuera a ver cómo están los niños y al ver fueron vieron que estaban jugando muy alegremente cosa que hiso que los 2 les saliera con una sonrisa

Kanon: Hey niños como la están pasando

Saori: Bien Kanon

Shinji: Bastante bien Kanon

Mitsumasa: Saori dentro de poco serán tus clases de piano mejor que te despidas de Shinji

Saori: Ok abuelo, adiós Shinji

Shinji: Adiós Soari puede que algún día nos encontremos y podamos jugar otra vez

Saori: Yo también espero eso Shinji

Narrador: Saori fue a la limosina para sus clases de piano

Kanon: Shinji tenemos que hablar

Shinji: De que es

Kanon: Te he dicho que es importante tomar decisiones, también es importante saber que tienes cuidado en tomarlas porque cuando tomas una decisión ya no hay vuelta atrás cuando quisiste no volver a ver a tus tíos fue una decisión que tu solo tomaste y ya no hay vuelta atrás

Shinji: Si es verdad cuando quise no volver a ver a mis tíos hablaba en serio, ahora entiendo que cuando se toma una decisión ya no hay vuelta atrás verdad

Kanon: Vaya que aprendes muy rápido, quiero que me acompañe al bosque en donde no hay gente señor Kido creo que también me debe acompañar es muy importante que Shinji lo entienda

Mitsumasa: Esta bien creo que mi presencia será de suma importancia

Shinji: Entender que

Mitsumasa: Ya lo veras joven puede que sea algo que cambie tu vida para siempre

Narrador: En el bosque

Kanon: Muy bien Shinji quiero que prestes mucha atención

Shinji: Si

Mitsumasa: (Este será el momento en donde todo va a cambiar)

Narrador: Kanon comienza a concentrar su cosmos y ejecuta su técnica

Kanon: ¡Explosión de Galaxias!

Narrador: Cuando Kanon uso su técnica arraso con los arboles a como 5m de distancia que obviamente Shinji al ver eso se quedo sin palabras mientras que el señor Kido no dijo nada y se quedo mirando a Shinji sorprendido

Kanon: Eso fue todo mejor que regresemos a la mansión Shinji para que te expliquemos todo

Narrador: En la mansión

Shinji: Que fue eso que hiciste Kanon que estuvo genial fue como ver si disparabas planetas de tus manos y destruiste esos árboles como si no fuera nada del otro mundo

Kanon: Ahora te lo explicare Shinji, señor Kido me puede hacer los honores

Mitsumasa: Sera un honor

Veras Shinji han existido guerreros llamado los caballeros del zodiaco que han jurado proteger a mundo y mantener la paz y la justicia

Shinji: ¿Caballeros del Zodiaco?

Mitsumasa: Durante tiempos inmemorables los caballeros junto a la diosa Atenea han protegido a este mundo de las fuerzas del mal o de cualquier tipo de injusticia que ronda por el mundo

Shinji: Diosa Atenea

Kanon: Así es nosotros los caballeros hemos jurado lealtad a la diosa Atenea para proteger al mundo y mantener la justicia

Shinji: Nosotros entonces eres

Kanon: Así es soy Kanon caballero de Geminis solo que ese puesto por ahora lo ocupa mi hermano

Shinji: Tu hermano

Kanon: Shinji te propongo una cosa y espero que decidas bien por que como te dije cuando tomes una decisión ya no hay marcha atrás y piénsalo bastante por favor

Shinji: Yo…yo

Acepto ser un caballero

Mitsumasa: Estas seguro joven

Shinji: Seguro

Cuando sentí que lo perdí todo pensé que ya nada importaba y que era mejor que no existiera pero cuando te conocí Kanon vi como si mi vida cobrara sentido y de verdad quiero ser fuerte como tu Kanon me esforzare en eso te lo juro

Kanon: Me gusta escuchar eso bien Shinji para mañana iremos tu y yo a Grecia mi país natal para que entrenes en ser caballero

Shinji: Entendido

Mitsumasa: Shinji de verdad estas seguro, porque el camino que vas a recorre está lleno de riesgos y obstáculos que pueden acabar con tu vida

Shinji: Seguro he tenido mucho sufrimiento después de la muerte de mi madre y después que mi padre me abandono por lo que ya nada me importa si viviré o moriré es decisión mía

Kanon: (A pesar de todo aun sigue demostrando una gran determinación) pensó mientras escuchaba con atención a Shinji

Está decidido a partir de ahora vas a ser un caballero que luchara por la justicia, recuerda Shinji tendrás que poner todo tu empeño y esfuerzo me oíste

Shinji: Fuerte y claro

Narrador: El día pasó mientras que Kanon le platicaba a Shinji sobre los caballeros y sus armaduras y del cosmos también le conto sobre la promesa de su hermano

Shinji: Kanon si me hago caballero cual armadura crees que voy a usar dime

Kanon: No lo sé eso se decidirá cuando por fin despiertes tu cosmos

Shinji: Y cuando podre despertar mi cosmos

Kanon: Todo a su tiempo lo despertaras cuando sientas el pequeño universo que te rodea estallar

Shinji: Que tengo un universo en mi interior

Kanon: Así es solo que no lo has despertado aun cuando de verdad puedas sentirlo y hacerlo estallar ocurrirán milagros que aun no te imaginas

Shinji: Entonces con el poder del cosmos puedo crear milagros y hacer feliz al todo el mundo

Kanon: Exacto mejor que te prepares cuando vayamos a Grecia

Narrador: Al día siguiente en el aeropuerto

Mitsumasa: Espero que tengan un buen viaje

Saori: Adiós

Kanon: Que la pasen bien

Shinji: Fue un placer conocerlos espero volverlos a verlos

Narrador: Tomaron el avión y fueron directos a Grecia

En Grecia

Shinji: Primera vez que estoy en otro país

Kanon: Mejor que permanezcas a mi lado y no te pierdas

Narrador: Caminaron hasta llegar al santuario y se encontraron con unos caballeros de plata en medio de la entrada

Argo: Saga que haces aquí

Kanon: No soy Saga soy Kanon

Misty: Ah perdón olvide que Saga tiene un hermano gemelo

Perseo: Y ese niño

Kanon: Viene conmigo, quiere ser caballero

Shinji: Kanon quienes son ellos

Kanon: Shinji para que lo sepas ellos son caballeros del zodiaco, son más que nada caballeros de plata

Shinji: Vaya se ven geniales

Misty: Gracias por el cumplido

Argo: Dime que constelación quieres ser

Shinji: No lo se me dijo Kanon que se decidirá cuando despierte mi cosmos

Pero una cosa de verdad hay 88 caballeros

Argo: Bueno si hay pero no 88 exactamente

Misty: Lo que quiso decir es, que hay caballeros pero no son los 88 completos por ahora estamos cortos de personal

Shinji: Y cuantos faltan

Misty: Faltan unos pocos de plata y muchos de bronce

Shinji: Y los de oro

Argo: Ya todas las armaduras de oro ya están ocupadas pero si quieres puedes convertirte en uno de plata cuando este listo dentro unos años que te parece

Shinji: Si no puedo ser uno de oro me conformare de plata pero lo importante es proteger al mundo y mantener la justicia verdad

Misty: Exacto nosotros como caballeros estamos al deber cuidar de la gente que nos necesite y dar nuestras vidas por causas justas ser un caballero es cosa seria

Shinji: Entendido ser un caballero es lo que separa a los hombres de los niños verdad

Argo: Este niño aprende muy rápido en donde lo encontraste Kanon

Kanon: Lo vi tirado en la calle lo que hice fue darle una esperanza de vida y le dije sobre lo importante de tomar decisiones

Shinji: Te debo bastante Kanon gracias a ti siento como si mi vida cobrara sentido y si debo ser caballero para ser de utilidad lo hare con mucho gusto

Misty: Cuanta determinación, Kanon de verdad encontraste a un niño muy prometedor

Kanon: Shinji sigamos

Narrador: Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a las 12 casas y se encontraron con Mu de Aries

Mu: Cuanto tiempo Kanon

Kanon: Lo mismo digo Mu

Mu: Y ese niño que te acompaña

Shinji: Mucho gusto en conocerlo me llamo Shinji Ikari quiero convertirme en un caballero

Mu: Un gusto Shinji me llamo Mu de Aries y veo que por tu nombre y apariencia debes de ser japonés cierto

Shinji: Es verdad soy de Japón y vine aquí a ser un caballero

Mu: Que tengas suerte Shinji

Narrador: Pasan de la casa de Aries y siguen a la de Tauro saludan a Aldebarán luego pasan por la de Geminis

Kanon: Hermano

Saga: Kanon

Kanon: Shinji quiero que conozcas a mi hermano Saga de Geminis

Shinji: Mucho gusto me llamo Shinji Ikari, Kanon me hablo mucho de ti

Saga: El gusto es el mismo para que viniste

Shinji: Yo vine a convertirme en un caballero

Saga: Con que eso pues te deseo la mejor suerte

Shinji: Gracias prometo que me esforzare en ser un caballero

Narrador: Pasan a la casa de Cáncer y se encuentra con Mascara de la Muerte y ven la casa

Mascara de la muerte: Hola Kanon tiempo sin venir al Santuario

Shinji: Una pregunta porque te llaman mascara de la muerte

Mascara de la muerte: Pues veras

Shinji: Y porque hay caras colgadas de las paredes

Mascara de la muerte: Esos son

Kanon: Basta tenemos que irnos

Narrador: Pasan a la casa de Leo y conocen a Aioria luego pasan a la de Virgo

Kanon: Shinji quiero que conozcas a Shaka de Virgo se dice que es el caballero más cercano a dios

Shinji: Encantado de conocerlo me llamo Shinji Ikari me honrar conocer al caballero más cercano a dios

Shaka: El placer es el mismo Shinji Ikari a que se debe tú llegada al Santuario

Shinji: Vine porque quiero ser un caballero a servicio de la diosa Atenea

Shaka: Y con qué motivo quieres ser un caballero

Shinji: Quiero porque creo con firmeza que es lo único que da sentido a mi vida después de haberlo perdido todo siento que mi único deber es ser un caballero si no ya no se qué hacer con mi vida

Shaka: Respeto tu decisión y veo en ti que tienes un espíritu muy noble espero que te hagas un buen caballero

Shinji: Gracias lo tendré en mente

Narrador: Pasan a la casa de Libra pero no ven a nadie

Shinji: Una cosa Kanon no se supone que aquí debe haber un caballero cuidando esta casa

Kanon: El caballero de esta casa no está aquí en Grecia esta en China en las montañas de los 5 picos de Rozan

Shinji: Y porque está allí

Kanon: Eso no lo sé pero ojo que él no esté aquí no significa que la armadura de Libra no tenga dueño

Narrador: Pasan a la casa de Escorpión y saludan a Milo, pasan al de Sagitario y saludan a Aioros lo mismo en la de Capricornio y de Acuario, pasan al de Piscis

Kanon: Afrodita tiempo sin verte

Afrodita: Igualmente

Shinji: Kanon una cosa si es un hombre porque parece una mujer

Afrodita: Me han hecho esa pregunta varias veces y mi respuesta es

Que así quiso fuera mi madre

Shinji: Debes tener una mala madre

Afrodita: Es por eso que la mate

Kanon: Bueno no más preguntas y por favor si nos dejaría libre el camino de las rosas no quiero que Shinji muera por el veneno de las rosas

Shinji: Cual veneno

Narrador: Afrodita y Kanon le explican a Shinji sobre el veneno de las rosas y sobre la habilidad de Afrodita sobre manejar las rosas

Shinji: Ahora lo entiendo gracias Afrodita

Narrador: Pasan por el camino de las rosas despejados gracias por Afrodita y por fin llegan en donde está el Patriarca

Kanon: Gran Patriarca ha pasado 5 años como van las cosas en el Santuario

Patriarca: Van bastante bien y como la encarnación de la diosa Atenea

Kanon: Por ahora está siendo criada por un importante hombre de negocios que la adopta como una nieta y me prometió que le guardaría el secreto hasta que cumpla los 13 años y es un buen nombre que daría la vida por otros

Patriarca: Y quién es ese pequeño que te acompaña

Kanon: Ah que grosero soy olvide presentar a Shinji el quiere ser un caballero

Shinji: Mucho gusto me llamo Shinji Ikari y quiero ser un caballero no se cuanto tiempo me va a tomar pero le prometo que seré de utilidad

Patriarca: Tengo fe que así sea joven Shinji creo que un futuro serás un gran caballero

Kanon: Gran Patriarca yo entrenare a Shinji de vez en cuando, digo esto porque quiero que Shinji se haga un caballero pero digo de vez en cuando porque también tengo que ir a Japón a supervisar a Atenea y ayudar a su crecimiento

Patriarca: Entiendo pero que hará Shinji cuando tu no esté aquí en el Santuario

Kanon: Quiero que los caballeros de plata lo ayuden con su entrenamiento quiero que también sea muy abierto a varios tipos de entrenamiento y estilos de combate

Patriarca: Esta bien mientras no estés Shinji estará bajo nuestro cuidado

Kanon: Muy bien Shinji a partir de mañana comenzara tu entrenamiento estás listo

Shinji: Listo me hare un caballero o moriré en el intento

Patriarca: Veo mucho espíritu en ti joven Shinji de seguro que te convertirás en un gran caballero

Kanon: Bien Shinji ahora nos vamos a pasar la noche en mi casa

Narrador: Salen del palacio del Gran Patriarca y en el medio del camino Shinji le pregunta a Kanon

Shinji: Atenea esta en Japón no lo sabia

Kanon: Tú ya la conoces

Shinji: Que si la conozco como, un momento

Kanon: Exacto

Shinji: Pero porque ella está en Japón y no aquí en el Santuario con los demás caballeros

Narrador: Kanon le explica todo a Shinji

Shinji: O sea por mejor seguridad Saori tiene que vivir como una persona normal hasta que cumpla los 13 años y se debe de mantener en secreto y solo tu yo y el señor Kido sabemos de esto

Kanon: Exacto

Narrador: En la casa de Kanon

Kanon: Aquí pasaremos la noche y recuerda que mañana empezara un duro entrenamiento derramaras sangre sudor y puede que demasiadas lagrimas

Shinji: Ya he sufrido bastante puede que me acostumbre a este entrenamiento

Kanon: Espero que así sea y recuerda cuando despierte tu cosmos y se vea cuál es tu signo guardián tendrás 2 opciones

O tener la armadura o ser un cadáver

Shinji: Cuando despierte mi cosmos juro que voy a tener la armadura que se me asigne

Narrador: Cuando comenzó el entrenamiento a Shinji se le fue difícil a los primeros meses acostumbrase al entrenamiento de Kanon y de los demás caballeros de plata, también conoció a un niño de nombre Hayate que es japonés igual que él se hicieron amigos y de vez en cuando se hacían una pelea para ver quién es el mejor, en más de una ocasión Shinji quiso renunciar pero a la vez recordaba las palabras de Kanon con respecto a las decisiones

2 años después en una noche

Shinji: Kanon he estado aquí por 2 años y aun no logro despertar el cosmos

Kanon: Para despertar el cosmos debes sentir como si el universo fluyera en cada célula de tu sangre

Shinji: Durante estos días sentí en mi interior un pequeño universo rondando sobre mí pero lo sentí muy débilmente

Kanon: Entonces estas sintiendo tu cosmos solo falta despertarlo eso es todo

Shinji: y como lo despierto

Kanon: Te propongo algo porque no destruyes eso muro de allí con tus propias manos

Shinji: ¡QUE! Eso es imposible

Kanon: Nada es imposible para los caballeros recuerda que con el cosmos uno es capaz de alcanzar una fuerza superior a la media humana por lo que romper muros es un juego de niños para un caballero

Shinji: Lo intentare

Narrador: Shinji se pone al frente del muro que le ordeno Kanon

Kanon: Ok ahora concéntrate en tu puño siente como si el universo entero corriera en el interior de tu ser

Shinji: Tengo que concentrar toma mi fuerza en mi puño no

Kanon: No solo tu fuerza si no también tu espíritu recuerda el cosmos es una energía que conecta cuerpo y mente

Shinji: Aquí voy

(Debo concentrarme en mi puño, debo sentir que existe un universo en mí, debo conectar cuerpo y mente)

(Por favor cosmos despierta de una vez por todas)

Narrador: Un aura blanca inunda el cuerpo de Shinji mientras concentra su fuerza en su puño

Kanon: (Ya está despertando su cosmos ahora lo que falta es hacerlo estallar vamos Shinji tu puedes)

Shinji: (Siento un poder dentro de mi ya es la hora) comienza a golpear el muro

Aaarrrgggghhhhh

Narrador: Shinji logra romper el muro en 1000 pedazos y Kanon se impresiona

Shinji: Lo hice, lo hice, LO HICE yuju

Kanon viste lo que hice destruí el muro con mi puño como si nada fue increíble

Kanon: Felicidades Shinji has despertado tú cosmos

Narrador: Kanon y Shinji se recuestan en el suelo para ver las estrellas

Kanon: Shinji como el universo entero nació con una explosión igual que tu cosmos nació de una explosión que tú mismo creaste, debes saber que desde tiempo antiguos los caballeros siempre despertaban ese universo que tienen en su interior para desgarrar el aire con sus puños y crear grandes grietas con sus pies

Shinji: Entonces ya soy capaz de desgarrar el aire con mis puños y con mis pies crear gigantescas grietas

Kanon: Exacto pero debes saber también que aunque hayas despertado el cosmos tienes que dominarlo a la perfección o si no nunca serás un caballero de verdad

Shinji: Recuerdas la promesa que me hiciste que cuando haya despertado el cosmos se iba a decidir cuál será mi signo guardián

Kanon: Jamás lo he olvidado Shinji y como dictan las estrellas tu signo guardián será

La Cruz del Sur (Señala con su dedo en el suelo y se ve la constelación de Cruz del Sur)

Shinji: Cruz del Sur

Kanon: Exacto y tuviste suerte porque la armadura de Cruz de Sur es de plata puede que no esté entre los dorados pero significa que al menos eres destacable

Shinji: Y qué pasaría si me tocara una armadura de bronce

Kanon: Pues me pegaría un tiro

Shinji: No exageres

Kanon: Era una broma

Shinji: Kanon ¿Qué es el 7mo sentido?

Kanon: En donde lo escuchaste

Shinji: Me lo digo Saga una vez y me dijo que para ser un caballero dorado debes dominar el 7mo sentido

Kanon: Lo que quiso decir mi hermano fue que los caballeros dorados son capaces del dominar el 7mo sentido a la perfección

Shinji: ¿Pero que es el 7mo en sí mismo?

Kanon: El 7mo sentido es el cosmos definitivo, un poder muy grande que por lo general lo domina los caballeros dorados consiste en elevar el cosmos hasta el infinito y permite a uno moverse a la velocidad de la luz y poder verla también y además es capaz de crear un Big Bang con sus propias manos en otras palabras tiene un poder destructivo casi inimaginable

Shinji: De verdad y una cosa dominas el 7mo sentido

Kanon: Que si lo domino claro que sí, si no fuera por mi hermano ya me hubiera convertido en caballero de Geminis pero ya quedo en el pasado lo importante de ahora sea que todo esté bien

Shinji: Crees que yo pueda dominar el 7mo sentido

Kanon: Si lo creo firmemente en realidad cualquiera que sepa usar el cosmos a la perfección es capaz de utilizar el 7mo con facilidad hasta los caballeros de bronce con algo de experiencia y determinación son capaces de despertarlo

Shinji: Entonces puedo despertar el 7mo sentido si lo deseo

Kanon: En realidad despertar el cosmos es la parte sencilla de los caballeros el 7mo sentido por otra parte es mucho más avanzado no por nada quienes mejor lo dominan son los caballeros dorados

Shinji: Sabes que al oír eso me dio una idea

Kanon: Cual es

Shinji: Que obtendré mi armadura cuando haya dominado el 7mo sentido lo juro quiero ir más allá de cualquier caballero y seré alguien muy poderoso

Kanon: Pero darás tu vida al servicio del bien

Shinji: De eso no hay duda luchare por la justicia como un gran caballero o mejor dicho guardián del universo

Kanon: Aun te acuerdas de nuestro himno

Shinji: Los Guardianes del universo al triunfar el mal

Sin dudarlo ellos salen a combatir por un mundo ideal

¡Caballeros del Zodiaco! Cuando lanzan su ataque

Entonan su canción, la canción de los héroes

Kanon: Basta me está dando unas lágrimas de escucharlo

Shinji: Perdón es que la canción es épica y refleja lo que se siente ser un caballero

Kanon: Bueno Shinji es todo por esta noche para mañana nos enfatizaremos en perfeccionar tu cosmos y cuando lo perfecciones entonces tendrás que entrenarte tu solo para despertar el 7mo sentido recuerda Shinji el 7mo sentido no se enseña se aprende por el autodescubrimiento y por el deseo de ir más allá de las cosas

Shinji: Entendido daré lo mejor de mí mismo

Narrador: Shinji logra despertar su cosmos y desde entonces ha estado entrenando en perfeccionar su cosmos

1 año después

Kanon: Shinji nos iremos a Japón

Shinji: Por que

Kanon: El señor Mitsumasa Kido falleció ayer y para mañana será su funeral

Shinji: Que el señor Kido falleció eso es terrible y que hay de Saori Kido

Kanon: Para eso es que vamos a ir para honrar su funeral con todo el respeto que se merece

Shinji: Es verdad que la gente muere pero es bueno honrarlas con los funerales es verdad

Kanon: Exacto hay gente que cosas buenas y merecen nuestro respeto

Shinji: Sera el segundo funeral que voy a asistir

Narrador: Llegan a Japón después del funeral Saori conversa con Kanon

Saori: Kanon mi abuelo antes de morir me dijo una cosa

Kanon: Que te dijo

Saori: Que soy la reencarnación de la diosa Atenea

Kanon: Creo que ya no será necesario ocultarlo

Narrador: Kanon le explica a Saori la verdad de su vida y del porque fue llevada muy lejos de su hogar también le explico porque el señor Kido envió a todos sus hijos que adoptaron a distintas partes del mundo con el fin de ser caballeros, Shinji se pone en la conversación y dice lo siguiente

Shinji: Saori o mejor dicho Gran diosa Atenea prometo ante ti que cuando me convierta en caballero daré mi vida para luchar contra el mal y traer la paz al mundo juro que con mis puños serán para dar esperanza y vida, nunca luchare por beneficio propio o por deseos egoístas seré fiel a tus ideales y guiare mi fuerza para y por la justicia

Narrador: Las palabras de Shinji hiso que a Saori se le subiera los ánimos haciendo que ella acepte con orgullo su destino como la diosa Atenea

2 horas después

Kanon: Vaya que estuviste increíble Shinji

Shinji: Eso crees Kanon

Kanon: Deberías dar clases de motivación personal

Shinji: No es para tanto

Kanon: Sabes Shinji hace 3 años cuando partimos a Grecia para que entrenaras para ser un caballero al señor Kido se le ocurrió una idea de adoptar huérfanos que perdieron a sus padres o fueron abandonados a su suerte como

Shinji: Y eso para que

Kanon: Para que sean caballeros como tú deberías sentirte feliz Shinji gracias a ti el señor Kido tuvo la idea de impulsar a más niños como tú a ser caballeros

Shinji: No se cómo debería sentirme

Kanon: Pero creo que de esos 100 niños que el señor Kido adopto pueden que pocos legren convertirse en caballeros debido que el camino para ser un caballero no es fácil y tú lo sabes muy bien Shinji

Shinji: Es verdad de paso solo pueden haber 88 caballeros que porten sus armaduras sagradas creo que de esos 100 niños solo 10 lograran ser caballeros

Kanon: Y porque lo dices

Shinji: No lo sé pero presiento que así va a ser

Kanon: Para que lo sepas uno de esos 100 niños fue enviado a Grecia para ser un caballero se llama Tsukune Aono es japonés igual que tu

Shinji: Pero una cosas todos esos niños son japoneses igual que yo

Kanon: No todos algunos fueron recogidos de otros países como por ejemplo 2 niños de nombre Joey y Psy que son de Estados Unidos también fueron llevados para ser caballeros pero hay un chico que creo que morirá pronto

Shinji: ¿Quién?

Kanon: Un chico de nombre Naruto Uzumaki que fue enviado a la Isla de la reina muerte

Shinji: Isla de la reina muerte

Kanon: Esa isla es el infierno sobre la tierra es un lugar horrible que casi ningún ser humano pueda sobrevivir debido a las altas temperaturas que ronda en la isla alrededor de 47 C y se dice que quienes lograron sobrevivir a la isla quedaron traumatizados de por vida

Shinji: Eso es horrible

Kanon: Técnicamente las probabilidades que ese niño sobreviva son escasas hasta decir nulas

Shinji: Tengo una idea

Kanon: Cual es

Shinji: Iré a la Isla de la reina muerte a entrenar

Kanon: Estas loco acaso quieres morir

Shinji: Hay un dicho que dice el que no arriesga no gana y pienso que si permanezco en esa isla por lo menos 2 años puede que me haga más fuerte y logre despertar el 7mo sentido

Kanon: Si tu lo dices (Tenía planeado entrenarlo en otro lugar que no fuera Grecia pero también pienso que si logra sobrevivir a esa isla puede que tenga grandes progresos) pensó en lo que dijo Shinji

Esta decidido para mañana iras a la Isla de la reina muerte a entrenar durante 2 años

Narrador: El dia paso y Shinji va a la Isla de la reina muerte allí conoce a Naruto y entablan una amistad para Naruto Shinji se había convertido en una fuente de apoyo y moral haciéndole recordar que siempre hay una luz de esperanza al final del camino, a los primeros meses a Shinji le fue fácil acostumbrase al clima de la isla gracias que uso su cosmos para que su cuerpo soportase el infernal ambiente que se respira a la vez le enseño a Naruto en cómo se puede despertar el cosmos

2 años después

Shinji: Bueno Naruto dentro de unos días me iré

Naruto: Ya dominas el 7mo sentido

Shinji: Aun no pero siento que estoy cerca y como va tu dominio del cosmos

Naruto: A pasos muy lentos pero seguro

Shinji: Y que harás después de dominar tu cosmos dime

Naruto: Lo mismo que tu dominare el 7mo sentido y tomare la armadura de Fénix que dice ser la más poderosa entre los caballeros de bronce

Shinji: Al menos sé que seré un caballero de plata eso quiere decir que estoy un rango arriba de ti

Naruto: Eso no me importa según la leyenda el Fénix renace de sus cenizas y e hace más fuerte y eso seré

Shinji: Que tengas suerte futuro caballero de Fénix

Naruto: Lo mismo digo de ti futuro caballero de Cruz del Sur

Narrador: Los días pasaron y Shinji se fue en un yate en donde estaba Kanon después el no paraba de felicitar a Shinji por haber sobrevivido como el prometió también le dio merito a Naruto por seguir aún vivo y por haber despertado su cosmos

Kanon: Shinji nunca dejas de impresionarme lo sabes lograste algo que yo creía imposible

Shinji: Tú me dijiste que para un caballero no existe lo imposible mientras uno se propone a hacer algo es capaz que se haga realidad

Kanon: Y has logrado despertar el 7mo sentido

Shinji: Aun no pero siento que estoy cerca

Kanon: Y entonces a dónde quieres entrenar para por fin despertar el 7mo sentido

Shinji: Tal vez debería ser un lugar que represente un reto para mí

Kanon: Para alguien que sobrevivió al propio infierno el peor lugar que estaría sería un lugar helado

Shinji: Porque un lugar helado

Kanon: Debes saber que las personas que viven en clima único tienen dificultades para vivir en un clima opuesto, lo que quiero decir es que una persona que haya vivido mucho tiempo en clima caliente tiene problemas para vivir en un clima helado porque el cuerpo no está capacitado para ese tipo de clima

Shinji: Entonces quieres decir que si voy a un lugar frio a entrenar las probabilidades que tendría de sobrevivir son poca verdad

Kanon: De nuevo estas en lo correcto Shinji

Shinji: Eso es un reto que tomare y superare

Kanon: Los lugares que entrenarías serían los polos norte y sur pero recomendaría que para eso vayas a Siberia debido que Camus está entrenando a unos niños para ser caballeros y uno de ellos es Joey Jones de los 100 niños que envió el señor Kido

Shinji: Insinúas que entrene en Siberia porque está el caballero de Acuario entrenando unos niños para ser caballeros, que puede que me sea útil para despertar el 7mo sentido mejor todavía además en la Isla de la muerte solo pude llevarme bien con Naruto y con una linda chica debido a que el maestro de Naruto es un auténtico demonio de tan solo pensar que lo único que hace fuerte a un hombre es el odio me enferma, puede que me lleve bien con Camus

Kanon: Tenlo por seguro ya está dentro de 3 días iras a Siberia a entrenar y ver si por fin lograr despertar el 7mo sentido

Shinji: Gracias Kanon y hare lo de siempre dar lo mejor hasta el final

Narrador: Después del viaje van primero a Japón para ver como esta Saori

Shinji: Hey Kanon si mal lo recuerdo estas a cargo de Saori verdad

Kanon: Así es aunque ella sabe que es la encarnación de Atenea le dije que hasta que no cumpla los 13 años no deberá de asumir su responsabilidad como diosa por ahora tendrá que vivir como una persona normal

Shinji: Entiendo por ahora solamente nos conformaremos que solamente sea Saori Kido nieta del difunto Mitsumasa Kido no

Kanon: Sabes Shinji me he percatado que a ti no se te escapa nada

Shinji: Bueno tú y los demás caballeros de plata me enseñaron a ser atento a todo y puede sonar exagerado pero cuando estuve en la isla Naruto y el maestro me dijeron que soy un genio

Kanon: En realidad no exageraban del todo, hasta yo creo que eres un genio Shinji

Shinji: Y eso porque

Kanon: Porque siempre se te ocurre un plan que mayor parte del tiempo casi nunca falla ni hablar cuando te vi luchando con otros aprendices de caballeros siempre veo que ya sabes que hacer y como tomar ventaja del oponente y por lo general nunca vi que hayas perdido una pelea ni contra Casios

Shinji: La verdad sentí todas las peleas fáciles porque siempre me enfrento a tipos que solo se basan en la fuerza bruta jamás piensan antes de actuar y mayor ejemplo que me enfrente fue a Casios mientras que me enfrentaba a Naruto en las practicas al principio tuve mucha ventaja porque se basaba en lo mismo fuerza bruta pero después le aconseje que midiera su fuerza y tuviera una estrategia de combate luego en las siguientes prácticas que tuve con el mejoro y estuvo a la par de mi hasta le conté sobre el 7mo sentido y me dijo que también quiere dominarlo después de dominar su cosmos

Kanon: Puede que ese Naruto después de obtener su armadura se vuelva tal vez el más poderoso entre los niños que pueden que logren convertirse en caballero eso pienso

Shinji: Yo también lo pienso y cuando lo conocí vi que es un chico muy alegre y energético pero de vez en cuando después de los entrenamientos lo vi muy triste de no cumplir con las expectativas de su maestro y de no sentirse lo suficiente fuerte para sobrevivir yo siempre intervenía para por lo menos subirle los ánimos no solo yo sino también una linda chica de nombre Esmeralda que siempre le atendía las heridas que siempre sufría de los entrenamientos

Kanon: Ok entiendo y puede que tú fuiste como un apoyo emocional para él no es así

Shinji: Si lo pones de esa forma si

Kanon: Antes que vayas a entrenar a Siberia mejor vayamos a saludar a Saori de vez en cuando me pregunta por ti

Shinji: Que Saori se preocupa

Kanon: En realidad no solo quería levantarte un poco los ánimos

Shinji: Y vaya que forma (comentario sarcástico)

Narrador: En la mansión Kido

Kanon: Como te van los estudios

Saori: Bien

Kanon: Como van las clases de piano y de arte

Saori: Como siempre bien

Kanon: Es verdad Tatsumi

Tatsumi: Si señor Kanon las notas de la señorita siguen igual de ejemplares y fue elegida como presidenta de la clase por 3era vez consecutiva

Saori: Kanon está bien que aun esto siga así que hay si el Santuario me necesita ahora

Kanon: No te preocupes por ahora confórmate en ser una niña normal que está disfrutando de la vida recuerda que cuando cumplas los 13 años tomaras tu rol como diosa y podrás conocer el Santuario y a los caballeros de oro, plata y de bronce

Saori: Y qué hay de los chicos que envió mi abuelo hace como 3 años

Kanon: Cuando cumplas con la edad de 13 años los volverán a ver así los que logren estar vivos

Saori: Que quieres decir

Kanon: Veras el entrenamiento de ser un caballero es un camino muy difícil donde uno tiene que dar lo mejor de sí mismo para progresar es posible que algunos niños mueran en los entrenamientos o decidan salir corriendo sin saber que eso les pueda costar la vida

Saori: Eso es horrible mi abuelo sabio de eso porque tuvo que hacerlo

Kanon: No te asuste el señor Kido lo hiso porque creyó que mientras más caballeros que estén dispuesto a dar su vida por el bien haya mejor no solo para ti sino para todo el mundo

Saori: Pero es horrible que los caballeros solo tenga que vivir de mí y de morir en batalla

Kanon: Vivir para después morir en batalla forma parte de la naturaleza de los caballeros recuerda que nosotros luchamos por causas justas y nobles y si es así mejor morir creyendo en un futuro

Saori: Y Shinji logro convertirse en caballero

Kanon: Aun no él se prometió a si mismo que cuando se haya convertido en caballero habrá alcanzado el 7mo sentido el nivel más alto entre los caballeros

Saori: Porque quiere eso

Kanon: Shinji quiere ser fuerte para ser de gran utilidad y estar a la altura de los demás caballeros para ser pieza clave en futuras batallas

Saori: Pero quien es el enemigo de ahora

Kanon: No lo sabemos aún pero en caso que se presente estaremos preparados para luchar

Saori: Pero que pasara cuando todo esto termine

Kanon: No lo sé probablemente algunos se quieran quedar en el Santuario o en otra parte del mundo a entrenar a futuros caballeros u otros decidan retirarse para vivir una vida normal y pacifica

Saori: Seria mejor que todos pudieran vivir una vida normal

Kanon: Posiblemente sea lo mejor pero por ahora hay que estar preparado para todo, pero lo más seguro sea que el enemigo se revele dentro de 3 años

Saori: Esta bien por ahora seguiré con mi vida sigue normalmente, gracias por la información

Y como esta Shinji

Kanon: Por ahora está en su habitación en alguna parte de la mansión descansando dentro de 3 días ira a Siberia a entrenar por 2 años puede que después de ese entrenamiento logre despertar el 7mo sentido y se haga caballero de la Cruz del Sur

Narrador: Al día siguiente alguien visita la mansión Kido

¿?: Hola vine a ver si esta Kanon

Tatsumi: Ok se lo avisare al señor Kanon

¿?: Dile que lo visita un amigo Ryoji Kaji

Tatsumi: Entendido enseguida se lo avisare

Narrador: Tatsumi va en donde esta Kanon

Tatsumi: Señor viene alguien de nombre Ryoji Kaji diciendo que es su amigo

Kanon: Ja ese Kaji dile que pase

Narrador: Kaji pasa al salón

Kanon: Hola Kaji tiempo sin verte

Kaji: Miren quien está aquí el suplente del caballero de Gemini

Kanon: De que hablas caballero de Copa, dime a que se debe tu visita

Kaji: Solo estaba tomando un descanso del trabajo en Alemania

Kanon: Escuche que trabajas para el gobierno japonés

Kaji: Bueno después de convertirme en caballero de plata quise dar mi granito de arena al mundo sin tener que recurrir a los golpes

Kanon: Y desde cuándo es que trabajas para el gobierno

Kaji: Desde hace como unos 5 años

Kanon: Y dime en que estabas trabajando últimamente para que te dieras un descanso

Kaji: Pues el gobierno hace como 3 años me pidieron que me infiltrara en una organización de nombre NERV liderada por el señor Gendo Ikari

Kanon: Gendo Ikari he oído hablar de ese hombre

Kaji: Te diré una cosa que se de ese hombre es alguien frio y manipulador que no duda en hacer cualquier cosa con el fin de cumplir sus metas y para finalizar su organización está ligada a la ONU en otras palabras un hombre muy poderoso

Kanon: E oído también que abandono a su hijo

Kaji: Olvide esa parte que después de la pérdida de su esposa abandono a su hijo sin el menor remordimiento a saber de esto me pregunto qué tipo de ser humano es ese hombre

Kanon: Y si te digo que me encontré a su hijo abandonado en la calle hace como 5 años

Kaji: De verdad y en donde esta

Kanon: Pues me lo lleve y lo estoy entrenando para ser caballero

Kaji: No puedo creerlo el hijo abandonado del señor Ikari siendo entrenado para ser un caballero y dime que armadura le toco

Kanon: La Cruz del Sur

Kaji: Una armadura de plata como la mía y como le va en su entrenamiento

Kanon: Digamos que va bastante bien él se prometió a si mismo que quiere dominar el 7mo sentido para después tomar su armadura con honor

Kaji: Dominar el 7mo sentido no se supone que eso es solo de caballeros dorados

Kanon: No necesariamente cualquier caballero si se lo proponer puede despertar el 7mo sentido y con un poco de entrenamiento es capaz de dominarlo hasta tu Kaji

Kaji: Si hubiera sabido eso hace años me hubiera propuesto a querer dominarlo también pero con el trabajo que tengo creo que se me hará imposible tener por lo menos tiempo para esas cosas

Kanon: Y cómo te va en tu infiltración en NERV

Kaji: Pues allí me pidieron que cuidara de una niña de nombre Asuka Langley Shikinami que fue elegida para pilotear un EVA por ahora está siendo entrenada en todo tipo de ramas educativas y militares y lo más sorprendente es que esa niña es toda una prodigio ya se está graduando de la secundaria a la edad de 11 años

Kanon: Impresionante pero ¿Qué es un EVA?

Narrador: Kaji le explica todo lo relacionado con los evangelio y cuáles son los planes de NERV con relación a estos EVAS y para que los necesitan también le conto sobre unas creaturas denominadas ángeles y que se predice que atacaran Tokyo-3 en donde está la base de NERV en tan solo 3 años aproximadamente

Kanon: Haber me dices que esa organización está utilizando a unos robots gigantes llamados EVA se usaran para luchar contra esos ángeles que nacieron después del 2do impacto que entre nosotros los caballeros hemos bautizado como La ira de dios

Kaji: Si aún me acuerdo de aquel cosmos poderoso que causo ese impacto era tremendo como si fuera un dios

Kanon: Yo también sentí ese cosmos aquella vez era un poder monstruoso que hasta los caballeros dorados y el Patriarca se sintieron abrumado de tal poder, a decir verdad con respecto a esos ángeles pueden que se trasformen en enemigos mortales posiblemente peor que la resurrección de Hades

Kaji: Según tengo entendido que el despertar de Hades serán aproximadamente en 3 años tremenda coincidencia no posiblemente cuando Saori cumpla los 13 años y tome su rol como diosa Atenea se nos venga una guerra santa nunca antes vista y pregunto si lograremos salir victorioso

Kanon: Pero la pregunta es quien atacara primero si Hades o los ángeles

Kaji: Si de algo se es cuando nos toque luchar contra Hades y sus 108 espectros no tendremos problemas en luchar tranquilamente pero con los ángeles será complicado gracias que esa la organización estará luchando contra ellos por lo que si vamos a intervenir será de forma discreta sin tener que llamar la atención

Kanon: Pero también está el hecho que esa NERV sepa de todo esto y haya predicho con su tecnología acerca de cuándo atacara esos ángeles me está dando mala espina

Kaji: A mí también me está dando mala espina puede que Gendo y toda esa organización oculte algo que puede que afecte el futuro de la humanidad de ser así que razón tienen ángeles para querer atacar a ellos directamente

Narrador: Kanon y Kaji estaban meditando de todo lo que sabían hasta que llego Shinji a la sala en donde están ellos

Shinji: Ya llegue

Kanon: Shinji como te fue en el parque de diversiones

Shinji: Bastante bien tenía tiempo que no me relajaba

Disculpa pero quien es el

Kaji: Me llamo Ryoji Kaji y tú debes de ser el hijo de Gendo Ikari

Narrador: Shinji se sorprende al escuchar el nombre de su padre

Shinji: Que sabes de mi padre (lo expresa en un tono calmado y sereno)

Narrador: Kaji le explica a Shinji todo lo relacionado con su padre y de los planes de la organización que lidera de nombre NERV también le cuenta sobre la llegada de los ángeles y con relación del despertar de Hades también le hablo sobre su trabajo como espía del gobierno japonés y de todo relacionado a lo que él ha investigado, la respuesta de Shinji era similar a la de Kanon

Shinji: Una pregunta Kaji

Kaji: Cual es

Shinji: Conoces a una niña de cabello azul claro ojos rojos y de piel blanca que cuando la vi la vi junto a mi padre un poco antes de que el me abandonara

Kaji: Te refieres a Rei Ayanami

Shinji: Ese es su nombre

Narrador: Kaji le explica a Shinji todo lo que sabe de Rei de que es la 1era elegida y de su relación con el padre de Shinji

Kaji: Eso es todo lo que se de Rei

Shinji: Gracias por la información, pero de casualidad hay otro elegido

Kaji: Si se llama Asuka

Narrador: Kaji le cuenta a Shinji todo lo relacionado a Asuka de cómo fue que él se encargó de cuidarla y de cómo su madre entro en una locura en confundir a Asuka con una muñeca le cuenta también en cómo es su personalidad destacando su forma de ser orgullosa e independiente y como a la edad que tiene ahora se ha graduado de la secundaria y finalizando sobre los entrenamientos que hace para pilotear el EVA unidad 02

Shinji: Vaya con todo lo que ha vivido y está viviendo puedo entender que se comporta de esa forma para superar lo recuerdos de su pasado pero es admirable lo que hace y como se esfuerza en seguir adelante en los retos que le ponen

Kanon: En serio, no me digas (Tono súper sarcástico)

Shinji: Pero una cosa si hay una piloto para el EVA 00 y una para el EVA 02 cual es piloto de la unidad 01 si hay uno hipotéticamente

Kaji: En realidad esa unidad no tiene piloto por ahora

Shinji: Ok mejor no hago más preguntas

Kaji: Shinji de verdad estas entrenando para ser caballero no es así

Shinji: Si pero antes de obtener mi armadura primero debo dominar el 7mo sentido a toda costa para estar al nivel de los caballeros dorados

Kaji: Y porque no luchas contra mí, para que lo sepas soy un caballero de plata

Shinji: De verdad eres un caballero de plata y en donde está tu armadura

Kaji: Mi armadura es de Copa y la tengo escondida en el Santuario por obvias razones, la razón porque quiero luchar contra ti es para ver cómo es tu progreso y si de verdad eres digno de ser un caballero

Shinji: Acepto el desafío será mi primera vez que lucho contra un caballero de plata de verdad

Narrador: 1 hora después en el jardín de la mansión

Kaji: Bien Shinji estás listo

Shinji: Nací listo

Kanon: Bueno veré como pelean ustedes 2, Shinji espero ver cuánto as progresado en tu entrenamiento en Isla de la reina muerte

Shinji: No lo decepcionare

Narrador: La pelea comienza y Kaji y Shinji se intercambian golpes de forma muy pareja, Kaji da una patada y Shinji lo esquiva y lo contrarresta con un rodillazo en el estómago se recupera y comienza a concentrar su cosmos

Kaji: Eres bueno pero yo no me quedare atrás

Gran Glaciar (técnica que inventada similar al Rayo de Aurora de Hyoga/Joey)

Shinji: AAaarrgghhhh

Narrador: Shinji cae al suelo al sufrir la técnica de Kaji y a los pocos segundos se levanta

Shinji: Conque este es el nivel de un caballero de plata

Kaji: Primera vez que sufres de una técnica como la mía

Shinji: Jeje si y no me imaginaba que dolería tanto, ahora mi turno

Relámpago de la Cruz del Sur

Kaji: Que

Aaarrggghh

Narrador: Kaji fue lanzado lejos cuando sufrió el ataque de Shinji y a la vez de dejo una herida en el pecho en forma de cruz

Kanon: Vaya me dejaste impresionado diste un ataque muy fuerte a un caballero de plata experimentado

Shinji: Pues me tomo casi 2 años dominar la técnica que hice no me imagine que la probaría por primera vez ante un caballero de plata

Kanon: Conque tu primera vez y que herida le dejaste a Kaji

Narrador: Kaji vuelve a entrar en escena

Kaji: Debo admitirlo tu rayo sí que dolió me dejaste una marca, de verdad tienes talento

Shinji: Gracias pero debo informarte que esto es fruto de mi entrenamiento el talento tiene sus límites pero el esfuerzo y dedicación no conoce los limites

Kaji: Grandes palabras chico de verdad tienes lo necesario para ser un caballero

Shinji: Gracias otra vez pero mi entrenamiento no estará completo si no domino el 7mo sentido

Kaji: Entonces continuemos

Narrador: Kaji se lanza directo hacia Shinji para golpearlo de frente, pero el reacciona rápidamente en poner sus brazos en posición de escudo, Kaji reacciona agachándose dando golpes por el estómago de Shinji, el después de sufrir la serie de golpes retrocede un poco cansado

Shinji: (Necesito una táctica para tomar ventaja o si no perderé) pensó mientras ve a Kaji

Kanon: Que pasa Shinji te rindes

Shinji: Nunca me rendiré aunque sea una pelea amistosa

Kaji: Ese es el espíritu nunca rendirse ante nada pero yo tampoco me rendiré en esta pelea

Gran Glaciar

Narrador: Kaji usa su Gran Glaciar otra vez pero Shinji ve con detalle y en una milésima de segundo salta muy alto logrando esquivar la técnica y da una fuerte patada a la cabeza de Kaji

Shinji: Cometiste un grave error el mismo truco no funciona 2 veces contra un caballero

Relámpago de la Cruz del Sur

Kaji: Pero si estás haciendo lo mismo que yo, ¿Pero qué?

Narrador: La técnica de Shinji da de nuevo a Kaji lanzándolo otra vez pero hiriendo gravemente el pecho

Kanon: Ya fue suficiente el ganador, Shinji Ikari

Narrador: Kaji vuelve otra vez en escena gravemente herido

Kaji: Perdí acepto la derrota con honor

Shinji: En serio que te deje heridas muy graves más que nada tal vez puse mi insignia en tu pecho

Kaji: Que esto no es nada recuerda que soy un caballero este tipo de cosas forman parte del oficio y además tengo un has bajo la manga

Narrador: Kaji concentrar su cosmos y llama a su armadura de Copa desde Grecia, en alguna parte del Santuario comienza a brillar un resplandor y levita la caja con la armadura de Copa después la caja de disparar a gran velocidad a Japón en donde esta Kaji, Shinji se sorprende de lo que ve en frente de el

Shinji: Usaste tu cosmos para llamar tu armadura y por curiosidad en donde estaba

Kaji: Para que lo sepas la escondí en el Santuario

Shinji: ¡Que! Vino desde el Santuario

Kanon: Cualquier caballero de cierto nivel es capaz de hacer eso e inclusive un caballero dorado

Shinji: Entonces si llego a tener mi armadura sería capaz de hacer lo mismo que hiso Kaji

Kanon: Exacto más si llegas a dominar el 7mo sentido más fácil aun

Kaji: Que suerte tengo que me toco la armadura de Copa

Shinji: Que la hace especial

Kaji: Esta armadura tiene propiedades curativas quien beba en esta armadura podrá recuperarse de heridas mortales y no solo tiene la habilidad de quien ve el reflejo de sí mismo es capaz de ver su futuro

Shinji: A eso lo llamo una bendición de los dioses

Narrador: Kaji bebe agua en su armadura y se recupera por completo

Shinji: Increíble es verdad que cura las heridas

Kaji: Bebe un poco si quieres

Narrador: Shinji bebe del agua y se recupera todas las heridas

Shinji: Me siento como nuevo, pero es verdad que se puede ver el futuro

Kaji: Pues compruébalo tú mismo

Narrador: Shinji ve su reflejo en la Copa y se sorprende de lo que ve

Shinji: Soy yo y estoy vestido con la armadura de Cruz del Sur y me veo genial

Kanon: Al fin y al cabo tendrás tu armadura de plata ya está predicho

Shinji: Hay algo mas

Kaji: Que es

Shinji: Veo a una chica de pelo morado que no es Saori y voy con ella en un auto

Kaji: ¿Misato?

Shinji: Veo a mi padre y en una especie de base subterránea, hay un robot gigante y me monto en ese robot y al parecer peleo contra un monstruo gigante me pregunto que será todo eso

Kaji: Yo creo saber que es

Narrador: Kaji le explica todo lo que Shinji acaba de ver y sobre la persona que vio y el robot que se monta

Shinji: Que soy el tercer elegido y que esa mujer que me lleva se llama Misato Katsuragi y el robot que me monto es el EVA unidad 01 y que el monstruo que me enfrento es un ángel esto se vuelve más extraño

Kanon: Si eso parece, lo mejor será esperar que eso pase como se ha predicho y si se puede cambiar que sea algo para bien

Shinji: Si pero si de algo se es que are caballero de plata

Kaji: Debes saber que aunque sepas de tu futuro no significa que todo está escrito nosotros como seres vivos tenemos la voluntad de decidir lo que queramos en nuestro futuro

Kanon: Esta en lo cierto siempre tenemos a nuestra disposición algo llamado fuerza de voluntad que nos permite hacer milagros aunque no se hayan predicho

Shinji: Es verdad todo el esfuerzo que estoy haciendo para ser caballero fue algo que yo mismo hice con mi propia voluntad

Kanon: Pero cuando te encontré tirado en la calle fue digamos un golpe del destino que habría pasado si no hubiese sido así (todos que es lo que paso en realidad)

Shinji: Y por eso debo seguir entrenando para ser un gran caballero, para mañana iré a Siberia a entrenar por unos 2 años para ver si logro dominar el 7mo sentido

Kaji: Iras a Siberia te deseo lo mejor allí yo entrene junto con Camus para ser caballeros

Shinji: Entrenaste en Siberia para ser caballero, me darías unos consejos de como entrenar allí

Kaji: Presta mucha atención

1 Adaptarte al clima frio

2 No tenerle miedo a los osos polares

3 Si vas a nadar en las aguas fría te recomiendo no comer primero

4 Tener cuidado de no sufrir un resfriado o de hipotermia

Shinji: Entendido seguiré sus consejos al pie de la letra

Kanon: Deberías llevarte varios abrigos por si acaso

Kaji: No necesariamente cuando yo y Camus entrenábamos nosotros demostrábamos quien resistía más el clima frio hasta una vez se me ocurrió entrenar sin camisa ni zapatos

Kanon: Pero Shinji entreno en Grecia durante 3 años y en los siguientes 2 años en la isla de la reina muerte por lo que su cuerpo ya está acostumbrado a un clima muy cálido y caluroso

Kaji: Bueno rezare a que no te de hipotermia o mueras congelado

Kanon: (Espero que no lo viole un oso polar o una mujer de nieve de las feas) pensó mientras se imaginaba como iba a estar Shinji en Siberia

Narrador: A los 2 días Shinji va a Siberia allí conoce a Joey y Isaac quienes están entrenando para ser caballero de Cisne, a los primeros meses Shinji tenía dificultades en acostumbrase al clima frio y para su mala suerte sufrió 3 hipotermias durante 3 meses le tomo 1 año acostumbrase al extremo clima frio y cada vez sintió que cada vez estuvo más cerca de despertar el 7mo sentido

Un día Isaac peleo contra Joey al saber que la razón de que quiere ser caballero es para ver a su madre que está dentro de un barco hundido, Isaac se molestó mucho dando a entender que Joey quiso ser caballero a beneficio propio, Shinji vio lo que paso pero no hiso nada porque estaba de acuerdo con Isaac con respecto a Joey, más tarde Shinji y Isaac conversaron sobre el comportamiento de Joey, Shinji estaba muy decepcionado sobre Joey al saber que quiso ser caballero por ver una vez más a su fallecida madre a los pocos minutos sintieron el cosmos de Joey ejercerse se aproximaron a ver qué estaba haciendo y se sorprendieron al ver a Joey romper el piso de hielo para nadar en las profundidades

Isaac: Ese idiota

Shinji: ¡Oh no! Hoy la corriente de agua se hará mas fuerte generando un maremoto

Isaac: Hay que detenerlo antes que haga una estupidez

Narrador: Isaac y Shinji se aproximan en donde esta Joey, nadan en el hoyo que Joey hiso para alcanzarlo pero a la vez la corriente de agua ya comenzaba a acelerarse y Joey se estaba arrastrando por tal corriente, Isaac y Shinji están poniendo resistencia para salvar a Joey, logran alcanzarlo y agarrarlo por la mano pero la corriente se torna más rápida y sin querer Isaac perdió el equilibrio y se arrastró por el agua y sin saberlo choco contra un pico grande en el ojo izquierdo al fin final Isaac fue arrastrado por el agua mientras que Shinji lograr salvar a Joey e ir a la superficie y tienen una charla

Joey: Yo lo siento

Narrador: Shinji golpea a Joey

Shinji: Sabes lo que hiciste

Joey: Por mi culpa Isaac fue arrastrado a la corriente

Shinji: Y sabes por qué fue

Joey: Fue porque no fui lo suficiente fuerte para salvarlo

Narrador: Shinji vuelve a golpear a Joey

Shinji: No idiota la razón por culpa de tu egoísmo y sentimentalismo

Joey: Por mi egoísmo y sentimentalismo

Shinji: Como dijo el maestro Camus los sentimientos son la peor debilidad de un caballero, de verdad quisiste ser un caballero para ver a tu madre una vez mas

Joey: Seré honesto antes de que me recogiera el señor Kido solo era huérfano en las calles que perdió a su madre en un barco hundido me sentía solo en el mundo y nadie me protegía solo era yo hasta que conocí a Psy que es huérfano al igual que yo después de que el señor Kido me recogió no sabía qué hacer me contaron sobre la leyenda de los caballeros y me sentí atraído para ver si eso era la solución pero cuando me asignaron a ir aquí sabiendo que aquí fue donde murió mi madre me sentí feliz al saber que por una vez más podía volver a verla por eso quise ser caballero

Shinji: Y después de ver a tu madre que harás dime

Joey: No lo sé tal vez ir a Japón a ver si los demás se hicieron caballeros

Shinji: Sabes que me decepcionas casi parece que Isaac se sacrifico por nada pensé que querías ser un caballero con el fin de luchar por la justicia y el bienestar del mundo no por un deseo infantil e inmaduro

Joey: Si lo de ser un caballero es todo lo que me queda en este mundo todo lo que he amado se me fue

Shinji: Crees que eres el único que sufre y lo ha perdido todo

Joey: Pues yo

Shinji: Te diré algo sobre mí para que entiendas, yo vi morir a mi madre en frente de mis ojos y después mi papa me abandono sin decir nada dejándome con unos tíos que me veían como un saco de arena que podía golpear e insultar y tratarme de la peor manera una vez escape de mis tíos creyendo eso solucionaría todo pero me equivoque en cambio pase días solo sin que nadie hiciera algo por mi hasta que un día me encontré con Kanon y todo cambio me enseño lo importante de tomar decisiones y ser firme con ellas y de aceptar las cosas como son y de no sucumbir ante el dolor y la miseria, cuando fui a Grecia a entrenar me como cada caballero mostraba firmeza y seriedad y poder todos me contaron que tuvieron que pasar por momentos difíciles para ser caballeros y en cambio yo me tuve que esforzar día y noche entrenando aunque eso me costara la vida para despertar mi cosmos luego tuve que entrenar en la isla de la reina muerte allí fue donde comprendí lo que significa el infierno allí todo se torno en mi contra pero sabes que hice para superar ese infierno

Joey: Que hiciste

Shinji: Me esforcé en querer salir adelante y superar cada obstáculo que me imponían, mi deseo de salir adelante y superar cualquier obstáculo con el fin de cumplir mi cometido fueron claves para salir vivo de esa isla

Joey: Pero cuál es tu objetivo para querer hacer todo eso

Shinji: Dominar el 7mo sentido para después volverme caballero y luchar por la justicia

Joey: El 7mo sentido que es eso

Shinji: Te lo resumiré es el cosmos definitivo el nivel más alto que puede llegar un caballero

Joey: El cosmos definitivo pero para que quieres llegar a eso

Shinji: Quiero ser fuerte para proteger al mundo entero de toda amenaza y demostrar que valgo algo, por eso es que me propuse a querer dominar el 7mo sentido y mi esfuerzo está tomando frutos cada vez siento que estoy cerca de lógralo, dime Joey que aprendiste de lo que te dije

Joey: Que es importante seguir adelante y cumplir metas y que no solo yo sino también mucha gente está sufriendo

Shinji: Exacto pero te aconsejo una cosa

Joey: Que es

Shinji: Madurar y ser firme

Joey: Porque

Narrador: Shinji concentra su cosmos y con su brazo derecho golpea el piso disparando en donde está el barco haciendo que se hunda más al grado que ya se perdió para siempre en el fondo del mar, Joey al ver esto empezó a gritar

Joey: Mama, mama, ¡MAAMAAAA!

Sniff porque sniff porque Shinji

Shinji: De que te lamentas

Joey: No viste lo que hiciste ahora ya no puedo ver a mi mama nunca mas

Shinji: Lo único que hice fue romper esa debilidad que tienes a tu madre, para que madures de una vez

Joey: Cállate

Narrador: Joey concentra su cosmos y ataca a Shinji este evita el golpe con mucha facilidad

Shinji: Porque dudas ni si quiera estas usando todo tu potencial

Joey: Pagaras por lo que has hecho

Shinji: No hice nada solo rompí ese recuerdo triste que tanto te lamentas

Joey: Mentira

Narrador: Joey intenta dar otro golpe pero Shinji logra evitarlo y contrarresta con un golpe en el estómago a Joey

Shinji: En serio de nada sirve lamentarse por toda la vida

Joey: Cállate ya

Narrador: Joey se lanza hacia Shinji para golpearlo pero es incapaz de lastimarlo, Shinji por su parte usa su técnica

Shinji: Relámpago de la Cruz del Sur

Narrador: Shinji daña gravemente a Joey en el pecho dejándole una herida en forma de cruz, Joey esta tan herido que casi no tiene fuerzas para continuar

Shinji: Repito por esto es que quieres ser caballero

Joey: Porque lo hiciste Shinji ahora jamás volveré a ver a mi madre

Shinji: Una pregunta como ya no puedes ver a tu madre nunca más que harás con tu vida

Joey: No lo se

Shinji: Entonces para que has estado entrenando para ser un caballero durante estos últimos años respóndeme

Joey: De verdad quiero ser un caballero

Shinji: Para que exactamente

Joey: Para proteger a la gente

Shinji: Eso es todo

Joey: También para luchar por la justicia y mantener la paz

Shinji: Eso es todo Joseph Carter Jones

Joey: ¡SI!

Narrador: Un aire de silencio se sintió durante un minuto

Shinji: La razón de porque lo hice es para que no estés sufriendo por lo de tu madre

Joey: Para que dejara de sufrir que estás diciendo

Shinji: Digo que ese tipo de sentimiento que tienes hacia tu madre no te ayudara en nada

Joey: Como que no me ayudara

Shinji: Lo que veo en ti es tristeza y culpa por lo de tu madre y al saber que solo quisiste ser un caballero para poder verla una vez más algo me decía que empeoraría las cosas y al hundir el barco me di cuenta que estaba en lo cierto

Joey: Que querer ver a mi madre solo empeoraría las cosas debes estar bromeando

Shinji: No bromeo a lo que digo es que los sentimiento que tienes hacia tu madre son de querer llenar un vacío por miedo a la soledad y eso conlleva a dudas reflejando un miedo hacia lo que no entiendes

Narrador: Joey al escuchar eso se puso a reflexionar

Joey: A decir verdad solo recordaba a mi madre para no sentirme solo e inseguro y el recuerdo que tengo de mi madre es cuando se despidió de mi para que siguiera vivo mientras veía el barco hundiéndose

Shinji: Recordar momentos trágicos no beneficia a nadie y tú eres la prueba viviente, y te diré una cosa que pasaría si tu madre te estuviera viendo a ver cómo estas crees que estaría feliz a ver a un hijo lamentándose de que su madre está muerta y no sepa qué hacer con su vida, dime como te sentirías

Narrador: Lo que dijo Shinji hiso que Joey se sintiera más culpable

Joey: Estaría avergonzado muy avergonzado si mi madre me viera así

Shinji: Veo que ya entendiste todo ahora dime aun quieres ser un caballero

Joey: Si me are caballero para dar mi vida al bien así en vez de arrepentirme haría orgullosa a mama viendo como yo doy mi vida para cosas nobles y generosas

Shinji: Ya no tengo nada más que decir solo espero que seas fiel a tu palabras y logres ser un buen caballero, no caballero de Cisne

Joey: No lo defraudare lo juro caballero de Cruz del Sur

Narrador: Después de ese día Joey comienza a entrenar con más seriedad y tomas en cuente en ser un guerrero frio carente de sentimientos Shinji por su parte toma el ejemplo de Joey y a los pocos meses logra despertar el 7mo sentido de una vez grito de felicidad al lógralo, Camus por su parte estaba aplaudiendo el progreso de Joey y a Shinji por despertar el 7mo sentido

Un año después

Camus: Bueno Shinji ya te enseñe todo lo que sabía

Shinji: Gracias maestro

Camus: Para ser destinado a ser un caballero de plata has logrado despertar el 7mo sentido estoy muy orgulloso de ti

Shinji: Si pero siento que me falta dominarlo completamente

Camus: Si te aconsejo que si quieres dominarlo por completo mejor que vuelvas a entrenar en Grecia pero esta vez con los demás caballeros dorados

Shinji: Eso lo pensé también

Camus: Para mañana vendrá un avión a recogerte espero que logres ser un caballero ten fe

Shinji: Descuida por ahora lo más importante para mí es que domine el 7mo sentido no importa que deba volver a Grecia para que eso suceda

Camus: Recuerda Shinji jamás dudes ni te dejes dominar por los sentimientos se frio y directo

Shinji: No es necesario que me lo recuerde aprendí eso por la fuerza y como va Joey en su entrenamiento

Camus: Va bastante bien hace unos días él me dijo que pretende despertar el 7mo sentido para estar a tu nivel, es admirable que en un año el haya madurado te doy las gracias por enseñarle esa importante lección

Shinji: Era por su bien debido que por su sentimentalismo en aquel entonces fue la culpa de que Isaac se haya arrastrado por la corriente de agua

Camus: Espero que haya entendido de una vez que los sentimientos hacen débil a los caballeros pero valores como el amor y la determinación nos hace fuertes y directos

Shinji: Eso espero también

Narrador: Al día siguiente en la parada del avión Shinji se está despidiéndose de Camus y Joey

Shinji: Adiós maestro Camus

Adiós Joey espero que te hayas convertido en un caballero hecho y derecho

Joey: Adiós Shinji y para que lo sepas yo también intentare despertar el 7mo sentido ya verás puede que me pagues por lo de aquella vez

Shinji: Te deseo suerte con lo del 7mo sentido

Narrador: El avión despega hiendo rumbo a Grecia

En Grecia

Shinji: Bueno aquí finalizare todo

Kanon: Ten fe

Shinji: Kanon

Kanon: Aquí fue en donde empezamos y será en donde todo va a terminar

Shinji Así parece

Kanon: Te felicito por haber despertado el 7mo sentido pero te falta dominarlo

Shinji: Para eso vine bueno mejor que empiece

Narrador: Shinji entrena con los 10 caballeros de oro que están en el Santuario (recuerden que Dohko en esta parte está entrenando en China a Ichika de Dragón) empezando por Mu gracias a, el aprendió a tele transportarse de un lugar a otro mediante su cosmos después con Aldebarán aprende a cómo usar su cosmos sin siquiera moverse para atacar con Saga aprende a hacer ilusiones y ataque hipnóticos con Mascara de la muerte aprende de ir al mundo de los muertos a voluntad propia luego con Aioria aprende a moverse y ver todo a la velocidad de la luz y como sobrepasarla con Shaka aprende a como concentrar su cosmos a grandes niveles y de cómo suprimir a los 5 sentidos principales de cada ser vivo con los demás caballeros recapitula todo lo que ha aprendido

Un año después en la Sala del Patriarca

Patriarca: A partir de hoy Shinji Ikari serás portador de la armadura de la Cruz del Sur, felicidades ya eres un caballero de Atenea

Shinji: Gracias Patriarca le prometo que usare esta armadura a servicio del bien y nunca para satisfacer motivaciones personales

Patriarca: Me alegra escuchar eso y es admirable que un caballero como tu haya logrado dominar el 7mo sentido y expandiendo sus horizontes

Shinji: Les debo las gracias a todos mis maestros por enseñarme todo lo que saben

Narrador: Shinji se acerca a la caja con la armadura de Cruz del Sur abre la caja y se muestra la armadura de Cruz del Sur de color azul (en los artwork de Saint Seiya Online se muestra la armadura en color azul y de paso allí es de bronce) se desprende vistiendo a Shinji

Shinji: Me siento como el guerrero más poderoso de todo el universo siento que puedo alcanzar las estrellas

Patriarca: Te diré algo Shinji

Shinji: Que es gran Patriarca

Patriarca: Para serte sincero note que tu cosmos es mucho más poderoso que el de los caballeros dorados

Shinji: Es enserio, bueno a decir verdad quise dominar el 7mo sentido para estar a su altura pero no me imagine que me haría más poderoso que ellos

Patriarca: También pensé en eso tal vez sea debido que entrenaste intensamente durante 8 años con la determinación de dominar el 7mo sentido aparte que al final entrenaste con todos los caballeros de oro aprendiendo lo mejor de ellos

Shinji: Si es verdad gracias a mi entrenamiento para dominar el 7mo sentido con los caballeros dorados aprendí poderes psíquicos como telepatía tele transportación telequinesis piroquinesis (fuego con la mente) electroquinesis (rayos con la mente) e hipnosis también aprendí gracias a Shaka a como quitar los 5 sentidos principales gracias a Saga aprendí a distorsionar la realidad y enviar a alguien a otra dimensión y con Aioria a moverme a la velocidad de la luz y verla también

Patriarca: Puedo decirte con exactitud que eres un caballero muy completo a dominar diversas técnicas que un caballero dorado domina bien, dime que vas a hacer

Shinji: Me iré a Japón a ver a Kanon y a ver como son los demás caballeros de bronce y a proteger a la diosa Atenea de cualquier peligro y después de la lucha contra Hades que esta destinada dentro de poco iré ver a alguien especial cuyo encuentro está destinado en mi vida y puede que muchas cosas cambien

Patriarca: Entiendo te deseo suerte caballero de la Cruz del Sur

Narrador: Shinji va Japón de allí se encuentra de nuevo con Joey y Naruto, logra conocer a los demás caballeros pero no se imaginaba que habría también Amazonas entre ellas Asuna de Andrómeda y Orochi de Hidra pero el que más le llamo la atención fue a Tsukune Aono de Pegaso al decirle que el entreno en Grecia igual que el cosa que el sabia pero debido a su entrenamiento con los caballeros dorados no tuvo una oportunidad de conocerlo bien

Un mes pasó y Saori cumple los 13 años y fue a Grecia pera ser recibida como la diosa Atenea una semana paso y comienzan las guerras santas empezando por Asgard luego con Poseidón y finalizando con Hades, Tsukune y los demás 7 caballeros de bronce fueron los que más destacaron entre los otros caballeros Shinji por su parte estuvo al margen de todo pero más que nada estaba protegiendo a Saori mientras los demás luchan durante Asgard y Poseidón, en la gran batalla de Hades allí fue donde Shinji resalto entre muchos caballeros e inclusive dejando en ridículo a los dorados y a Tsukune y los demás en una ocasión mato a 25 espectros de un solo golpe todos lo que vieron eso hasta los espectros que seguían vivos se quedaron con cara de puta madre y hasta dio una pelea casi interminable contra los jueces del infierno y casi derrota a Thanos, después de la derrota de Hades Shinji junto con Tsukune y los demás caballeros de bronce como Naruto Y Kazuto recibieron el apodo de caballero supremo

En el Santuario en una fiesta de victoria organizada por el Patriarca por la derrota de Hades

Tsukune: Hurra hurra por nosotros

Psy: Si Hades por fin ha sido derrotado y la paz reina en el mundo

Naruto: Todo gracias a mi

Kazuto: Carajo Naruto no seas arrogante

Naruto: Que dices emo de mierda

Kazuto: Que no soy un emo pollo rostizado

Naruto: Hijo de puta

Narrador: Kazuto y Naruto se están dando de golpes mientras los demás andan apostando quien gana

Aldebarán: Yo apuesto por el Fénix

Aioria: Yo también apuesto por él, porqué odio a los lobos

Mascara de la muerte: Vete a la mierda Simba yo le vio al lobo

Milo: Me cae bien el lobito apuesto por el

Narrador: Mientras los caballeros de oro apuestan a ver quién gana entre Fénix contra Lobo en otra parte del Santuario esta Shinji, Kaji y Kanon conversando

Kaji: Bueno Hades ha sido derrotado hemos ganado

Kanon: Pero no todo está terminado no Shinji

Shinji: Falta la lucha que tendré contra esos ángeles

Kaji: Si mal lo recuerdo los ángeles atacaran Tokyo-3 en 2 días

Shinji: Si mal lo recuerdo cómo fue que entro a esa instalación

Kaji: Digamos que recibiste una carta de tu padre en la casa de tus tíos diciendo VEN esta en donde hay un teléfono y viene un auto con una mujer llamada Misato Kasuragi que te va a recoger luego estar en los cuarteles de NERV te dirán todo lo que sucede y te pedirán que te montes en el EVA para partirle la madre a ese ángel de mierda

Shinji: Suena muy fácil

Kaji: En realidad lo es, pero aquí viene lo gracioso

Shinji: Que es

Kaji: Pues ellos saben de ti por informes que dieron tus tíos diciendo que eres inseguro y dependiente de los demás en otras palabras un emo depresivo

Kanon: HAHAHAHAHA Por dios HAHAHAHA coño verga no puedo resistirme

Kaji: Aquí no termina lo gracioso es la cara que ponen todo el mundo al ver que el historial de Shinji es mentira

Shinji: HAHAHAHA Ya me imagino la cara que pondrán

Narrador: Los 3 no paraban de reír hasta que se calmaron

Shinji: Pero una cosa en donde voy a vivir di estaré peleando contra esos ángeles y esa organización de mi padre me va a vigilar no creo que sea seguro que viva en la mansión de la fundación Grad

Kaji: Bueno según lo que dice tu futuro vivirás con Misato

Kanon: Yo propuse algo mejor

Hey Shinji cuando pelees contra esos ángeles vivirás en un Pent-house de la mejor calidad hay televisor en pantalla plana una piscina de gran tamaño y hay internet en banda ancha que dices

Shinji: Digo que esta de puta madre ahora si viviré como un rey

Kanon: Y lo mejor vivirás solo no habrá nadie que te moleste o te diga que hacer en el Pent-house

Shinji: Me convenciste Kanon ahora sí que te luciste bueno debo prepararme para el vuelo

Kanon: Para que si te puedes tele transportar directo a Japón y te enseño en donde es el Pent-house

Shinji: Es verdad adiós Kaji que tengas suerte en Alemania

Narrador: Shinji y Kanon se tele transportan a Japón dejando solo a Kaji

Kaji: Mierda por qué no aprendí esa técnica ni modo me ira a mi velocidad Mach 5

Narrador: En Japón

Kanon: Bueno Shinji aquí es donde vivirás

Narrador: Shinji se en maravilla de ver su propio pent-house privado con todo lo que menciono Kanon

Shinji: Genial con todo lo que un hombre puede soñar

Kanon: Que tengas buenas noches Shinji yo me voy al Santuario

Narrador: Kanon se fue dejando a Shinji solo

Shinji: Para mañana empezara un nuevo comienzo me pregunto qué tan poderoso son esos ángeles

Pero primero a probar todo lo que hay

Narrador: Shinji está muy feliz de su pent-house privado pero a partir de 2 días empezara su lucha contra los ángeles ¿Sera capaz de derrotarlos? ¿Cómo será la organización NERV? ¿Y que pasara después de la batalla contra los ángeles? Siguán atentos para el próximo capitulo

FIN

Notas del autor: Espero que haya del prologo espero mejorar en os siguientes capítulos y para aclarar

Shinji vivirá solo en su pent-house y no dejara que alguien viva con él, ni Misato Ni Asuka ni si quiera Rei solo aceptara visitas en ciertas ocasiones

Shinji obviamente usara sus técnicas como caballero de plata pero también usara técnicas de caballero dorado

Eso es todo que disfruten del fanfic


	2. El primer Angel

Capitulo 1

El prime Ángel

Narrador: 2 días pasaron y Shinji está cerca de un teléfono en medio de la zona desolada, vestido con ropa formal de color negro con azul oscuro en las mangas y usando una chaqueta de smoking negro, con corbata y zapatos negros que hacen juego y usa lentes oscuros (imagínense vestido casi igual a Albert Wesker)

Shinji: Dentro de unos segundos alguien aparecerá por aquí

Narrador: Shinji ve a los lados y ve a una chica de pálida de cabello albino, parpadea por segundo y la chica ya no esta

Shinji: Nos volveremos a ver Rei

Narrador: A continuación aparece una creatura gigante con una especie de mascara que casi parece a un pájaro mientras se está lanzando misiles de forma masiva

Shinji: Con que esa es mi víctima no hay duda que barreré el suelo con él, espero que recé sus últimas palabras

Narrador: De repente aparece un auto donde esta Shinji, y abre la puerta donde sale una mujer diciendo lo siguiente

Misato: Lo siento llegue tarde, entre Shinji

Narrador: Shinji entre al auto, mientras maneja Misato se siente a la vez un gran silencio mientras Shinji está muy calmado como si lo que estuviera ocurriendo no significara nada para él, Misato da la iniciativa

Misato: Te preguntaras que es esa cosa verdad

Shinji: …

Misato: Se llama Ángel o Ángeles para ser más exactos son seres que nacieron después del 2do impacto y están aquí para destruir todo a su paso

Shinji: …

Misato: Dime porque estas vestido así debe ser ropa muy cara en donde la conseguiste

Shinji: ….

Misato: Eres un chico de pocas palabras con esa actitud jamás conquistaras chicas

Shinji: ….

Misato: Si quieras me estas escuchando te estoy hablando a ti no a una pared

Narrador: Misato para el auto en medio de la carretera y abre la ventana y usa unos binoculares para visualizar al Ángel de lejos, de repente sale un avión bombardero

Misato: Oh no va a lanzar una mina N2

Narrador: La mina N2 es lanzada en donde está el Ángel ocurre un impacto que genera una onda explosiva que arrasa todo a su en un radio de kilometraje (no se me la cantidad exacta) la onda se expandió hasta en donde se encuentra Shinji y Misato haciendo que el auto de voltee cayendo boca abajo y Misato y Shinji empuja para voltearlo

Misato: Muy bien Shinji empuja ahora

Shinji: (Esto es solo un juego de niños) pensó mientras empuja el auto sin hacer esfuerzo alguno

Narador: Shinji empujo el auto mientras que Misato no se percato de lo que hiso Shinji

Misato: Bueno Shinji parece que eres útil después de todo

Shinji: …

Misato: Acaso eres mudo di algo

Shinji: Estoy bien Misato

Misato: Con que hablas eh porque no decías algo antes

Shinji: Solo hablo cuando es necesario

Misato: Vaya no me imaginaba que eres un chico serio no

Shinji: Mejor vayamos de una vez a la base de mi padre

Misato: Eres directo para alguien de tu edad

Narrador: Siguieron hasta llegar a la entrada del Geo Frente

Shinji: (Con que esto es un Geo Frente un gran hallazgo de la humanidad) pensó mientras miraba el Geo Frente

Misato: Impresionante no esta zona fue hecha para reconstruir la civilización es cede de Nerv creo que estas interesado en saber

Shinji: No me interesa solo vine a ver qué tengo que hacer

Misato: (Que le pasa a este chico nada parece impresionarle o importarle se parece a su padre)

Narrador: Entran a la base Misato guía a Shinji pero se pierden

Shinji: Ya hemos pasado por aquí 2 veces creo que nos perdimos

Misato: No nos perdimos per este mapa es un poco confuso

Shinji: No se supone que trabajas aquí, el que se pierda en su zona de trabajo significa una grave falta de profesionalismo

Misato: A parte de serio eres crítico

Shinji: No hay que ser crítico para darse cuenta de algo tan obvio

Misato: (Para ser su primera vez aquí actúa tan tranquilamente como si no fuera nada de otro mundo, que extraño los informes me decían que es un chico tímido y dependiente de los demás)

Narrador: Shinji comienza a reírse ligeramente

Misato: Que es tan gracioso

Shinji: No nada solo me acorde de un chiste sobre un pendejo que se pierde en su zona de trabajo

Misato: Hey te estás burlando de mí y como se te ocurre decir esas palabras acaso así te presentas ante los adultos

Shinji: No crees que deberías pedirle ayuda a alguien de aquí

Misato: No necesariamente se por donde tenemos que ir

Narrador: Entran en una de las compuertas y se topan con una mujer rubia con bata

¿?: De nuevo se perdió señorita Katsuragi

Misato: Como estas Dra Ritsuko

Ritsuko: Porque desperdicia mi tiempo capitán no sabe que nos falta tiempo y fuerza laboral

Misato: Perdón

Ritsuko: Hm dígame el es el chico

Misato: Si este es Shinji de acuerdo por el reporte Marduk es el 3er elegido

Ritsuko: Es un placer conocerlo

Shinji: Igualmente doctora

Misato: Se parece mucho a su padre al menos cuando se ríe

Narrador: Mientras tanto en el elevador

Misato: Aquí vamos

Como está la unidad 1

Ritsuko: Está en refrigeración usando el equipo de tipo b

Misato: De verdad funciona antes no serbia cierto

Ritsuko: La posibilidad de activación es de 0.0001% lo llamamos sistema 09

Misato: Entonces no funciona

Ritsuko: No me insulte 09 es un demonio japonés

Misato: Bueno en fin creo que es tarde decir, disculpe no funciona

Narrador: Entran en una zona oscura, al prender las luces se ve lo que parece una cabeza gigante de color morado y de unos ojos que brillan, Shinji por su parte no se impresiona, Ritsuko se impresiona por la postura de Shinji expresando una gran calma y serenidad como si lo que estuviera presenciando no fuera nada del otro mundo

Ritsuko: (Porque actúa así un chico de su edad por lo general estaría impresionado de ver algo así en su primera vez y solo veo que muestra una calma e indiferencia ante el Eva, según mis informe se supone que es un chico tímido dependiente de otros me pregunto si hubo alguna falla en los informes)

Shinji: (Otra más me pregunto cuánto más caerán ante la broma) da una sonrisa

Misato: (Me pregunto qué significa esa sonrisa espero que no sea un chiste)

Ritsuko: Creo que estas interesado en saber que es cierto

Shinji: Dejame adivinar un arma diseñada para combatir contra creaturas gigantes en este caso los Ángeles cierto y a juzgar que este aquí sin ser usado es que necesita de alguien que lo pilotee cierto

Narrador: Misato y Ritsuko se quedaron sin palabras ante la respuesta de Shinji debido que respuesta es cierta y coherente a la vez

Misato: Como sacaste tal respuesta

Shinji: Basándome en las conversaciones que tuvieron hace unos momentos y si mi intuición no me falla este debe ser el Eva unidad 1 que hablaban y quieren que yo lo pilotee cierto

Ritsuko: Co..recto (definitivamente hay un fallo en los informe sobre este chico no corresponde en absoluto)

Shinji: Mejor me doy prisa antes que el Ángel llegue aquí cuanto antes

Misato: Y como sabes eso

Shinji: A juzgar por la mina N2 no fue suficiente para destruirlo si no fue así que motivo tendría para pilotear el Eva

Ritsuko: Esta en lo cierto (su nivel de deducción es muy alta para solo tener 14 años ni si quiera una persona normal deduciría tales acontecimientos con mucha coherencia me pregunto cuál es su capacidad intelectual)

¿?: Tanto tiempo sin verte

Narrador: Arriba en donde está el Eva esta un hombre con lentes y ropa entre marrón oscuro y camisa ropa de nombre Gendo Ikari el papa de Shinji

Shinji: ….

Gendo: Atacaremos

Misato: Atacaremos pero si la unidad 0 está en fase criogénica, a guarda un momento acaso planean usar la unidad 1

Ritsuko: No tenemos tiempo

Misato: Rei no puede hacerlo lo olvida no hay piloto doctora

Shinji: Yo piloteare

Misato: Que dijiste

Shinji: Yo piloteare al Eva unidad 1 si tanto desean

Gendo: Perfecto ahora ve y pilotea al Eva

Misato: Un momento como es tan seguros de que Shinji lo hará si Rei se tardó 6 meses en sincronizarse con el Eva unidad 0, es imposible que Shinji se sincronice con el Eva sin pruebas previas

Shinji: Aun así piloteare, es mejor comprobar si puedo pilotearlo o no

Doctora Ritsuko que tengo que hacer

Ritsuko: Solo tienes que sentarte en la capsulo y esperar ordenes

Shinji: Entendido

Misato: Por qué tan calmado Shinji acaso no tienes miedo de que ese monstruo te asesine

Shinji: No tengo miedo ni me importa si muero

Narrador: Las palabras frías y directas de Shinji hicieron sentir incomoda a Misato, de repente ocurre un estruendo

Shinji: Mejor que me apresure al parecer ese Ángel está más cerca de lo que aparenta

Narrador: Ocurre otro estruendo haciendo que caiga pilares metálicos en donde esta Shinji, pero en medio el Eva unidad 1 levanta el brazo en donde esta Shinji, el por su parte no se sorprende y da una sonrisa

Shinji: Conque funciona mejor para mi

Ritsuko: A qué se refiere si la unidad se activó sola no podemos asegurar que funcione

Shinji: Es mejor comprobarlo de una vez por todas

Gendo: Inicien los preparativos para el piloto

Narrador: Shinji se sienta en la capsula de conexión y es insertada en la nuca del Eva unidad 1, a continuación se están haciendo pruebas de sincronización los operadores se llevan una gran sorpresa ante el resultado de prueba

Maya: Ni…vel de sincronización al 97%

Narrador: Todo el personal presente se les cayó la mandíbula por tal resultado mientras que Shinji se tira a reírse

Shinji: Hehe HAHAHAHAHAHA

Misato: Que, que es tan gracioso dímelo ya

Shinji: No es nada y que viene después

Ritsuko: (Es inaudito cómo es posible que tenga ese nivel de sincronía en su primera vez y por qué se rio de esa forma, acaso ve todo esto como un chiste)

Gendo: (Me pregunto qué le pasa a este chico se está comportando de manera extraña)

Inicien lanzamiento a la superficie ahora

Narrador: Se inició el lanzamiento a la superficie, Shinji se topa frente al Ángel, Shinji maneja los controles y deduce como tiene que manejar al Eva

Shinji: (Que fácil solo es un juego de niños, me pregunto si puedo usar mi cosmos)

Narrador: Shinji comienza a aumentar su cosmos para usarlo con el Eva, mientras que en el cuartel se monitorizando el Eva

Maya: Se está detectando una energía desconocida dentro del Eva

Ritsuko: Que desconocida cómo es posible

Maya: Y está aumentando de nivel

Narrador: El Eva está ejerciendo por afuera un cosmos blanco que se ve en la pantalla del cuartel dejando al personal impresionado por tal fenómeno presente

Misato: Que es esa luz blanca que rodea al Eva, Shinji responde sucede algo

Shinji: Misato algo extraño está pasando adentro

Misato: Que es dime

Shinji: Veo una luz blanca rodando por toda la capsula e inclusive rodando en mi cuerpo que es

Misato: No lo sé Shinji por favor ten cuidado si

Narrador: En medio del combate el Ángel se acerca del Eva para atacarlo, pero Shinji reacciona rápido y se acerca pero es repelido por una especie de escudo

Shinji: Que es ese escudo

Misato: Se llama escudo AT ten cuidado

Shinji: Escudo AT (Me pregunto si lo puedo romper con mi cosmos

Narrador: Shinji da un golpe al centro del escudo y lo rompe como sin nada dejando al todo el personal boquiabierto

Misato: Destruyo el escudo AT de un solo golpe

Narrador: A continuación Shinji comienza arrancar la cara del Ángel de manera muy violenta luego comienza a arrancar el corazón (me refiero a esa esfera roja que está en el centro del cuerpo) de forma aún más violenta sacando las entrañas mientras que el cuartel estaban muy horrorizados de como Shinji masacro al Ángel parecía algo que haría que Mortal Kombat lloraría de envidia

Shinji: Bien ya mate al Ángel

Gendo: Bien hecho

Ritsuko: Impresionante para ser su primera vez mato al Ángel sin recibir un rasguño

Misato: Como mutilo al Ángel de esa forma, ni si quiera la fuerza del Eva fuera suficiente de tal hazaña además derribo el escudo AT de un solo golpe hay algo extraño en todo esto

Maya: La energía extraña que tiene el Eva comienza a reducir

Ritsuko: Que informen de lectoras

Maya: Lecturas en 0% al parecer la energía desapareció de repente

Ritsuko: Tenemos que hacer análisis ya

Narrador: Minutos más tarde Shinji fue llevado a la sala de Gendo para ser interrogado por Misato

Misato: Dime Shinji como sentiste tu primera vez piloteando el Eva

Shinji: Nada solo me deje guiar por las órdenes que me dijeron

Misato: Tuviste miedo al enfrentarte al Ángel

Shinji: No si iba a pilotear un robot o monstruo gigante para pelear con otro monstruo gigante para que debería tener miedo

Misato: Estas consciente de que ese robot es el arma que salvara a la humanidad entera

Shinji: De verdad si es así porque no hay más de estos Eva como unos 100 o 50 como mínimo

Misato: No es tan simple como parecen es que los Evas no son simples maquinas como te abras dado cuenta

Shinji: Déjame adivinar son maquinarias complejas fruto de una década de investigación después de lo ocurrido del 2do impacto donde se invirtió recursos y presupuestos millonarios para fabricarlos o me equivoque

Gendo: Exacto estas en lo correcto

Misato: Muy bien como sabes todo lo que dices acaso ya sabias de todo eso dime

Shinji: No solo pensé y razone todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y deduce todo lo que vi y me dijeron (en realidad gracias a Kaji ya se me todo esto)

Misato: Lo dedujiste así de simple

Shinji: Si cual es el problema

Misato: El problema es que estuviste actuando con demasiada calma como si nada de esto fuera importante

Shinji: Pero mate al Ángel que era lo importante cierto

Misato: Ok Shinji esta ultima en medio de la batalla se detectaron lecturas de una energía desconocida en el Eva dime que sentiste

Shinji: Bueno vi en dentro de la capsula todo estaba brillando de un color blanco intenso y pensé que esto debe ser parte del Eva, pero lo extraño fue que mientras todo brillaba sentí unas ganas de querer matar al Ángel fue como un deseo de adrenalina que me invadía por eso es que mate al Ángel de esa forma

Misato: Y porque no dijiste nada al respecto como vi que era por el Eva lo tome como algo que ya estaba hecho por lo que no vi necesario decir algo

Gendo: Ya es suficiente Capitán Katsuragi

Shinji: Significa que ya puedo irme

Gendo: Si

Misato: Y a donde iras

Shinji: Lejos de aquí ya hice lo que tenía que hacer

Gendo: Espera esto aún no ha terminado

Shinji: Haber me está diciendo que lo que me acabo de enfrentar es solo la punta del iceberg de una serie de monstruos de nombre Ángeles que seguirán atacando por estas zonas cierto, y me siguiere que aun siga trabajando para ustedes para acabar con todos ellos

Gendo: Exacto

Shinji: Si quieren les daré mi número de teléfono celular por si acaso

Narrador: Shinji escribe en un papel salido de no sé dónde y escribe su número telefónico y se lo da a su papa

Misato: Ok ahora tenemos con que comunicarte Shinji

Shinji: Ya me puedo retirar

Gendo: Si, para mañana tendrá que venir para unas pruebas de sincronización con el Eva

Shinji: Esta bien ya me voy

Misato: Espera Shinji a donde iras acaso tienes en donde quedarte

Shinji: Vivo solo en un departamento, y para que lo sepan tengo dinero y comida para 6 meses por lo que no se preocupen por mi

Misato: Como alguien de tu edad puede vivir solo y que hay de quienes estuvieron a cargo de ti durante 10 años

Shinji: Les diré lo siguiente durante mi horrible estancia con ellos aprendí a valerme por mí mismo y estuve ahorrando mucho dinero para poder vivir solo sin que nadie me moleste y me he esforzado mucho para que eso suceda

Narrador: Las palabras de Shinji convencieron a Misato y a su padre

Misato: Bueno Shinji no sé qué decir

Shinji: Y además si trabajo con ustedes puede que gane una buena suma de dinero

Misato: ¿QUEEE?

Gendo: Le estaremos informando en caso de emergencia

Misato: Si quieres te llevo a tu departamento

Shinji: Si quieres solo me llevas hasta la salida, después seguiré caminando hasta llegar a mi departamento

Misato: Estas seguro

Shinji: Seguro

Narrador: Misato guía a Shinji hasta la salida de Nerv

Misato: Ya estamos fuera de los cuarteles pero estas seguro que de que caminaras de aquí a tu departamento, estamos a 300 kilómetros de la ciudad te tardarías toda la noche en llegar

Shinji: Si quieres me puedes dejar en la estación de trenes y sigo caminando

Misato: Esta bien

Narrador: En la estación de trenes

Misato: Aquí es

Shinji: Gracias

Misato: Que tengas buenas noches Shinji

Shinji: Igualmente Capitan Katsuragi

Misato: Solo llámame Misato ok

Shinji: Ok ya me voy

Misato: De seguro estas bien así

Shinji: Descuida en caso de emergencia tienen mi número telefónico si me necesitan

Narrador: Shinji se dirige a su pent-house privado mientras que Misato se dirige a su departamento que parece chiquero

Con Misato

Misato: Ese Shinji es todo un misterio me pregunto porque actuó tan calmado según los informes se supone que es un chico introvertido con problemas para socializar con otros aparte que dice que es un chico inseguro e indeciso pero solo vi todo lo contrario es verdad ni si quiera se vio fotos sobre el por lo que es primera vez que lo veo, hay algo que no cuadra y debo descubrirlo

Con Shinji está en el pent-house y comienza a reírse descaradamente

Shinji: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAAH

Por dios es la mayor broma y se la creyeron hahaha

Narrador: Shinji comienza a calmarse y ve por la ventana con mucha seriedad

Shinji: (Me pregunto cuando esta mentira durara debo tener cuidado para que no me descubran, por ahora debo mantener un bajo perfil y en dado caso evitar interactuar con las otras pilotos si es necesario, cuando acabe todo esto desapareceré sin dejar rastro alguno sería peligroso si mi padre descubriera la verdad sobre mí, al menos tengo un celular que tiene un sistema que evita que las llamadas sean rastreadas espero que sea útil por algún tiempo quizás)

En fin fue divertido me pregunto que me espera para mañana

Narrador: Después de la batalla con el Ángel Shinji fue a Nerv a hacer pruebas de sincronización y manejo del Eva también fue sometido a exámenes psicológicos para hacer nuevos análisis de la personalidad de Shinji

Resultados de análisis de personalidad

Misato: A ver los resultados

Chico calmado y seguro de sí mismo, también educado y maduro para su edad, de pocas palabras y siempre consciente de todo lo que ocurre, firme y directo con cualquier pregunta o tema forma de expresarse como una persona seria, Sentido de humor subido de tono y que refleja sarcasmo

Vaya parece que tiene su lado humorístico (cuando hable con los tíos de Shinji se sorprendieron de que Shinji trabaja para Nerv pero lo más curioso fue)

FLASHBACK

Narrador: En la residencia en donde esta los tíos de Shinji es visitado por Misato para saber unas cosas

Alguien toca la puerta

Tio de Shinji: Me pregunto quién será (abre la puerta)

Misato: Buenos días me llamo Misato Katsuragi trabajo para la organización Nerv

Tio de Shinji: En que puedo servirle

Misato: Es con respecto con Shinji Ikari es para hacer unas preguntas sobre el

Tio de Shinji: Shinji eh, está en la escuela

Misato: Pero si Shinji está en Nerv ahora mismo haciendo unas pruebas

Narrador: La respuesta de Misato lo tomo desprevenido y se puso muy nervioso

Tio de Shinji: Bueno es que desde que se fue Shinji no estamos acostumbrados de no estar con él y siempre que nos preguntaba por el siempre decíamos que está en la escuela o haciendo los quehaceres veras el siempre ayudaba en la casa

Misato: Y porque tienen la casa tan desordenada que parece un chiquero sin ofender

Tio de Shinji: Buenos es que somos muy ocupados en nuestro trabajo, trabajamos como casi 24 horas al día y casi no tenemos días libres por eso la casa esta como esta

Misato: (Algo me dice que está mintiendo)

Bueno hare las siguientes preguntas sobre Shinji ok

1mero como fue Shinji durante la niñez

Tio de Shinji: Pues de muy pequeño Shinji fue un niño muy callado y siempre hacia lo que uno le decía aparte que era muy tímido o aun sigue siéndolo y siempre ayudaba en la casa

Misato: Hmp entiendo

2da Shinji tuvo amigos o gente que se relacionaba

Tio de Shinji: Aparte de mi esposa y yo Shinji era tan tímido que siempre tenía miedo de hacer amigos o hablar con los vecinos por lo que nunca tuvo amigos

Misato: Esta bien, pero se me hizo muy curioso que cuando le pregunte sobre Shinji dijo que está en la escuela, lo curioso es que no hay informes académicos ni indicios que el haya asistido a una escuela de ningún tipo por lo tanto debió tener educación en casa cierto

Tio de Shinji: Si si debe saber que las escuelas son muy caras ya sabes las inscripciones y las mensualidades los útiles todo por lo que optamos por educarlo en la casa para ahorrar dinero jeje

Misato: Muy bien ahora puedo revisar su antigua habitación si me lo permite

Tio de Shinji: No gracias es que es una zona sagrada, y nos atrevemos a usarlo

Misato: Por favor es para una importante investigación solo por esta vez

Tio de Shinji: No y le pido que se valla

Misato: Le daré 1000 yenes si le guste

Tio de Shinji: Trato hecho

Narrador: Misato va en donde es la habitación de Shinji pero Misato ve que el tipo se está alejando como si escondiera algo, abre la puerta y ve montones de periódicos viejos botellas de alcohol regadas en el piso y revistas porno mojadas en la cama y cajas de cigarros en el bote de basura y lo más curioso es que no se ve rastro de ropa de niño ni útiles escolares ni juguetes ni nada que le pueda pertenecer a Shinji, Misato se pone a gritar

Misato: ¿Qué diablos es este basurero? Acaso aquí vivió Shinji

Narrador: Misato ve por la ventana y ve al tipo irse de la casa

Misato: Hey espera porque se está saliendo de la casa y porqué la habitación de Shinji es un basurero dime

Tio de Shinji: Bueno es que me acorde que tengo algo pendiente en el trabajo ya vuelvo

Misato: Espere aun no he terminado ahora tengo más preguntas

Narrador: El tipo empezó a correr mientras que Misato planea perseguirlo pero se topa con la tia de Shinji

Misato: Disculpa usted es esposa de ese tipo que acaba de huir

Tia de Shinji: Si porque

Misato: Es sobre Shinji es para hacer unas preguntas sobre el

Tia de Shinji: Bueno es que Shinji está en la escuela si, ahorita está allí

Misat: El me dijo la misma mentira dime la verdad que saben acerca de Shinji y porque su habitación parece un basurero y por favor dime la verdad o me veré forzada a llamar a las autoridades

Tia de Shinji: Ok está bien se los diré Shinji se fue de esta casa hace como 8 años

Misato: HACE 8 AÑOS

Y porque no dijeron nada al respecto

Tia de Shinji: Es que la última vez que lo vi nos dijo que no quería estar con nosotros en cambio se fue con un hombre

Misato: Cual hombre

Tia de Shinji: No me acuerdo muy bien lo único que sé es que es de cabello azul y se veía muy apuesto pero por su cara juraría que no es japonés

Misato: Cabello azul y no es japonés y de qué país seria

Tia de Shinji: No lo sé pero vi que tenía un auto lujoso por lo que debe de ser rico

Misato: (Eso puede explicar la vestimenta de Shinji pero aun hay muchas dudas)

Para que lo sepa Shinji actualmente está trabajando para la organización Nerv para preservar el futuro de la humanidad y además vive solo en su propio departamento

Tia de Shinji: Que Shinji vive solo me gustaría ver como es su departamento

Misato: (Yo también siento curiosidad por saber cómo es su departamento)

Bueno ahora quiero saber si Shinji se fue hace 8 años porque mintieron acerca de el dime

Tia de Shinji: Es por la pensión si les dijéramos sobre lo de Shinji hace tiempo ya no recibiríamos la paga de pensión y quedaríamos en la ruina por lo que decidimos mentir para tener dinero

Misato: Sabe que al dar esa información los enviaría a la cárcel a usted y a su esposo por fraude y por dejar a Shinji con un extraño que ni conocen

Tia de Shinji: No por favor todo menos eso dime que le podemos hacer por usted

Misato: Con su permiso me retiro y descuida no diré nada de esto, solo vine a investigar

Narrador: Misato se retira de la casa y va en su auto

Misato: Alo policía es para informar que en una casa habita una pareja de estafadores que estuvieron engañando a la asociación de padres sobre un niño que se les escapo hace como 8 años seguidos que opinan

Policia: Es horrible como mierda se atreven a hacer tal cosa

Misato: Y debe saber que el niño que se les escapo está ahora en Nerv en buenas manos solo fui a investigar acerca y solo vi como esa pareja mentía descaradamente sobre el niño insinuando que vive con ellos pero no había indicio que vivía con ellos ni datos sobre él, por favor le pido que los arreste con todo el peso de la ley

Policia: Entendido enseguida enviaremos un grupo a arrestarlos

Misato: Que bien la dirección es

Narrador: Misato dio los datos de la zona y el nombre de las personas y el oficial respondió con fastidio

Policia: Ah sabía que no eran buenas personas pero llegar a esto es demasiado lejos ahora les daré la lección de sus vidas

Misato: Ok que tengan suerte (cuelga el teléfono)

Con que Shinji se fue con un tipo extranjero hace 8 años de cabello azul que caso tan curioso me pregunto quién será ese sujeto

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Misato: (Fue saber que Shinji se fue con tipo de cabello azul hace 8 años y ahora la pregunta del millón es quién es ese tipo, qué relación tiene con Shinji y como fue la vida de Shinji después de ir con ese tipo)

Puede que esa información no sea importante por ahora

Narrador: Al día siguiente Shinji después de pruebas de sincronización con el Eva fue puesto en una prueba académica para ver niveles de estudio en diversas categorías

Misato: A ver los resultados

100 en Matemáticas, en química, en ingles francés alemán hasta en chino mandarín

100 en física y física nuclear

100 en historia universal de todos los ámbitos

100 en informática y en ingeniería

Profesor: No puedo creerlo este chico a respondido todas las preguntas sin equivocarse en ninguna es un genio

Misato: Es increíble que de todo estos resultados sin si quiera haber datos de que él fue a una escuela o institución educativa

Profesor: Tal vez tuvo un tutor que le enseño todo lo que sabe

Misato: Si tal vez (me pregunto si tiene que ver con el sujeto de cabello azul)

Aunque para asegurar que esos resultados sean correctos porque no que el valla a la escuela más concreto a una preparatoria

Profesor: Buena idea a decir verdad todo lo que se le puso en la prueba era de preparatoria a juzgar por su edad pero por esos resultados pudiera ir a una universidad

Misato: Iré a preguntárselo

Narrador: Minutos después Misato va en donde esta Shinji

Misato: ¡Shinji!

Shinji: Si capitán Katsuragi

Misato: Al ver tus resultados te propongo una cosa

Shinji: Cual es

Misato: Alguna vez has pensado en ir a la escuela

Shinji: Una vez porque

Misato: De acuerdo a tus resultados sería bueno que asistas a una preparatoria

Shinji: Para que no le veo la necesidad

Misato: Un chico de tu edad debería asistir a la escuela

Shinji: Y no se supone que solo tengo que trabajar para ustedes y derrotar a los Ángeles que vienen

Misato: Pero no es saludable que solo vivas de eso

Shinji: Tengo mi departamento

Misato: Estar de ermitaño no es bueno para ti deberías socializar con chicos de tu edad y que mejor manera que ir a la escuela e inclusive Rei asiste a una escuela deberías ir en donde ella estudia para tal vez tener mejores lazos

Shinji: No sabía que ella asistía (en realidad lo sé solo que no me interesa) pero no tengo interés en socializar con Rei y creo que ella tampoco

Misato: Rei también necesita socializar con otros pero parece que no tienes amigos por lo que sería adecuado que la acompañes para ver si lograr socializar que dices

Shinji: Digo que no me interesa

Misato: No seas egoísta Shinji y tampoco seas arrogante si crees que los resultados de esta prueba sacaste una puntuación perfecta no significa que no tengas que ir a la escuela mejor dicho deberías seguir con los estudios y mejorar entendiste

Shinji: Fuerte y claro pero sincero lo veo innecesario a mi gusto

Misato: Otra vez con la arrogancia, está decidido para mañana asistirás a la preparatoria en donde estudia Rei

Shinji: ¡Que! Sin mi premiso porque hace eso

Misato: Es por tu bien

Shinji: Esta bien me rindo mañana iré a la preparatoria

Misato: Que buen chico eres ahora necesito lo siguiente

Shinji: Que necesitas

Misato: La dirección de tu departamento y el lugar en donde vives

Shinji: Me das un papel y algo para escribir para decirte en donde es

Profesor: Aquí tienes

Shinji: Gracias

Narrador: Shinji escribe el nombre del departamento donde vive y la habitación en donde se hospeda

Shinji: Aquí esta tome

Misato: A ver (pero si es uno de los departamentos más lujosos de toda la ciudad como él puede vivir allí)

Shinji: Ya me puedo ir

Misato: Y porque mejor te acompaño a ver como ese departamento en donde vives

Shinji: Sabes se me ocurrió una idea de meter un avanzado sistema de seguridad aprueba de intrusos y gente indeseable

Misato: Que malo eres si solo quiero ayudarte a ser mejor persona y así me lo agradeces

Shinji: Solo era una broma, pero solo por hoy dejare que entres a mi departamento

Misato: Te veo en la salida

Narrador: Misato va en su auto junto a Shinji al departamento que él vive

En el ascensor

Misato: Dime Shinji como es tu departamento

Shinji: Mejor que lo veas por ti misma

Misato: Y como haces para vivir solo allí

Shinji: Es un lugar muy cómodo

Misato: Y como te mantienes digo para alguien de tu edad debe ser difícil

Shinji: Tengo dinero para mantenerme durante un tiempo de paso esta el salario de lo que hago en Nerv

Misato: Entiendo pero sabes tengo curiosidad por saber cómo es tu departamento

Shinji: Ya lo veras

Narrador: En la puerta del departamento de Shinji el saca la tarjeta de la puerta para quitar el seguro, al abrir la puerta Misato se queda con la boca abierta al ver todo lo que hay

Misato: Aquí es en donde vives

Shinji: Bueno en realidad no es un departamento ordinario en realidad es un pent-house de lujo

Misato: Un…un pent-house de lujo no puedo creerlo (comparado con mi departamento esto parece un palacio)

Narrador: Al entrar Misato se queda maravillada con todo lo que hay como el televisor de pantalla plana el equipo de sonido de primera calidad la cocina de diseño europeo y la terraza de hermosa vista

Misato: (Increíble que Shinji viva en un lugar como este mientras que yo vivo en un chiquero no es justo yo también debería vivir en un lugar como este)

Shinji: Que tal bonito no

Misato: Shinji crees que me dejarías vivir aquí

Shinji: Para que

Misato: Como estoy a cargo de ti es mi deber supervisarte y que mejor manera que viviendo aquí contigo

Shinji: Si dije que solo te permitiría estar aquí por solo esta vez y nada mas

Misato: Como puedes ser tan egoísta Shinji mira este lugar hay mucha gente que moriría en vivir en un lugar así

Shinji: Como tú por dar un ejemplo

Misato: No solo yo que hay de los demás que trabajan y viven en casas humildes como yo e inclusive Rei vive en un departamento deprimente sin nada

Shinji: Y eso me debe importar

Misato: Porque pilotees lo que salvara la humanidad no significa que estés por encima de todo el mundo creyendo que no hay nadie mejor que tu

Narrador: En Alemania

Asuka: Que extraño porque siento que alguien de muy lejos me está insultando

Narrador: De vuelta en Japón

Shinji: Para que lo sepas este pent-house es un regalo

Misato: De quien

Shinji: De un amigo

Misato: Cual amigo

Shinji: Uno de confianza

Misato: Y me lo podrías presentar

Shinji: Por ahora no el está ocupado en su trabajo

Misato: Y de que trabaja

Shinji: Es un empresario de la fundación Graude

Misato: Fundación Graude creo haber escuchado de ellos en alguna parte

Shinji: Ahora quiero que te largues de aquí

Misato: Porque si apenas entre

Shinji: Esta bien te puedes quedar por media hora yo iré a bañarme en mi jacuzzi

Misato: Tienes un jacuzzi en serio puedo ver

Shinji: Si tu quieres

Narrador: Shinji le enseña el jacuzzi a Misato y ella se le brilla los ojos del jacuzzi

Misato: Shinji crees que puede que haya una oportunidad que vuelva aquí

Shinji: No disfruta del tiempo que tienes por ahora

Misato: Hmmmm

Narrador: Shinji se baña mientras que Misato ve televisión en la pantalla plana

Misato: 200 canales de todo tipo hasta canales Premium porque no tengo de esto

Narrador: 20 minutos después de ver televisión Misato se pone a revisar todo lo que hay en la sala ve lo que parece una colección de espadas japonesas en una estantería también ve en esa misma estantería lo que parece una librería de videojuegos y mangas y series animes

Misato: Al parecer tiene gusto comunes y vaya parece que tiene ediciones ilimitadas me pregunto cuánto valdrán

Narrador: Después de revisar la estantería le llamo la atención una especie de caja grande que está en medio de la sala que está en un poste de exhibición, la caja es de un plateado brilloso resaltante pero lo más curioso es ese emblema de cruz que tiene y abajo tiene un letrero que dice que es

Misato: Armadura de la Cruz del Sur

Una armadura, acaso esta caja tiene dentro una armadura, a ver si la abro

Está protegido por un vidrio no me di cuenta debe haber un botón para abrirlo

Narrador: Misato revisa en el poste si hay un botón para quitar el vidrio y a los pocos segundos sale Shinji sorprendiéndola

Shinji: Que haces Misato

Misato: Que susto me diste Shinji

Shinji: Que estás haciendo

Misato: Solo quiero ver que tiene esta caja adentro debe de ser algo especial

Shinji: Y porque lo haces sin mi permiso

Misato: Solo tenía curiosidad a ver lo que tiene esta caja, sabes lo que hay dentro

Shinji: No es de tu incumbencia y si lo supiera no te lo diría

Misato: Y que esta caja en realidad

Shinji: Contiene un artefacto sagrado que se dice que él se lo pone se volverá el ser más poderoso del universo o eso fue lo que escuche

Misato: Por lo que leí decía que esta caja contiene una armadura

Shinji: Si contiene una armadura plateada que simboliza la constelación de la Cruz del Sur

Misato: Y haz abierto esta caja alguna vez

Shinji: Si

Misato: Y te has puesto la armadura que contiene

Shinji: Si

Misato: Puedes abrir la caja y ponerte la armadura para ver

Shinji: No y quiero que te largues tu tiempo aquí termino

Misato: Pero 5 minutos más si (feel like 5 years old)

Shinji: NO es no

Narrador: Shinji saca a Misato de patadas del pent-house, Shinji sella la puerta mientras que Misato anda dando golpes a la puerta como si fuera una niña

Misato: Exijo entrar ahora mismo Shinji Ikari es una orden

Seguridad: Señorita le sugiero que no haga eso

Misato: Tu cállate no me interrumpas

Narrador: Shinji habla por altavoz

Shinji: Seguridad esta mujer está intentando entrar a la fuerza sin permiso alguno sáquenla de inmediato

Seguridad: Entendido

Misato: Hey que estás haciendo suéltame ahora mismo

Narrador: Misato fue arrojada fuera del edificio a la entrada

Misato: Salvajes como se atreven a tratar así a una dama los demandare

Seguridad: No es posible gracias a nuestras cámaras podemos comprobar que usted estaba haciendo un acto delictivo

Misato: Esta bien me voy al menos hay mejores lugares que esta pocilga

Narrador: Misato se va furiosa en su auto

Seguridad: Pero que mujer tan loca

Narrador: Con Shinji

Shinji: Por fin me deshice de esa mujer sin usar mi poder, ahora tengo que ir a una preparatoria porque ella me lo ordena quien se cree mi madre acaso, me comunicare telepáticamente con Kanon a ver qué opina

Narrador: Shinji se sienta a meditar para concentrar su cosmos para poder comunicarse con Kanon

En la Fundación Graude

Kanon: Estos papeles van aquí

Listo es todo por hoy creo que mañana visitare a Shinji a ver cómo le fue

Shinji: (Kanon)

Kanon: Quien anda allí

Shinji: (Kanon)

Kanon: Ciento un cosmos rondando por mi mente, y esa voz me parece familiar

Shinji: (Soy yo Kanon, Shinji)

Kanon: Ah Shinji estas usando la telepatía que te enseño Shaka y Mu verdad

Shinji: (Exacto y sabes es de mucha utilidad)

Kanon: Escuche por allí que te enfrentaste contra un Ángel y lo derrotaste con mucha facilidad es verdad

Shinji: (Le debo las gracias a Kaji y si barrí el suelo con él y fue muy fácil pero eso no es punto que quiero hablar)

Kanon: Y de qué quieres hablar

Shinji: (Veras gracias a una arpía ahora tengo que ir a una preparatoria porque ella me lo ordena tu qué piensas)

Kanon: Yo digo que es conveniente que asistas a esa preparatoria para que tengas un bajo perfil

Shinji: (Bajo perfil pero si soy el piloto de robot gigante que supuestamente salvara a la humanidad ah y casi se me olvidad soy un caballero de habilidades sobrehumanas como súper fuerza y telepatía ahora mismo)

Kanon: Puede que llames mucho la atención con lo de ser piloto pero me refiero al hecho de que eres un caballero que mejor lo ocultes a toda costa y me imagino que usaste tu cosmos energía para derrotar al Ángel cierto

Shinji: (Si pero solo fue para experimentar para la próxima seré más discreto al usarlo)

Kanon: Para que lo sepas mañana te visitare qué opinas

Shinji: (Esta bien al menos me ayudara a superar un mal rato)

Kanon: Paso algo malo

Shinji: (Diría que sí y quisiera que no volviera a ocurrir)

Kanon: Y hiciste amigos

Shinji: ( A ver una mujer está a cargo de mi como si fuera mi mama tengo una piloto que parece no tener alma o voluntad propia y tengo una doctora que solo ve los resultados que doy en pruebas de piloto está el personal que trabaja en Nerv que parece que poco le importa si existo, ah y está mi papa que después de 10 años sin verme solo me ve como un objeto que puede usar y desechar si no le sirve, por lo que mi respuesta es no, aparte de ti y Saori y los demás caballeros no tengo más amigos)

Kanon: Y has intentado hacer amigos allí en donde trabajas

Shinji: (De acuerdo a la descripción que te hable de las personas con quienes trabajo dudo mucho que alguno de ellos quiera mi amistad y si la quieren lo más probable sea para hacer unas pruebas conmigo como si fuera un conejillo de indias, por lo que queda descartado hacer amistades con alguno de ellos)

Kanon: Bueno creo que lo justificaste demasiado bien y porque no intentas hacer amigos en la preparatoria

Shinji: (Lo más probable que sea una fila de chicos que no pararan de preguntarse si piloteo un Eva te apuesto mi alma que así será)

Kanon: Te noto muy negativo Shinji

Shinji: (Bueno puede que mañana todo mejore y sí que llega un Ángel será mejor y tal vez haga una mejor broma que con el Ángel que me enfrente)

Kanon: Cual broma dime

Shinji: (Pues cuando concentre mi cosmos para derrotar al Ángel todo el mundo quedo con la boca abierta y de paso analizaron una energía que según ellos es desconocida pero era mi cosmos y después de matar al Ángel todos se impresionaron de lo que hice por ser mi primera vez luego me interrogaron para averiguar de dónde provenía esa energía y tuve que inventarme una mentira diciendo que fue el robot y que yo me deje llevar todo el mundo se quedó con la incógnita de saber que paso solo que yo sé lo que paso en realidad)

Kanon: Y que planeas hacer

Shinji: (Una pista, Luke soy tu padre)

Kanon: Maldito hijo de puta planeas hacer una escenita, te apoyo

Shinji: (Lo que are sea)

Narrador: Al día siguiente en el salón de clases

Profesor: Atención alumnos hoy viene un nuevo estudiante espero que sean amables con él, por favor pasa

Narrador: Shinji entra al salón y escribe si nombre en el pizarrón

Shinji: Me llamo Shinji Ikari, me crie en varias partes del mundo hablo inglés, Chino mandarín, Francés, Portugués y Griego, me gusta la ciencia y la astronomía, soy bueno en los deportes como futbol y boxeo también manejo Muay Thai tailandés, otras artes marciales como karate y kung fu, y el aikido me gusta el arte, la música, los videojuegos y el manga y anime, y me gusta criticar películas

Profesor: Tome asiento

Shinji: Ok

Narrador: Todo el mundo miro con atención a Shinji, las chicas lo miraban de forma lujuriosa mientras que un chico lo miro de manera seria y otro chico lo miraba con fastidio

A los pocos minutos las chicas comenzaron a preguntarle a Shinji sobre si es el piloto del Eva, en la hora de receso se encuentra con 2 chicos uno de lentes de nombre Kensuke y el otro de ropa negra y piel morena de nombre toji

Shinji: Que quieren

Kensuke: Yo solo are unas preguntas

Shinji: Si quieres mi autógrafo la fila está a la vuelta de la esquina

Toji: Sabes que no me agradan los chicos presumidos que se creen lo mejor

Shinji: Tampoco me gustan los chicos envidiosos que critican a los demás diciendo que son mejores por lo que estamos a mano

Toji: Te crees gracioso

Shinji: No pero hago buenos chistes como porque a un idiota lo golpearon

Narrador: toji intenta darle un golpe a Shinji pero este detiene el puño con su dedo y golpea a Toji en el rostro

Shinji: Lo golpearon por meterse en donde no debía

Toji: Infeliz ahora veras

Narrador: Shinji mira fijamente a Toji haciéndolo paralizar

Toji: Que es esto no puedo mover mi cuerpo

Shinji: Sabes mejor no te atrevas a amenazarme si quieres seamos amigos

Toji: Ni hablar

Shinji: Ok si tú lo pides

Narrador: Toji cae al suelo boca abajo mientras que Kensuke se pregunta qué pasó

Shinji: Me voy espero que hayas disfrutado el espectáculo

Kensuke: Fue increíble, pero porque te detuviste Toji

Toji: No fue mi culpa de pronto sentí como si no pudiera mover mi cuerpo luego sentí como si algo me empujara al suelo

Kensuke: Hey piloto del Eva sabes que fue lo que paso

Shinji: No me gusta ese término llámame Shinji y tampoco sé lo que paso solo sé que te detuviste y lo aproveche para golpear al que se cayó, fue un placer hablar con ustedes adiós

Toji: Hey que crees dime que eres sin esa cosa que piloteas

Shinji: A ver sin eso soy un genio, heredero de una compañía y un caballero que a las chicas les agrada si quieren les enseño como ser un caballero

Toji: No gracias

Kensuke: De seguro me gustaría dime que tengo que hacer

Toji: Kensuke

Kensuke: Que si él es genial desearía ser como el

Shinji: Yo también desearía ser como el, ah espera soy de esa clase

Hasta luego puede que para la próxima les de mi autógrafo

Narrador: Shinji se va dejando a un Toji molesto y en Kensuke impresionado

Kensuke: Viste eso Toji ese chico aparte de ser piloto sabe pelear

Toji: Ese miserable se cree la gran cosa pero me pregunto cómo no me pude moverme

Kensuke: Pero me pregunto porque te detuviste y dejaste que Shinji te golpeara

Toji: Te digo que no es mi culpa cuando ese chico me miro fijamente de pronto sentí como si mi cuerpo se paralizara al verlo

Kensuke: Hm al verlo sentiste que tu cuerpo se paralizo interesante parece que ese Shinji sabe lo que paso solo que se hace el loco

Toji: Por favor lo que falte que él tenga súper poderes ya sería el colmo

Narrador: Con Shinji

Shinji: Esta muy tranquilo por aquí

Narrador: De repente sale un grupo de chicas para ver a Shinji

Shinji: Hable de mas

¿?: De verdad eres piloto del Eva

Shinji: Si la lo dije varias veces

¿?: De verdad te criaste en varias partes del mundo

Shinji: Si

¿?: Y en qué países has estados

Shinji: En Grecia y en Siberia

¿?: Guau y como es allí

Shinji: En Siberia el clima es frio como de costumbre mientras que en Grecia están las estructuras antiguas y los atletas que entrenan día a día para ser los mejores en las olimpiadas

Narrador: Durante la conversación interviene Rei dando un mensaje a Shinji

Rei: Ikari hay que ir a Nerv

Shinji: Entendido

Narrador: En Nerv

Misato: Ok Shinji espero que estés preparado un Ángel viene hacia nosotros a gran velocidad

Shinji: Que es lo que debo saber del objetivo

Ritsuko: El Ángel presenta una forma a semejante a un ciempiés y al parecer tiene tentáculos como brazos eso es todo la información que se tiene

Shinji: Entendido tendré cuidado con los tentáculos si es necesario

Misato: Bien ahora comience el lanzamiento del Eva a la superficie

Narrador: En la superficie mientras Shinji pilotea el Eva, el Ángel comienza a acercase rápidamente, Shinji agarra una metralleta y comienza a dispararle al Ángel, las balas no dieron efecto luego tuvo que recurrir al cuchillo, pero el Ángel usa sus tentáculos como látigos y ataca a Shinji y lo lanza a una montaña, Shinji fingió sentir dolor del ataque, miro por los lados y ve que cerca de él se encuentra los 2 chicos que se encontró en la preparatoria

Shinji: Pero que hacen esos idiotas, ya me imagino que solo querían ver el espectáculo

Misato: Shinji déjalos entrar en la cabina

Shinji: Entendido, bueno creo que les daré un espectáculo a primera fila

Narrador: La capsula sale y se abre la compuerta

Shinji: Entren si quieren vivir

Toji y Kensuke: Entendido

Narrador: Entran en la cabina, pero mientras todo eso ocurre el Ángel se acerca y comienza a usar sus tentáculos, Shinji agarra con éxito los tentáculos y da una fuerte patada enviando lejos al Ángel

Shinji: Terminare esto de una vez por todas (lo dice en voz muy baja sin que Toji o Kensuke logren escucharla)

Narrador: Shinji empieza a concentrar su cosmos, mientras que en Nerv se vuelve a percibir lecturas de la energía del Eva

Maya: Hay lecturas de una energía desconocida

Ritsuko: Que como que desconocida

Maya: No estoy segura pero estas lecturas son similares a la misma que se detectaron en la batalla contra el anterior Ángel

Narrador: En la pantalla se ve una luz blanca que rodea al Eva al igual que la vez pasada

Misato: Otra vez esa luz me pregunto qué significa, Shinji responde se está detectando una energía extraña como la vez pasada

Shinji: Misato veo otra vez esa luz blanca y otra vez me está rodeando mi cuerpo, ustedes 2 lo ven

Toji: Si veo esa luz en ti

Kensuke: Y que esta luz que sale de la nada

Shinji: No lo sé pero siento un gran poder, siento como si fuera capaz de matar esa cosa

Narrador: El Ángel vuelve a acercase pero Shinji levanta el Eva y levanta el brazo izquierdo al hacer eso el Ángel deja de moverse dejando a los de Nerv en la duda

Misato: Porque el Ángel dejo de moverse

Ritsuko: No estoy segura pero cuando el Eva levanto el brazo el Ángel dejo de moverte es como si lo hubiera paralizado de alguna forma

Narrador: Shinji empuña la mano del Eva y se ve que el Ángel se estrangula de alguna forma y que los tentáculos que lleva se clavan dentro del cuerpo de manera violenta

Misato: Que significa eso porque el Ángel se ataco a si mismo

Ritsuko: Cuando el Eva empuño la mano fue como si quiera que el Ángel se estrangulara

Misato: A que te refieres

Ritsuko: Si vemos bien parece como si el Eva estrangulara al Ángel sin si quiera tocarlo me pregunto porque será

Misato: Shinji responde que está pasando

Shinji: No estoy seguro pero de pronto siento que soy capaz de matarlo sin tocarlo

Misato: A que te refieres

Shinji: No lo sé pero siento como si tuviera poderes psíquicos o algo parecido dime es normal que el Eva de estos poderes

Misato: Poderes psíquicos

Ritsuko: Si es así lo que está haciendo Shinji sería como telequinesis pero como el Eva puede hacer eso

Narrador: En la cabina del Eva

Toji: Hey Shinji crees que los poderes psíquicos existen

Kensuke: Que idiota eres Toji si existen cosas como ese monstruo gigante enfrente de nosotros puede que algo como los poderes psíquicos exista también y ahora estamos viendo como ese monstruo gigante es paralizado por el poder psíquico del Eva o de Shinji

Ese poder que sientes viene del Eva o no Shinji

Shinji: Si viene del Eva

Kensuke: Pero como no se supone que el Eva es un robot

Shinji: Eso quisiera saber

Toji: No se siento que algo no cuadra

Kensuke: Y que es

Toji: No lo sé pero lo presiento

Shinji: Terminemos esto rápido

Narrador: Shinji levanta el otro brazo del Eva y estrangula con más fuerza al Ángel, a los pocos segundos el Ángel comienza a sangrar por los ojos debido a la presión que siente pero un minutos después los ojos comenzaron a desprenderse del cuerpo luego Shinj mueve los bazos del Eva en posición de separación y el Ángel se parte por la mitad obviamente sale un mar de sangre rojo por tal mutilación tanto Nerv como los 2 chicos se horrorizaron por tal cosa

Toji: No crees que te pasaste de la raya

Shinji: Perdón solamente me deje llevar

Toji: Que solo te dejaste llevar si parecías un asesino en serie

Narrador: En los cuarteles de Nerv

Misato: Dios mío creo que necesitare ir al psicólogo

Shinji me escuchas como te sientes ahora

Shinji: Me siento bien gracias

Maya: Las lecturas de la energía desconocida volvieron a desaparecer

Ritsuko: Que otra vez, informe de análisis

Maya: No se sabe la fuente pero parece que proviene del Eva doctora

Ritsuko: Del Eva la pregunta es porque sale esa energía, tendremos que hacer unos estudios

Narrador: Minutos después de que Shinji y los otros 2 se bajaran comenzaron a interrogarlos con respecto al estado del Eva, Toji y Kensuke por su parte no supieron que responder mientras que Shinji dio su respuesta

Shinji: Lo único que sé es que cuando salió esa luz blanca sentía una necesidad de exterminar el Ángel eso es todo lo de los poderes psíquicos aun no puedo explicarlo tampoco puede que sea algo que solo el Eva es capaz de generar supongo

Narrador: La respuesta de Shinji dejo algo desconcertada a Ritsuko pero le dio una de que el Eva sea el causante de tal energía, después Shinji junto a los 2 chicos fueron a la ciudad para ir a sus respectivos hogares

Shinji: Bueno esto es el adiós

Toji: Espera quisiera disculparme por lo de hace unas horas

Shinji: También debo disculparme por haberte golpeado

Kensuke: Sabes que aun creo que eres genial

Shinji: Si quieren como señal de disculpa les permito que me acompañen a mi pent-house

Kensuke: Vives en un pent-house

Shinji: Si

Toji: No creo hasta que lo vea

Shinji: Ya lo veras

Narrador: En camino al departamento Shinji ve a un tipo alto de traje negro y de cabello azul de inmediato reconoce que es Kanon

Shinji: Hola Kanon

Kanon: Hola Shinji cuanto tiempo

Toji: Lo conoces

Shinji: Si se llama Kanon y es gerente de la Fundación Graude

Kensukue: ¡Que de la Fundación Graude en serio! Dime desde cuando se conocen

Shinji: Desde hace como 8 años

Kensuke: De verdad Shinji eres impresionante conoces a gente muy importante

Toji: Lo que falte es que conozcas al primer ministro de Japón

Shinji: Que exagerado

Narrador: En el pent-house

Kensuke: Increíble Shinji aquí es en donde vives

Shinji: Si

Toji: Esto es el paraíso

Shinji: También tengo la Wii U con el nuevo Super Smash Brothers edición limitada si quieren jueguen

Toji y Kensuke: ¡Sí!

Narrador: Toji y Kensuke se ponen a jugar mientras que Shinji y Kanon conversan

Kanon: Y bien Shinji como te fue tu lucha con el Ángel

Shinji: Bastante bien

Kanon: Y hiciste la broma

Shinji: Si y fue muy divertida

Kanon: Y que hiciste dime

Shinji: Recuerdas que puedo usar telequinesis y lo use en el Ángel, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta de lo que paso

Kanon: Ya me lo imagino y que pasó después

Shinji: Le hice una fatality al Ángel lo partí a la mitad con mi telequinesis

Kanon: Que suave fuiste si fuera yo lo mutilaría a mano limpia si es posible

Shinji: Y otra vez creen que fue todo por obra del Eva otra vez

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Kanon: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHHA

Narrador: La risa de ambos era muy alta que llamo la atención de Toji y Kensuke

Toji: De que se están riendo

Kensukue: No lo sé debe ser algo gracioso

Narrador: Pausaron el juego y se ponen a escuchar la conversación

Con Shinji y Kanon

Shinji: Sabes que Kanon descubrir algo interesante

Kanon: Y que es

Shinji: Cuando me enfrente por primera vez a un Angel cuando quise acercarme a el fue repelido por un escudo

Kanon: Un escudo

Shinji: Si se llama escudo AT y al parecer hasta tengo entendido que los Ángeles la usan pero también los Evas tienen su escudo AT también

Kanon: Y es poderoso ese escudo

Shinji: Diría que si, si intentas atacarlo con armas convencionales pero en mi caso use mi cosmos y solo me vasto un golpe para destruirlo por lo que tampoco diría que es poderoso

Kanon: Entonces no es tan poderoso como lo dices

Shinji: Pero al saber de ese escudo me dio una idea

Kanon: Cual idea

Shinji: Sobre emular o crear un escudo más poderoso usando mi cosmos

Kanon: No crees que te estás excediendo ya tienes un buen arsenal de técnicas como la de tu constelación como caballero de Cruz del Sur e inclusive aprendiste la técnica explosión de galaxias y ya dominas las técnicas de tu signo zodiacal Leo y creaste t propia técnica llamada

Shinji: Meteoros Big Bang

Kanon: Exacto que es más poderoso que la exclamación de Atenea

Shinji: Sabes que me gusta llevar las cosas más haya si aprendo a crear un escudo con mi cosmos puede deje huella en la historia de los caballeros e inclusive si logro perfeccionarla puede que le enseñe a otros caballeros como crearla y pasarla de generación en generación

Kanon: Como siempre tus intenciones son nobles aun me acuerdo cuando querías dominar el 7mo sentido para ser caballero de plata

Shinji: Yo también me acuerdo de ese día

Narrador: Con Toji y Kensukue

Toji: De que estarán hablando (voz baja)

Kensuke: No lo sé Toji pero parece que no tiene nada que ver con Nerv o los Ángeles, pero parece que tiene que ver con cosmos o no sé (voz baja)

Shinji: Los escuche

Toji y Kensuke: ¡Hay la puta madre!

Shinji: Que escucharon

Kensuke: Solo escuchamos algo sobre escudos y cosmos eso es todo lo que escuchamos

Kanon: Y escucharon también lo relacionado con los caballeros

Toji: Caballeros que es algún tipo de club

Shinji: Se los explicare

Narrador: Shinji y Kanon le explican a Toji y a Kensuke sobre los Caballeros del Zodiaco y sobre la diosa Atenea también le comentan sobre la cosmos energía y sobre las armaduras y les cuentan sobre la batalla que tuvieron contra Asgard, contra Poseidón y contra Hades

Kensuke: A ver si entendí tu y Kanon son guerreros llamado Caballeros del Zodiaco que tienen como objetivo proteger el mundo y están bajo las ordenes de la diosa de la mitología griega Atenea diosa de la sabiduría y de la guerra

Toji: Oye Shinji a parte de ti y Kanon cuantos caballeros hay

Shinji: 88 Caballeros

Toji: 88 Guau creí que eran como 1000 pero pocos digo no se suponen que tienen el deber de salvar al mundo

Kanon: Somos 88 porque somos guerreros que estamos protegidos por un signo guardián de una de las 88 constelaciones que rodean en el espacio por ejemplo mi signo guardián es Géminis mientras que el de Shinji es la Cruz del Sur

Kensuke: Pero no lo entiendo si ustedes existen desde siglos porque casi no hay información sobre ustedes o mejor dicho porque los gobiernos no están al tanto de ustedes

Kanon: Somos como de alguna forma una sociedad secreta que protege al mundo independientemente del lugar donde se desatan fuerzas malignas, preferimos no aliarnos con gobiernos ni con la UNO por probabilidades de ser tomados como un objeto para satisfacción y beneficio de unos individuos

Toji: No entiendo a que se te refieren

Shinji: Lo que quiso decir Kanon es que hay gente nos usaría a nosotros o a las mismísima diosa Atenea como objeto de experimento algo parecido a las películas sobre aliens o seres sobrenaturales y mas las probabilidades de que organizaciones como Nerv o similares nos puedan usar por cosas que en realidad no benefician a nadie como por ejemplo armas de destrucción masiva

Kensuke: No confían en el gobierno

Kanon: Deben saber que todos los caballeros vienen de diferentes partes del mundo por ejemplo yo soy de Grecia y Shinji de Japón también hay otros que son de América y del medio oriente como Irak y Afganistán pero todos con la misma causa de querer mantener la paz en el mundo, en otras palabras preferimos actuar como una orden independiente que una organización al servicio de alguien

Toji: Pero si son guerreros poderosos porque no pelean contra esos monstruos

Shinji: Si muchos caballeros se atrevieran a hacer eso por muy buenas razones sin querer terminaríamos llamando mucho la atención y eso sería muy problemático, imagínense a un chico molesto y muy insistente metiendo sus narices en donde no debe y lo único que hace es molestar y arruinar las cosas

Kensuke: Entiendo el punto

Toji: Y que harán con nosotros

Shinji: Se acuerdan de la película Hombres de Negro

Kensuke: Planeas borra nuestra memoria

Shinji: A eso iba

Toji: No por favor no

Kensuke: No quiero que me borren mi memoria tampoco

Kanon: No le veo lo necesario

Shinji, Toji y Kensuke: ¿Eh?

Kanon: Digo quien le creerá a unos adolecentes sobre leyendas de hombres con el poder de destruir montañas y cualquier cosa que se les interponga y que se visten de armaduras que protegen a una diosa griega

Shinji: Es verdad quien le creerá a unos chicos como nosotros

Toji: Entonces no nos harás nada

Shinji: No hay necesidad

Kensuke: Que bien

Shinji: Les enseñare algo increíble

Kensuke: Que es

Shinji: Siéguenme se los mostrare

Narrador: Toji y Kensuke siguieron a Shinji en donde esta una caja grande con una cruz grabada, Shinji usa un control remoto y oprime un botón para quitar el vidrio que protege la Caja de Pandora

Toji: Que hay dentro de esa caja

Shinji: Ya lo verán

¡Cruz del Sur ven a mí!

Narrador: La caja emana un brillo blanco y sale dentro de ella una Cruz azul de gran tamaño, la Cruz se separa en piezas y comienza a vestir a Shinji por todas las partes del cuerpo, Shinji vestido con la armadura de Cruz del Sur deja con la boca abierta a Toji y a Kensuke

Toji: Guau es sorprendente

Kensuke: Esta es la armadura de un caballero es impresionante

Shinji: Y como me veo

Toji y Kensuke: ¡Te vez genial Shinji!

Toji: Quisiera ponerme una armadura como la tuya Shinji

Kensuke: Hey Shinji crees que me pueda poner tu armadura

Shinji: No se puede, para ponerse una armadura como la mía primero tienes que despertar el cosmos, y segundo tienes que estar entrenado físicamente y mentalmente para ser un caballero y ultimo ver si eres digno de portar una armadura

Toji: Eso es todo parece fácil

Kanon: Ha no es tan fácil si fuera así ya medio mundo se habría vuelto caballero y para que lo sepan Shinji tuvo que entrenar por 8 largos años hace unos meses

Toji: 8 años

Kanon: No solo eso el entrenamiento para ser caballero es muy intenso en donde las probabilidades de sobrevivir son mínimas y les diré lo siguiente es casi como vivir el infierno en carne propia no hablar de los golpes moretones ah y de las partes que posiblemente uno termine mutilado

Toji: Retiro lo dicho

Kensuke: O sea para ser un caballero se tiene que pasar una prueba mortal

Shinji: Exacto y cuando dije que estuve en varias partes del mundo me refería a mis entrenamientos para ser caballero y deben saber que más de una ocasión pensé en rendirme pero al recordar las palabras de Kanon decidí seguir continuar y gracias a eso, ahora estoy vestido con la armadura sagrada de Cruz del Sur

Toji: Oye Shinji como se despierta el cosmos

Shinji: Para despertarlo no solo se necesita un buen entrenamiento se necesita de mucha meditación y más importante sentir el universo correr en cada célula del cuerpo

Kensuke: Lo que entendí fue que la cosmos energía es el poder de los caballeros pero que es exactamente la cosmos energía

Shinji: Se lo resumiré de la siguiente manera, es el poder del universo

Toji: El poder del universo

Shinji: No solo eso sí, no también es un poder que destruye los átomos de la materia misma en otras palabras me permite destruir metal o cualquier material físico sin siquiera tener la fuerza física real para derrumbarla como tal por ejemplo romper un caja de hierro pura con un solo dedo

Narrador: Shinji se tele transporta a un lugar de construcción y agarra un bloque de titanio se tele transporta al pent-house otra vez

Kensuke: Increíble Shinji puedes tele transportarte

Shinji: Si y también puedo leer la mente y usar telequinesis, con el cosmos no hay imposible, y deben saber cuándo luche contra ese Ángel todo lo que ocurrió fue al propósito

Toji: Un momento esa vez que sentí que no podía moverme significaba que tú me paralizaste

Shinji: Exacto ahora quiero que presten mucha atención a lo que hare con este bloque

Narrador: Shinji concentra su cosmos y con la punta de su dedo desintegra el bloque reduciéndolo a escombros

Toji: No puedo creerlo

Kensuke: Por un momento pensé que era magia

Shinji: Para la gente normal es común que al ver algo así digan que es magia pero lo que hice fue simplemente separar los átomos del bloque si quisiera destruirlo de verdad lo reduciría a polvo

Kensuke: Separar sus átomos y no que ibas a destruir la materia misma

Kanon: Como verán el universo está compuesto de átomos y la clave para destruir algo es rompiendo todos sus átomos pero también basta con simplemente separar sus átomos como lo hiso Shinji

Shinji: Y no solo eso gracias al cosmos puedo ver y moverme a la velocidad de la luz sin ningún problema

Kensuke: Eso es imposible según la teoría de Einstein cuando un cuerpo alcanza la velocidad de la luz este pierde su forma y se vuelve energía pura

Kanon: Para un cuerpo normal es común que eso ocurra pero para quien domine el cosmos más concretamente el 7mo sentido es capaz de literalmente violar las leyes físicas

Toji: 7mo sentido que es eso

Shinji: Como verán por lo general cualquier ser vivo tiene como 5 sentidos principales pero máximo para algunos existe un 6to sentido que es la intuición pero para quienes domina el cosmos en este caso los caballeros existe un 7mo sentido que es el máximo cosmos que consiste en elevar la cosmos energía de forma infinita debido a que la cosmos energía es un poder infinito e inagotable que dependiendo de la fuerza de voluntad de quien lo domina es capaz de derrotar a cualquier ser poderoso e inclusive un dios

Kensuke: Derrotar a un dios eso es posible

Kanon: Créeme cuando uno domina el cosmos hasta el 7mo sentido uno se siente casi como un dios aunque sea por corto tiempo

Toji: Saben creo que he tenido suficiente con todo esto, me voy

Kensuke: Si ya me quiero ir pero te doy las gracias Shinji por darnos un día que jamás olvidare

Shinji: De nada

Narrador: Toji y Kensuke se despiden y van a sus casas

Con Toji y Kensuke

Toji: Vaya a sido un día lleno de sorpresas

Kensuke: Ni que lo digas, pero sabes creo que al conocer a Shinji creo que nuestras vidas jamás serán las mismas

Toji: Eso lo dices por lo del Ángel o por lo que es Shinji en realidad

Kensuke: Lo digo por ambos pero sabes te imaginas ser un caballero y llevar una de esas armaduras

Toji: (Posiblemente me vuelva un imán de las chicas y cualquier imbécil que me joda lo vuelva mierda)

Kensuke: (Las chicas morirían por mi y todos esos brabucones que me molestaban tendrían su merecido sí que si)

Narrador: Con Shinji y Kanon

Kanon: Hiciste buenos amigos Shinji te felicito

Shinji: Puedan que sean chicos normales pero creo que me llevare muy bien con ellos, puede que me sienta más seguro

Kanon: Sabes Shinji jamás te lo he dicho pero para mí eres como un hermano menor que nunca tuve

Shinji: No es por ofender pero siempre te vi como el padre que nunca tuve, pero que hay de tu hermano Saga

Kanon: Sabes que sea la última vez que digas eso de padre me hace sentir viejo y para que lo sepas mi relación con mi hermano no es muy buena que digamos mayor parte del tiempo competíamos para ver quien se ganaba el título de caballero de Géminis y cuando mi hermano se volvió caballero mucha gente comenzó a burlarse de mí y confundiéndome con mi hermano debido a que somos gemelos y gracias al señor Kido la gente comenzó a respetarme como alguien importante

Pero hay algo que quiero que sepas Shinji

Shinji: Que es

Kanon: Tiene que ver con esas creaturas llamadas Ángeles, debes saber que Atenea al saber que tu pelearas contra estos seres se puso muy preocupada

Shinji: Y que tiene de especial

Kanon: Debes saber que Atenea tuvo la idea de querer enviar a los caballeros dorados para que te ayuden a exterminar a esos seres

Shinji: Puedo entender su punto pero es una idea arriesgada puede que sin querer deje a toda la orden al descubierto ante la luz pública y eso puede significar graves problemas

Kanon: Exacto para eso yo y el Patriarca y otros caballeros hemos razonado con Atenea sobre esto y llegamos a la conclusión que en caso que esto se salga de control la diosa Atenea y casi toda la orden de los caballeros estaremos obligados a intervenir algo me dice que estas creaturas planean destruir al mundo

Shinji: Pero una cosa Kaji sabe de esto porque puede que su armadura de Copa nos pueda ser gran utilidad para esto

Kanon: Hace poco contactamos con Kaji sobre esto pero el problema parece que está muy ocupado en varios proyectos por lo que tendremos que esperar

Shinji: Y han intentado leer su mente para sacar información al respecto

Kanon: Si gracias a Shaka pero parece que él tampoco sabe cuándo será el siguiente ataque pero gracias a él recolectamos información acerca de Nerv

Shinji: Entiendo pero creo que por ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar y ver lo que pasa, por el momento solo mate 2 Ángeles me pregunto cuántos son en total pero lo más curioso es porque van directo al cuartel de Nerv puede que esa organización oculte muchas cosas de que aparenta ser

Kanon: Te recomiendo por ahora que mantengas un bajo perfil ante todo y ten cuidado en usar tu cosmos contra esos Ángeles porque dudo que esta broma que está haciendo dure por mucho y cuando por fin descubran que todo esto fue obra tuya las cosas comenzaran a complicarse

Shinji: Hare lo mejor que hago actuar de manera discreta y evitar tener relaciones sociales con el personal de Nerv y con la elegida y con mi padre más que nada

Kanon: Ya me tengo que retirar y espero que el aviso que te di haya sido de advertencia

Shinji: No se preocupe hare todo lo posible para derrotar a esos Ángeles cueste lo que cueste

Narrador: Kanon se despide y Shinji va a la terraza a ver la ciudad en pleno atardecer

Shinji: Papa que es lo que realmente ocultas en esa organización

FIN

Notas del autor: Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo para los siguientes capítulos planeo lo siguiente

Lo siento para algunos pero no tengo planeado que Asuka y Rei tengan mucha participación en este fanfic ni tampoco planeo un romance tal vez planea un acercamiento indirecto como en mi fanfic de un caballero en Youkai

Los caballeros dorados tendrán su participación pero tampoco tendrán mucho protagonismo

Kaji jugara un papel fundamental en el desarrollo de la trama igualmente Kanon será parte importante también

Les advierto que las batallas contra Ángeles no serán largas mas las que participa Shinji en cambio serán algo cortas pero le agregare algo de humor para compensar

Y para que lo sepan no pienso poner a Asuka ni a Rei como amazonas ni si quiera pondré a Toji y a Kensuke como caballeros

Si no les gustan algunas aclaraciones que di sean libres de opinar y den su punto de vista de lo que quieran que agregue en los próximos capítulos y por favor pido que estén bien fundamentadas, la sugerencia que más se aclamen en los comentarios será tomado en cuenta, eso es todo y hasta la próxima


	3. La Segunda Elegida

Capítulo 2

La segunda elegida

Narrador: En Nerv en medio de finalizando unas pruebas de sincronización

Maya: Increíble el 3er elegido tiene una sincronización de 100%

Ritsuko: Es impresionante que en poco tiempo haya logrado ese nivel de sincronía

Misato: Hay que admitirlo Shinji es un chico muy prometedor

Narrador: Con Shinji dentro del Eva

Shinji: (Tan tranquilo como siempre)

Misato: Shinji me escuchas

Shinji: Si capitán

Misato: Felicidades tus nivel de sincronización con el Eva esta al 100% es un gran logro

Shinji: …..

Narrador: Shinji no le impresiono tal noticia y solo mostro indiferencia

Misato: Hola tierra a Shinji

Shinji: …

Misato: Si quieras me estas escuchando

Shinji: Si la escucho solo que no le veo gran cosa lo de la sincronización al 100%

Narrador: La respuesta de Shinji molesto a Misato

Misato: Porque has derrotado a 2 Ángeles ya te crees superior, recuerda que aún queda varios Ángeles

Shinji: (Solo di mi punto de vista, dios esta mujer si es molesta)

Ta puedo irme esto es aburrido

Misato: Si ya te puedes ir (Que niño tan engreído)

Narrador: En los bastidores de Nerv

Shinji: (Bueno padre leeré tu mente para saber lo que ocultas)

Narrador: Shinji concentra su cosmos y comienza a indagar por la mente de su padre

En la oficina de Gendo Ikari

Gendo: Que el 3er elegido a alcanzado el 100% de sincronización con el Eva es admirable, que hay de la supuesta energía desconocida que salió del Eva unidad 3

Ritsuko: Aun no hemos tenido respuesta señor solo sé que esa energía apareció cuando el piloto Shinji Ikari usa al Eva para luchar contra los 2 Ángeles, lo más extraño fue que no se ha logrado descifrar el origen de esa energía no se sabe con certeza como fue que se genera o cuáles son las circunstancias para que salga esa energía

Gendo: Entendido doctora, por favor quiero que investigue esa energía cuanto antes y si es posible si logramos saber que es y usarla a nuestro favor puede que sea nuestra mejor arma contra los Ángeles

Ritsuko: Ok iré al laboratorio para hacer investigaciones

Narrador: Al momento de irse la doctora Ritsuko, Shinji logra indagar en la mente de su padre y comienza a procesar sus recuerdos

Shinji: (Es el momento de saber toda la verdad)

Narrador: Cuando ve los recuerdos ve cómo fue su relación con su madre y a la vez logra recordar como era su madre ante, también ve ese momento dolorido cuando su madre muere y cuando fue abandonado por su propio padre pero lo más curioso es que descubre del porque fue abandonado, descubre que la 1era elegida Rei Ayanami es una clon de su madre y del segundo Ángel y que la Rei que conoce actualmente es una clon de la primera Rei pero lo que más le intriga es la verdad sobre los Evas que en realidad no son robots como aparentan sino que son replicas del primer Ángel Adam y finalizando ve también sobre una extraña sede de nombre SEELE que su padre tiene relación pero a través de eso descubre un plan llamado proyecto de instrumentalización humana que consiste en unir todos los seres humano en un solo ser con el fin de supuestamente hacer que el ser humano alcance una nueva evaluación, Shinji se impresiono bastante de todo lo que vio y en los pocos segundos dejo de leer la mente de su padre, después de haber visto sobre lo que leyó de la mente de su padre, Shinji se calma con mucha tranquilidad y comienza a meditar todo lo que vio

Shinji: (Mi padre, los Ángeles, los Evas todo)

(Todo esto tiene relación)

(Y lo más importante el proyecto de instrumentalización humana es la peor idea jamás he escuchado, carajo lo de unir toda la puta raza humana en un solo ser es lo más ridículo que he escuchado)

Narrador: En la salida de Nerv

Misato: Te veo muy serio Shinji que pasa

Shinji: No pasa nada

Misato: En serio que no pasa nada

Shinji: No, no pasa nada

Narrador: Misato lleva a Shinji a la estación de trenes

Misato: Listo ya puedes seguir

Shinji: Gracias adiós

Misato: Espera Shinji no crees que para la próxima te lleve directo a tu departamento

Shinji: No

Misato: Porque

Shinji: Porque estarías insistiendo en querer entrar a mi pent-house

Misato: (La puta madre me descubrió) Y no crees que pueda visitar tu pent-house una vez mas

Shinji: Si lo hiciera usted querría visitarme todas las veces que quiera y en una de esas querer copiar la llave de entrada para entrar sin mi permiso por lo que no quiero arriesgarme además transformaría mi pent-house lujoso en un basurero

Misato: No exageres Shinji soy una adulta no me atrevería a hacer tal cosa (mi plan perfecto se arruino)

Shinji: No y no entraras a mi pent-house queda claro No

Misato: Por favor Shinji sere buena lo juro

Shinji: No es no y me voy de una vez antes que esto se torne ridículo

Misato: A que te refieres

Shinji: Mira atrás tuyo

Narrador: Misato voltea la mirada y ve a una niña riéndose de ella

Misato: De que te ríes

Niña: Es que parece que ese chico era el adulto y tú la niña parecía que te estuviera regañando

Misato: jaja que gracioso y para que lo sepas yo soy una adulta responsable mientras que ese chico un engreído que se cree rey

Niña: Y porque escuche que le suplicabas que visitaras su pent-house

Misato: Tu cállate niña no sabes de lo que hablas

Vez Shinji gracias a ti esta niña

Eh Shinji donde estas

Niña: Se fue

Misato: Gracias por decir algo tan obvio

Narrador: Con Shinji

Shinji: Me deshice de ella por fin

(Ahora creo que mañana discuta lo que vi de mi padre a Kanon, mejor mañana que apresurar las cosas lo primera que hare será perfeccionar mi escudo necesitare un lugar aislado para entrenar)

Narrador: En el bosque lejos de la ciudad

Shinji: Ya estoy lejos de la ciudad será difícil que alguien o algo se entere de lo que hare

Narrador: Shinji pone un espejo grande de quien sabe donde salió pegado a un árbol después comienza a concentrar su cosmos y dispara su ataque

Shinji: Relámpago de la Cruz del Sur

Narrador: La técnica va al espejo y se devuelve en donde esta Shinji

Shinji: (Ahora) mentalmente

Narrador: A continuación Shinji intenta emular el muro de cristal de Mu pero fracasa y se hiere con el ataque por suerte el no sufrió mucho daño

Shinji: Falle lo volveré a intentar

Narrador: Vuelve a hacer el mismo proceso varias veces, después de una media hora logra hacer el muro de cristal de Mu

Shinji: Lo logre creo ha sido fácil lo difícil será crea mi propio escudo sin necesidad de usar esta técnica al menos el muro de cristal sirvió de base ahora empezare el verdadero reto

Narrador: Hace el mismo procedimiento solo que esta vez planea crear su propio escudo sin necesidad sin necesidad de moverse son solo usar la cosmos energía

Shinji: Intensificare las cosas un poco mas

Crucifixión (más poderosa que la primera técnica)

Vuelve a pasar lo mismo que lo anterior y Shinji concentrar su cosmos intentando materializar un escudo pero falla y sufre gran daño

Shinji: Mierda creo que exagere al menos puedo curar mis heridas, volveré a intentarlo y no fallare esta vez

Narrador: Hace lo mismo como 10 veces un la 11va lograr por fin hacer el escudo que tanto quería hacer

Shinji: Lo logre, coño lo logre no hay imposible para el caballero de la Cruz del Sur ahora me falta perfeccionarla

Narrador: Después de haberlo logrado Shinji se pone a seguir entrenando durante 5 horas seguidas para perfeccionar el escudo que inclusive lograr repeler su técnica más poderosa (Meteoros Big Bang) después del intenso entrenamiento se tele trasporta a su pent-house para descansar

Shinji: Por fin logre hacer el escudo puede que ya haga historia con esta técnica me muero de ganas e enseñárselo a Kanon

Narrador: Al dia siguiente en el cuartel de Nerv

Maya: Un Ángel se está aproximando a la zona

Ritsuko: Imagen en pantalla ahora

Narrador: En la pantalla se aprecia al Ángel de forma un tanto extraña referente a un prisma, también se ve como el ejercito utiliza sus armas para atacar pero lamentablemente no dan efecto hacia el Ángel (era bastante obvio que eso pasara) el Ángel comienza a atacar lanzado un rayo potente destruyendo todo a su paso y se corta la transmisión

Misato: Es terrible, envíen al Eva unidad 1

Shinji estás listo

Shinji: Siempre estoy listo (es mi oportunidad perfecta de probar mi escudo)

Narrador: El Eva es enviado a la superficie en donde está el Ángel

Misato: Shinji me escuchas

Shinji: Si te escucho

Misato: Shinji debes tener cuidado del Ángel me oyes según los informes es capaz de lanzar un rayo destructor tenlo en cuenta

Shinji: Lo tomare en cuenta (Perfecto probare mi escudo en mi siguiente víctima)

Narrador: Shinji mientras pilotea el Eva usa la metralleta para atacar el Ángel pero no logran hacer daño el Ángel por su parte reacciona disparando su rayo, Shinji logra esquivarlo milagrosamente eso sí sin usar su cosmos

Shinji: (Ya conozco su truco ahora a usar el mío)

Narrador: Nuevamente Shinji concentra su cosmos usando al Eva mientras que en el cuartel vuelven a hacer las lecturas de energía

Maya: Capitán se está detectando la energía desconocida en el Eva

Misato: Ya es la 3era vez como puede ser posible

Ritsuko: Definitivamente no puede ser una coincidencia de alguna forma esa energía que desconocemos debe de activarlo el Eva pero puede que coincida con la presencia de los Ángeles

Misato: Shinji como te siente dime

Shinji: Lo que siento con esta energía que genera el Eva no estoy seguro pero siento como si viera el universo con mis propios ojos

Misato: El universo, Shinji no te entiendo ni verga

Ritsuko: Capitán como se atreve a hablar de manera tan vulgar lo va a mal influenciar

Pero de verdad a que se refiere con eso de poder ver el universo

Shinji: No creo que lo pueda entender solo sé que lo siento y ya al parecer esta cosa esconde muchas sorpresas que ni si quiera puedo imaginarme

Ritsuko: Sera posible eso que el Eva esconda muchas cosas que no se puedan imaginar

Narrador: Shinji tira la metralleta y se pone en frente del Ángel

Misato: Que estás haciendo Shinji

Shinji: No estoy seguro pero creo que algo ocurrirá

Misato: Te volviste loco estas en frente del enemigo y de paso desarmado es un suicidio

Narrador: En medio de la batalla el Ángel comienza a cargar su rayo y Shinji por su parte no se mueve

Misato: Cuidado Shinji va a disparar

Narrador: El Ángel dispara pero ocurre algo que dejo sorprendido a todo el mundo y es que cuando el rayo da al Eva se ve un escudo similar al Escudo AT de color azul y desvía el rayo hacia otra dirección dejando ileso al Eva y a Shinji

Misato: Que fue lo que paso

Ritsuko: Un…..un escudo AT

Maya: No se sabe con certeza si es un escudo AT pero al parece salió de la energía desconocida que emana el Eva

Ritsuko: Si no es un escudo AT entonces que es

Misato: Shinji estas bien

Shinji: Genial vieron ese escudo que salió por un momento pensé que iba a sufrir un gran daño o morir pero nunca pensé que iba a salir ese escudo definitivamente este Eva tiene muchas sorpresas (espero que hayan mordido el anzuelo)

Narrador: El Ángel vuelve a disparar pero de nuevo el escudo desvía el rayo hacia otra dirección

Shinji: Increíble con este escudo soy invencible

Misato: Si Shinji pero no creo que eso dure por mucho ahora deshazte del Ángel ya

Shinji: Esperen algo me está diciendo que puedo hacer algo que mate al Ángel de un solo golpe

Misato: Y que es

Narrador: Shinji levanta el brazo derecho del Eva y murmura lo siguiente

Shinji: Relámpago de la Cruz del Sur

Narrador: Shinji discretamente usa su técnica y lanza un rayo que logra destruir el escudo AT del Ángel y al Ángel en si dejando una herida en forma de cruz todo el cuartel incluyendo a al papa de Shinji se quedaron con la boca abierta de lo que hizo el Eva

Misato: Que fue eso, Shinji sabes lo que hiciste

Shinji: Como dije algo me aviso que al hacer eso mataría al Ángel de un solo golpe y vaya que no mentía en lo absoluto me gustaría saber quien fue

Ritsuko: Informe de lo que paso

Maya: Según los análisis la energía desconocida se elevo a grandes niveles creando ese rayo que extermino al Ángel y después ya no hay más lecturas de esa energía doctora

Aoba(El de lentes): El Eva es capaz de eso es increíble

Shigeru: Mato al Ángel de un solo disparo esa energía es causante de eso

Gendo: Se harán estudios y análisis minuciosos del Eva, estudien todo lo que genera esa energía desconocida

Ritsuko: Entendido

Gendo: Puede que con ese poder logremos erradicar a los Ángeles más pronto de lo que podamos

Narrador: Minutos más tarde después de la batalla de inmediato comenzaron a hacer análisis al Eva para descubrir de una vez por todas que es exactamente esa energía que uso para erradicar el Ángel mientras que con Shinji estaba en los bastidores riéndose y felicitándose lo que había hecho y logrado

Shinji: (E creado una obra maestra cuando vuelva al Santuario puede que los caballeros de oro me pidan que le enseñe como hacer el escudo a base de cosmos, ya me imagino la cara que pondrán)

(Pero por ahora debo pedirle a Kanon que me visite para poder conversar seriamente de lo que descubrir)

Narrador: Con Kanon en alguna parte

Trabajador: Señor que se supone que hagamos

Kanon: Lo de siempre hacer movimientos que favorezcan a la fundación como por ejemplo el nuevo hospital que se hará en Tokyo 3 para reemplazar el que se destruyó por el Ángel

Trabajador: Entendido enseguida comenzara la operación

Kanon: Así me gusta

Shinji: (Kanon)

Kanon: (Shinji)

Shinji: (Kanon me oyes)

Kanon: (Si te escucho, dame un Segundo)

Le ruego que se retire para poder empezar

Trabajador: Enseguida me retiro

Kanon: (Bueno Shinji ya puedes decir lo que me quieras hablar)

Shinji: (Es que cuando puedas me visitas a mi pent-house para hablar seriamente de algo que descubrir)

Kanon: (Que descubriste)

Shinji: (Algo impresionante pero para profundizar necesito hablar personalmente y en privado)

Kanon: (Esta bien, dentro de 3 días será mi día libre por lo que aprovechare para visitarte, pero una cosa es tan urgente)

Shinji: (Si pero no te preocupes tampoco quiero apresurarte por lo que puedo esperar 3 días así nada mas)

Kanon: (Entonces eso todo lo que tienes que decir)

Shinji: (Si te veo dentro de 3 días en mi pent-house para discutir seriamente del tema , pero te daré una pista para que te hagas una idea, es un secreto muy oscuro que oculta Nerv pero más concreto tiene que ver con mi padre, eso es todo por ahora no puedo dar más detalle)

Kanon: (Ok estaré dentro de 3 días te lo prometo, me gustaría poder contactar con Kaji de seguro él nos puede ayudar en lo que hayas descubierto)

Shinj: (Buena idea puede que pueda ser de ayuda, bueno creo que este es el adiós)

Narrador: Shinji y Kanon se despiden y los 2 vuelve a sus rutinas, Shinji sale del cuartel con Misato mientras que Kanon vuelve a su labor como gerente de la Fundación Graude

Con Shinji y Misato

Misato: Hoy ha sido un día muy sorprendente no Shinji

Shinji: A que te refieres

Misato: De lo que hizo el Eva ya sabes del rayo y lo más impresionante del escudo sea lo que sea parece más poderoso que un escudo AT me pregunto porque sale esa energía

Shinji: Posiblemente sea algo que sale del Eva cuando va a enfrentarse a un ángel

Misato: Pero si fuera así porque no ocurre lo mismo con el Eva 00

Shinji: No lo sé lo más probable que sea algo exclusivo del Eva 01

Misato: Puede que esa sea la explicación

Narrador: En la entrada del departamentos

Misato: Aquí te dejo

Shinji: Como sabes en donde vivo no creo que me deba quejarme

Misato: Me dejarías entrar

Shinji: No ni por mil yenes

Misato: Ni por un servicio especial

Shinji: Llamare al servicio de menores

Misato: Ok me voy (para la próxima lo lograre)

Narrador: En Alemania en la sede de Nerv, una chica de caballo castaño de coletas rojas está viendo con Kaji videos de las batallas contra los Ángeles, la chica quedo atónica de como el piloto derrota a los Ángeles con extrema facilidad

¿?: Derroto a esas cosas sin sufrir ningún daño aun siendo su primera vez, pero me pregunto que esa luz blanca que resplandece en el Eva

Kaji: Según tengo entendido es una extraña energía que ronda por el Eva que hasta la actualidad se desconoce qué es exactamente (Definitivamente es cosmos energía no hay duda)

Narrador: Ven la batalla contra el 4to Ángel y la chica se queda sin palabras de lo que ve mientras que Kaji empieza a reírse

¿?: Acaso veo que el Eva de alguna forma levanta el Ángel sin tocarlo como si

Kaji: Como si usara telequinesis

¿?: Si algo así, pero veo también veo esa luz blanca puede que sea la de eso

Kaji: Probablemente (en realidad si pero se necesita un gran dominio del cosmos para tal cosa, este Shinji sí que impresiona)

Narrador: Por ultimo ve la última batalla contra el Ángel y tanto la chica como Kaji mas la chica quedaron estupefactos de lo que vieron

¿?: Es mi imaginación o vi que esa cosa disparo y el Eva le salió un escudo AT azul y después el Eva levanta el brazo y dispara un rayo similar y lo mata será acaso un montaje

Kaji: No todo lo que vez es verdad (pero ese escudo lo habrá hecho Shinji)

¿?: Pero si todo eso fue obra del Eva crees Kaji que el mío sea capaz de hacer algo similar

Kaji: Hasta donde tengo entendido eso es algo que solo el Eva unidad 1 puede hacer no se sabe con certeza que la unidad 00 o 02 sean capaces de algo así ni si quiera la propia Nerv sabía que ese Eva pueda hacer tales cosas como lo que acabamos de ver (Bueno si el piloto es un caballero como el caso de Shinji no es de extrañar tal cosa pero creo que esta vez exagero)

¿?: Y el piloto del Eva unidad 01 quién es, debe ser alguien talentoso o con suerte

Kaji: Se llama Shinji Ikari tiene la misma edad que tú y es hijo de Gendo Ikari fundador de Nerv

¿?: Parece que ese Shinji es bueno o solo un suertudo quisiera conocerlo en persona

Kaji: Estas interesado en el

¿?: No en ese sentido solo quiero demostrarle que la mejor piloto soy yo Asuka Langley Shikinami la segunda elegida

Kaji: Aquí vamos de nuevo

Sabes recibí un aviso de Nerv diciendo que te quieren en Japón junto al Eva 02 para investigaciones especiales para ver si el Eva unidad 02 pueda emitir una energía similar al modelo 01

Asuka: Si mi Eva puede hacer lo mismo que el otro puede que yo lo haga mejor

Kaji: (Lastima que no es así la diferencia entre tú y Shinji es abismal)

Asuka: Le demostrare a ese Shinji quien es la mejor piloto

Narrador: Al día siguiente en Nerv

Misato: A qué se debe la llamada

Ritsuko: La segunda elegida llegara a partir de mañana a Japón en un crucero subsidiado por el gobierno alemán en un portaviones donde carga el Eva unidad 02

Misato: Y para que me quieren allí

Ritsuko: El comandante Ikari quiere que vengas en el portaviones en donde está la segunda elegida y el Eva y hagas supervisión

Misato: Quiere que haga de niñera

Ritsuko: Si lo ponemos de esa forma si

Misato: Me cago en mil putas

Narrador: Con Shinji después de las pruebas de sincronización

Shinji: Otra aburrida prueba de sincronización

Misato: Hey Shinji

Shinji: Si Misato

Misato: Te propongo una cosa

Shinji: Que es

Misato: Que me acompañes a un portaviones en donde está la segunda elegida y el Eva unidad 02

Shinji: No me interesa

Misato: Que

Shinji: Que no me interesa

Misato: Oh vamos te va gustar

Shinji: No y no me interesa

Misato: Ok (Maldita sea)

Shinji: Si me permite hare cosas que me interesa

Misato: Como que

Shinji: Practicar deporte

Misato: Cual deporte

Shinji: Futbol soccer

Misato: Te gusta el futbol no lo sabia

Shinji: Si bastante (Solo he jugado Inazuma Eleven)

Misato: Esta bien te dejare en paz pero creo que te arrepentirás de esta

Shinji: Yo creo que no

Misato: Que te diviertas

Narrador: Mas tarde Misato va en helicóptero al portaviones en donde se sitúa la segunda elegida y el Eva unidad 02, Shinji por su parte se pasó toda la tarde perfeccionando aún más su escudo al grado que bloquea su técnica más poderosa Meteoros Big Bang (Nota: Esta técnica que invente esta al mismo nivel que la exclamación de Atenea, en otras palabras lanza 100,000 de meteoros por segundo del poder de un Big Bang pero como todas las técnicas de los caballeros, puede que de solo la mayoría son ataques directos por lo que no afectaran lo ajeno al punto dedo)

Al día con Shinji en la preparatoria en hora de receso

Kensuke: Oye Shinji es verdad que cuando te enfrentaste contra el Ángel salió como una especie de escudo del Eva

Shinji: Si

Kensuke: Lo que dijeron es que no era un escudo AT que es

Shinji: Una invención mía

Toji: Puedes crear escudos pero como

Shinji: Se los pondré de la siguiente manera, al ver el escudo AT del primer Ángel que me enfrente me salió la idea de tener un escudo así pero más poderoso allí surgió

Kensuke: Y como que lo creaste

Shinji: Veras (le explica todo el entrenamiento que hizo y de cómo estuvo entrenando ayer para hacerlo más poderoso)

Toji: Y hasta que crees que pueda aguantar tu escudo

Shinji: Teóricamente podría soportar una explosión de una mina N2 sin ningún problema o puede soportar una supernova o un Big Bang

Kensuke: Que es imposible bueno puede que una mina N2 pero una supernova o un Big Bang si con eso es suficiente para destruir el sistema solar

Shinji: No exagero porque mi técnica más poderosa que es Meteoros Big Bang

Toji: ¿Meteoros Big Bang?

Shinji: Si es una técnica que invente que consiste en palabras lanza 100,000 de meteoros por segundo del poder de un Big Bang

Kensuke: Espera si es así da habrías destruir no solo el planeta si no toda la galaxia

Shinji: No necesariamente te lo pondré de esta forma mis ataque aunque sean subatómicos solo van de manera directa mas no afecta lo ajeno al objetivo

Toji: Como así

Shinji: Bueno se lo tendré que demostrarlo después de clases

Narrador: De repente aparece un chico en uniforme de jugador de futbol soccer en frente de Shinji y demás

Chico: Buenas quieren unirse al club de futbol soccer por favor

Toji: Futbol soccer

Chico: Si por favor tenemos ahora un partido y si no participamos nos van a clausurar y apenas somos 6 nos faltan 5 para ser 11

Kensuke: Y para cuando es el partido

Chico: Para mañana por lo que por les sugiero quieren unirse al club

Shinji: Me uno puede que sea interesante como no estoy en un club puede que sea el más indicado

Kensuke: Si Shinji quiere unirse yo también me uno

Toji: Tenía pensado unirme al equipo de baloncesto pero el de futbol suena una mejor opción

Chico: Perfecto acompáñame les guiare en donde es el club de futbol, por cierto mi nombre es Satoshi Keitaro juego como centrocampista soy el capitán del equipo

Toji: Mi nombre es Toji Suzuhara es un gusto unirme

Kensuke: Me llamo Kensuke Aiba es un place

Shinji: Me llamo Shinji Ikari y creo que va ser muy divertido jugar futbol soccer

Satoshi: Muchas gracias ahora faltan 2 miembros más

Narrador: En el club de futbol

Satoshi: Chicos como están hay nuevos miembros preséntense

Chico: Nuevos miembros cuantos

Satoshi: 3

Chica: Que bien ahora faltan 2 para nuestro primer partido

Narrador: Los 5 miembros se presentan ante Shinji, Toji y Kensuke

Chico: Hola me llamo Karutsu Suzuki soy de primer año y mi posición es defensa

Chica: Hola soy Naoko Mashima también soy de primer año y juego como delantera

Chica: Me llamo Mikami Mashima soy hermana de Naoko y voy en segundo año juego como centrocampista

Chico: Soy Sanosuke Oburo y juego como centrocampista voy a segundo año

Chico: Hola mucho gusto me llamo Tsurugi Tamagoru y juego como defensa

Shinji: Y el portero

Satoshi: Bueno verán yo en los entrenamientos de vez en cuando hago de portero pero no soy muy bueno como portero y casi nadie de aquí es bueno como portero

Shinji: Si quieres puede que haga de portero si guste

Satoshi: Gracias ahora tenemos un portero y ustedes 2 que posición quieren jugar

Kensuke: Como estoy empezando en esto de los deportes creo que mejor seré defensa

Toji: Como a mí me dan bien los deportes con gusto seré delantero

Satoshi: Ok a practicar ahora tenemos a un portero un defensa y un delantero

Narrador: En la cancha después de que Shinji y demás se han puesto su uniformes que son de color Blanco de mangas negras con short negro zapatos negros y medias rojas mientras que la de portero es Morado de mangas moradas con rayas negras y pantalón negro y guantes blancos

Satoshi: Muy bien a practicar

De casualidad ya habían jugado futbol anteriormente

Shinji: No

Kensuke: Si

Toji: No

Satoshi: Ok saben cómo se juega

Shinji: Si

Kensuke: SI

Toji: Si

Satoshi: Mejor todavía chicos practiquen con ellos mientras busco más miembros para el club, Naoko ensénale a Toji como ser un buen delantero, Karutsu y Tsurugi practiquen con Kensuke, Mikami y Sanosuke practiquen con Shinji espero buenos resultados

Narrador: 10 minutos más tarde en pleno entrenamiento

Con Shinji

Sonosuke: Dios que acaso no hay balón que pueda entrar

Mikami: Ha, ha Shinji sabes eres el portero que estábamos buscando

Shinji: Bueno no es para tanto

Sanosuke: No es para tanto pero todos los tiro que hice los has parado como si nada

Mikami: Ni hablar que hicimos pases combinados y ni si quiera fue suficiente, sabes Shinji contigo en el equipo puede que nadie nos meta gol

Shinji: Gracias ha sido muy divertido para todos los balones que me lanzan

Sanosuke: Basta de juegos ahora voy en serio

Narrador: Sanosuke patea el balón hacia arriba y da un gran salto girando en forma de tornado creando fuego en si

Sanosuke: Tornado de fuego

Narrador: Shinji al ver el tiro no se inmuto y siguió firme y cerró los ojos por un momento y levanta la mano derecha y se ve que le sale una mano gigante de color blanco Minami se sorprende y los demás chicos pero Toji y Kensuke se pusieron nerviosos de lo que vieron

Shinji: (Ahora)

Narrador: Shinji detiene el tiro con la mano gigante blanca y a los pocos segundos este desaparece dejando a Sanosuke molesto y los demás chicos impresionados

Minami: Guau esa técnica es

Naoko: La mano fantasma creo que solo Satoru podría hacerla

Tsurugi: La mano fantasma la puede hacer

Narrador: Todo el grupo rodeo a Shinji para felicitarlo de lo que hiso

Minami: No puedo creer que puedas hacer la mano fantasma

Shinji: ¿La mano fantasma?

Naoko: Si una técnica de portero que puede parar hasta un camión

Shinji: Cuando vi que Sanosuke lanzo un tiro poderoso quise concentrar toda mi fuerza en mi mano para pararla pero no creí que algo así iba a suceder

Tsurugi: Crees que puedas hacerlo de nuevo

Shinji: Si

Naoko: Aquí voy

Narrador: Naoko pega un salto igual que Sanosuke pero gira al revés

Naoko: Tornado inverso

Shinji: La parare

Narrador: Shinji hace lo mismo que hiso con Sanosuke pero dice el nombre de la técnica en voz alta

Shinji: ¡Mano fantasma! (Y para el tiro sin ningún problema)

Sanosuke: Paro el tiro más fuerte de Naoko

Naoko: Vaya detuviste mi tiro que se le puede hacer

Tsurugi: Shinji contigo en el equipo seremos invencible

Shinji: Gracias

Saonosuke: Hey Toji, Kensuke pueden igualar a Shinji

Toji: Apenas estoy jugando futbol no creo que me haga un experto de la noche a la mañana

Kensuke: Opino lo mismo que Toji aparte no soy muy bueno en los deportes

Minami: No se desanimen con practica y dedicación se puede llegar más lejos

Tsurugi: Para mejorar hay que practicar

Narrador: 30 minutos más tarde pasaron y los chicos siguieron practicando, Shinji la paso maravillas mientras que Toji y Kensuke pasaban penurias pero más que nada Kensuke por su condición física poco después llega el capitán del club Satoshi llega con nuevos reclutas

Satoshi: Como la pasan chicos traje los 2 últimos jugadores ya estamos completos

Sanosuke: Capitán debes ver al nuevo recluta Shinji

Satoshi: Que pasa con Shinji

Sanosuke: Él puede hacer la mano fantasma

Satoshi: La mano fantasma de verdad creí que solo Satoru podía hacerlo

Sanosuke: Y no solo eso desde que se puso como portero bloqueo todos los tiros sin fallar ni una sola vez

Satoshi: De verdad tendré que verlo

Narrador: Satoshi presenta a los nuevos miembros uno de ellos es un chico de nombre Ozamu Hidetoshi y la otra una chica de nombre Ririko Matsumoto después se dirige en donde esta Shinji

Satoshi: Shinji es verdad que puedes hacer la mano fantasma

Shinji: Si, pero cuando lo hice por primera vez pero después descubrir cómo hacerlo

Satoshi: Como

Shinji: Primero (No daré detalles para más información vean Inazuma Eleven)

Satoshi: Entiendo, pero puedes hacerlo de nuevo

Shinji: Si

Narrador: Satoshi corre hacia el balón y ejecuta su técnica

Satoshi: Espada de Odín

Shinji: Mano fantasma (Y logra detenerlo)

Satoshi: Imposible detuviste mi técnica ni si quiera Satoru con su mano fantasma logro detener mi Espada de Odín

Shinji definitivamente contigo en el equipo seremos invencible

Narrador: Siguieron entrenando durante media hora más Shinji se divierte como nunca mientras que Kensuke ya estaba muy exhausto mientras que Toji está al borde de la desesperación y los nuevos reclutas estaban disfrutando del entrenamiento

Toji: Dios ja, este entrenamiento es insufrible

Naoko: Pero si paso casi 2 horas y solo lograste dar a la portería unas 37 veces

Toji: 37 veces de 250 intentos dios que agotador

Naoko: Para ser tu primera vez no lo haces tan mal recuerda concéntrate en patear el balón en el lugar exacto y darle fuerte

Toji: Ok esta voy en serio

Naoko: Ya lo has dicho varias veces cual es la diferencia

Toji: Que esta vez pateare el balón con toda mi fuerza

Narrador: Toji corre hacia el balón queriendo patear con una gran determinación cuando lo patea en un segundo sale en Toji la imagen de un arco y una flecha dorada y al momento de patear la flecha dispara y el balón se lanza junto a flecha dando la ilusión de que el balón es una flecha y al impactar a la portería rompe la red de la misma Naoko se impresiono del tiro de Toji

Naoko: Increíble Toji que tiro tan espectacular

Hey chico vieron lo que hiso Toji

Satoshi: Que hiso

Naoko: Capitán lo que hiso Toji fue como disparara una flecha

Satoshi: Algo parecido a mi Espada de Odín

Naoko: Si pero en vez de una espada era una flecha

Toji crees que puedes hacerlo de nuevo

Toji: Gracias pero estoy muy cansado puede que ese tiro sea el ultimo que haga durante el resto del dia

Satoshi: Sea lo que sea has hecho un buen entrenamiento Toji mejor que ahorres energía para el partido de mañana

Toji: Gracias capitán

Narrador: Toji se retira y va a la banca a descansar

Con Kensuke

Tsurugi: Vamos tu puedes intenta robarme el balón

Kensuke: Ya es la número 100 que me lo dices y solo pude robarte el balón 9 veces y ya me estoy cansando

Karutsu: No te desanimes Kensuke mírame a mi yo tampoco era bueno en los deportes antes de conocer el futbol cuando conocí al capitán me dijo que lo importante es pasarla bien y que con algo de esfuerzo y dedicación se puede lograr milagros

Kensuke: Si tu lo dices

Narrador: Kensuke intenta robar el balón a Tsurugi pero falla otra vez

Kensuke: Soy pésimo jugando futbol

Tsurugi: No es para tanto al menos sabes dar pases a corta y larga distancia

Kensuke: Solo puedo hacer algo básico como dar pases apenas puedo hacer eso

Tsurugi: Pero me robaste el balón 9 veces

Kensuke: Pero esas veces fue que te descuidaste y lo aproveche la oportunidad

Karutsu: Lo vez dijiste la clave para robar el que es aprovechar la oportunidad o un descuido por muy mínimo que sea te daré un consejo para robar el balón

Kensuke: Cual es

Karutsu: Presta atención al balón pero también a los pies del jugador y en el momento que se separen un poco del balón meter el pie en medio

Kensuke: Porque no me lo habías dicho desde el principio

Karutus: Perdón es que se me olvido

Tsurugi: Karutsu siempre se te olvida las cosas

Kensuke: Intentaré seguir tu consejo

Narrador: Vuelven hacer la práctica y Kensuke sigue el consejo de Karutsu y ve con mucha atención el balón pero a la vez los pies de Tsurugi ve como mueve los pies y el balón un segundo después Kensuke se pone pensativo

Kensuke: (Debo mirar tanto el balón como los pies de quien la tiene y aprovechar el momento exacto)

Tsurugi: Vamos Kensuke haber si puedes robarme el balón

Narrador: Tsurugi se mueve bruscamente en dirección a la derecha y Kensuke reacciona

Kensuke: (Ahora)

Narrador: Kensuke se mueve hacia Tsurugi a gran velocidad y robar el balón pero de una forma como si el balón desapareciera de los pies de Tsurugi para después aparecer en los pies de Kensuke, Karutsu se impresiona de lo que hace Kensuke

Kensuke: Lo hice te robe el balón Tsurugi y esta vez lo hice sin que te descuidaras, gracias Karutsu por el consejo

Karutsu: Increíble Kensuke diste un buen progreso para ser tu primer día

Kensuke: Todo te lo debo a tu consejo ha sido de gran ayuda, pero sabes cuándo robe el balón sentí como si me movía a una gran velocidad

Tsurugi: Yo también lo sentí fue como un segundo tenía el balón y al otro segundo no

Karutsu: Bien suficiente por hoy mereces un descanso creo que con eso sea suficiente para mañana

Kensuke: Gracias es la mejor noticia que escuche

Narrador: Minutos después finaliza el entrenamiento de todos

Satoshi: Buenos chicos ha sido todo por hoy debemos dar lo mejor para mañana de acuerdo

Narrador: Después de un discurso motivacional que a nadie le interesa todo el mundo se fue a su casa y Shinji, Toji y Kensuke se fueron juntos

Shinji: Saben fue muy divertido lo creen

Toji: Para ti tal vez pero para mí fue una tortura

Kensuke: De que te quejas Toji no que decías que eres bueno para los deportes yo en cambio tuve que dar mi mayor esfuerzo para robar un balón

Shinji: Para ser su primer dia no lo hicieron nada e inclusive vi lo que hicieron

Toji tu tiro puede ser clave para el partido de mañana

Kensuke lo que hiciste para robarle el balón a Tsurugi tendrás que perfeccionarlo para mañana puede que sea de gran utilidad

Kensuke: Que hay de ti Shinji tu técnica llamada mano fantasma puede que sea suficiente para ganar el partido

Shinji: Jamás subestimen al oponente no sabemos quiénes son y aparte será nuestro primer partido por lo que hay que estar preparado para todo

Toji: Sera a nosotros tu en cambio dudo que ese equipo metan gol mientras estés tu de portero

Shinji: Si algo aprendí como caballero es nunca subestimar al oponente aunque parezca débil puede que sea alguien poderoso a la hora de la verdad

Kensuke: Una cosa Shinji te has enfrentado contra seres poderosos

Shinji: Si durante la guerra santa contra Poseidón y en la guerra santa contra Hades

Kensuke: Luchaste contra Poseidón el dios de los mares y Hades el dios del Inframundo

Shinji: No pelee contra Poseidón directamente solo fui a pelear contra uno de su generales marinos después solo ayude a mis amigos a dar el golpe final mientras que con Hades derrote a varios de sus espectros 30 para ser más exactos y luche contra uno de los jueces del infierno y después luche junto a otros caballeros ante Hades que al igual que con Poseidón fui de apoyo para que al final el caballero de Pegaso diera el golpe final

Toji: Casi no entiendo nada podrías explicar lo que dices

Narrador: Shinji le explica con detalle sobre las guerras santas de Poseidón y Hades y comenta de paso sobre los 100 niños enviados por el señor Mitsumasa Kido para ser caballeros que al final solo lograron 10 que solo 7 destaran en las guerras santas entre ellos Tsukune Aono de Pegaso, Ichika Orimura de Dragón, Joey Jones de Cisne, Asuna Yuuki de Andrómeda, Naruto Uzumaki de Fénix, Psy de Unicornio y Kazuto Kirigada de Lobo

Kensuke: O sea que esos caballeros que dices que son de un rango inferior destacaron más que los de alto nivel

Shinji: Si, son la prueba que la fuerza proviene del deseo de seguir adelante y de nunca rendirse por más fuerte que sea el enemigo aunque yo sea más poderoso que ellos no quita el hecho que ellos a pesar de sus limitaciones y nivel de rango han hecho milagros dignos de mención

Kensuke: Una cosa Shinji al oír el nombre de esos caballeros que mencionaste deben ser japoneses no

Shinji: De esos 10 caballeros de bronce que sobrevivieron solo 8 son japoneses porque el caballero de Cisne y de Unicornio son de Norte América

Toji: ¿Cisne y Unicornio?

Shinji: Y para que sepan de caballeros de nacionalidad japonesa hay alrededor de 12 caballeros, 8 de bronce y 4 de plata que en esta categoría me incluyo

Kensuke: Y de esos 12 sabes en donde están cada uno de ellos

Shinji: Bueno de los 10 de bronce 7 están aquí en Japón viviendo sus vidas mientras que los otros 3 están entrenando en Grecia para estar al nivel de los 7 y hace poco recientemente un amigo de nombre Hayate Ayasaki ha sido nombrado como nuevo caballero de Plata de Lira y conozco a un amigo que es caballero de Copa que ira a Japón y trabaja para el gobierno japonés pero nadie a excepción de mí y los demás caballeros sabemos de su condición

Toji: Y crees que podemos conocer a uno de esos caballeros

Shinji: Si tengo tiempo si pero debo tener cuidado si me ven con ellos

Toji: Porque

Shinji: Recuerdan cuando les dije que debo mantener mi identidad de caballero en secreto ante los ojos de Nerv puede que se genere un problema de grandes proporciones

Toji: No hare más preguntas

Kensuke: Shinji crees que podemos llegar a ser como esos caballeros de bronce

Shinji: Si, si logran despertar el cosmos y dominar el 7mo sentido

Kensuke: Y por fin como se lograr despertar el cosmos

Shinji: Ya se los dije para despertar el cosmos tienes que sentir por lo menos un pequeño universo y hacerlo estallar como ocurriera un Big Bang en el interior del cuerpo

Toji: Parece fácil

Shinji: Es fácil decirlo que hacerlo, en mi caso pase durante un año para que en una noche casi de pura casualidad logre despertar mi cosmos con solo queriendo concentrar mi puño para romper un muro al sentir el cosmos por primera vez me sentí el ser más poderoso del universo pero eso solo fue el inicio de un intenso entrenamiento de 8 de años

Toji: 8 años eso si suena duro

Kensuke: Creo recordar que dijiste eso una vez

Shinji: Que buena memoria Kensuke porque fue exactamente lo que dije cuando estaban en mi pent-house

Kensuke: Ah es verdad se me había olvidado

Toji: Creo que puedo olvidarme de ser un caballero

Shinji: Bueno por ahora pueden que no sean caballeros pero pueden que se hagan grandes jugadores de futbol

Toji: Tal vez al menos puede que ese entrenamiento haya sido de utilidad porque me duele la pierna de tanto patear el balón

Kensuke: Ni me mires me pase casi todo el santo entrenamiento de como robar efectivamente un balón

Narrador: Toji y Kensuke comenzaron a discutir en ver quien tuvo el peor entrenamiento mientras que Shinji esbozaba una sonrisa

Shinji: Mañana va a ser un día interesante

Narrador: Al día siguiente con Shinji en la entrada de la escuela, de casualidad ve el auto de Misato en el auto se ve salir a Misato y en la otra puerta sale una chica de coletas rojas que lleva el uniforme de la escuela

Shinji: (A juzgar por su apariencia debe ser la segunda elegida puede que sea la segunda elegida)

(Asuka Langley Shikinami, por ahora no me debe importar)

Narrador: En el salón de clases de Shinji

Profesor: Buenos días hoy nos viene una nueva estudiante deben saber que nació en Japón pero creció en Alemania espero que se lleven bien con ella sean amables

Narrador: La chica aparece y comienza a escribir su nombre en la pizarra los chicos se fascinan de la belleza de la chica

Asuka: Hola me presento me llamo Asuka Langley Shikinami tengo 14 años mi signo es Sagitario y soy piloto del Eva y para que lo sepan soy la mejor piloto de Eva que existe a parte soy muy talentosa en varios ámbitos como deporte y artes además posiblemente que académicamente soy superior a todos ustedes porque a diferencia de ustedes yo estoy capacitada para ir a cualquier universidad prestigiosa como Harvard pero decidí crecer como cualquier chico de mi edad pero no se crean que estaré con ustedes por mucho tiempo puede que alguien día se me antoje dejar esta escuela y decida ir a cualquier universidad prestigiosa

Shinji: (Esta chica sí que habla puede que me produzca una mala espina)

Narrador: Después de que Asuka dio un discurso que a nadie le interesa se puso a sentar mientras que Shinji reflexiona sobre ella

Shinji: (Carajo esa chica sí que es molesta no me extraña que en Alemania estén haciendo una fiesta porque ella no está y se nota que es orgullosa en extremo mejor evito socializar con ella me siento mal por Kaji)

Narrador: Después de las clases Asuka se dirige en donde esta Shinji

Asuka: Tú eres el 3er elegido

Shinji: Si y

Asuka: Debes saber que la mejor piloto de Eva soy y no dejare que un novato que derroto 3 Ángeles sin ningún rasguño se interponga en mi camino

Shinji: Interponerme en qué carajo

Asuka: En ser la mejor piloto de toda la historia

Shinji: Y a mí qué coño me debe de importar además si mato más de esos Ángeles me suben mi sueldo y así gano más dinero

Asuka: Que entonces paraqué eres piloto de Eva

Shinji: Acaso crees que quise ser piloto me lo pidió mi padre después de haberme abandonado hace 10 años y deberías preguntarte habiendo mejores personas que nosotros escogen a 3 adolecentes una que parece ni tiene alma una chica arrogante y molesta en tu caso y por ultimo un chico que no conoce nada sobre solo que su padre lo abandono dejándolo a su suerte para que después de 10 años lo recojan para ser usado como una herramienta en mi caso que dices al respecto

Asuka: Pues yo digo que…

Shinji: Si no tienes nada mejor que decir me largo tengo que ir a un partido de futbol

Narrador: Shinji se retira del salón dejando a Asuka muy desconcertada

Asuka: Que se cree ese idiota solo que me tiene envidia

Narrador: Con el equipo de futbol antes del partido

Satoshi: Bien equipo están listos

Shinji: Y el entrenador a decir verdad deberíamos tener uno no

Satoshi: Bueno veras ayer tenía que hacer un trabajo en otra zona por lo que no pudo venir pero va venir se los juro

Toji: Es verdad

¿?: Aquí estoy si es que me necesitan

Todo el equipo: ¿EH?

Narrador: Todo el mundo volteo a ver a un tipo de cabello castaño que usa lentes oscuros que lleva una chaqueta verde con pantalones beche (o así se dice) y con zapatos negros

Satoshi: Por fin estas entrenador como fue el trabajo

Entrenador: Bastante aburrido pero me alegro estar aquí para que se pueda hacer el partido

Shinji: Eres el entrenador

Entrenador: Eres nuevo y a juzgar jugaras como portero déjame presentarme me llamo Hideki Urashima soy el entrenador del equipo, Satoshi fue obra tuya traer esto nuevos reclutas

Satoshi: Pero entrenador debe saber que solo éramos 6 por lo que era obligatorio reclutar más de 5 para estar completo

Hideki: Pero hiciste una buena elección no estoy seguro que sean buenos

Satoshi: Pueden que estén empezando pero le aseguro que no son malos jugadores además Shinji nuestro portero puede hacer la mano fantasma

Hideki: Con que este portero es capaz de hacer la mano fantasma verdad eso tendré que ver

Shinji: Descuida entrenador no lo defraudare daré mi mejor esfuerzo

Toji: Por curiosidad contra quien vamos a jugar

Hideki: Jugaran contra la preparatoria sobrenatural cuyo equipo se llama Los Ocultista

Kensuke: Los Ocultista y como se llama nuestro equipo

Satoshi: Nos hacemos llamar los Neo Relámpago

Shinji: Los Neo Relámpago suena genial me gusta

Toji: Si suena genial

Kensuke: Opino lo mismo

Karutsu: Ya llegaron

Narrador: En la entrada de la preparatoria comienza a salir una niebla en pleno día y en la niebla aparece un grupo de chicos extraños con un uniforme de futbolista de camisa morada y de shorts grises y un portero que porta mascara de hockey y entre ellos un adulto de mirada alegre

Sanosuke: Ellos son con quienes vamos a jugar

Naoko: Parecen salidos de una película de terror

Narrador: El tipo de mirada alegre se acerca al entrenador

mirada alegre: Buenas yo soy el entrenador del equipo de Los Ocultistas ustedes son los Neo Relámpagos

Hideki: Si

Entrenador: Bien mi equipo está ansioso por jugar con ustedes

Hideki: Sígueme a la cancha

Narrador: Tanto el equipo de Neo Relámpago como el equipo de los Ocultistas fueron en donde está el campo de futbol, El de Neo Relámpago fueron a los bastidores a cambiarse mientras que el equipo contrario ya estaba listo

En los bastidores de chicos

Satoshi: Recuerden es nuestro primer partido les sugiero que no se pongan nerviosos

Karutsu: Sabes capitán esos chicos me dan escalofríos

Shinji: Tal vez sea debido a que provienen de una zona llamada sobre natural y por eso se ven sobre naturales

Toji: Si puede que sea eso

Kensuke: O que ven demasiadas películas de terror

Sanosuke: Dejen los chistes a un lado hay que dar nuestro mayor esfuerzo no sabemos a qué nivel están

Satoshi: Bien dicho Sanosuke, chicos den lo mejor no nos podemos dar el lujo de perder

Narrador: Después de cambiarse el equipo se reúne a las gradas con el entrenador

Hideki: Bien chicos espero que estén preparados y para los nuevos integrantes no se mucho de ustedes pero le tengo grandes esperanzas den su mejor esfuerzo

Todo el equipo: ¡SI!

Narrador: El equipo se pone en sus posiciones en la cancha después suena el silbato y comienza el partido, Sanosuke le pasa el balón a Naoko ella pasa por los jugadores del equipo contrario con mucha facilidad poco después llega a la portería y ejecuta su tiro

Naoko: Tornado inverso

Narrador: Mientras Naoko ejecuta su tiro el portero utiliza su técnica

Portero: Cuchillo Asesino

Narrador: La técnica del portero no logra detener el tiro de Naoko y por lo tanto el portero fue empujado del poder del tiro dando el primer gol a los Neo Relámpago

Naoko: ¡Goool! Por nosotros

Satoshi: Bien hecho Naoko sigue así

Narrador: Todos vuelven a sus posiciones y por regla el balón debe pasar al equipo contrario, el delantero da un pase pero Minami roba el balón y pasa por los jugadores y llega a la portería a continuación ejecuta su técnica

Minami: Tiro giratorio

Narrador: Al igual que con Naoko el portero ejecuta su técnica pero no logra detenerla dando el segundo gol a los Neo Relámpagos

Minami: ¡Gool! Soy la mejor

Naoko: Asi se dice hermana

Narrador: El equipo vuelve a sus posiciones y otra vez el balón pasa a control del equipo contrario y el delantero pasa el balón a al otro delantero del equipo pero esta vez Sanosuke roba el balón y pasa por los jugadores hasta llegar a la portería y ejecuta su técnica

Sanosuke: Tornado de fuego

Narrador: Se repite lo mismo que con las demás y otra vez el portero no logra detener el tiro dando el tercer gol al equipo

Sanosuke: ¡Goool!

Karutsu: Ja en su cara Ocultistas

Tsurugi: Ya está decidido ganamos el partido

Shinji: No se confíen apenas vamos por el primer tiempo

Kensuke: Pero Shinji si vamo este paso vamos a ganar

Shinji: Nada es seguro hasta que termine el partido y algo me dicen que ellos no están dando su verdadero potencial

Tsurugi: Pero no parecen muy bueno jugadores

Shinji: Te recomiendo que nunca subestimes a tu oponente puede que tanga un as bajo la manga

Narrador: El entrenador del equipo contrario se pone triste al ver como su equipo está perdiendo

Entrenador: Animo chicos se que pueden ganar, creo que necesitan una ayuda

Capitan de los O: Creo que tenemos que hacer ese truco no entrenador

Entrenador: Bien dicho ahora vuelvan a sus posiciones

Narrador: Todos los jugadores vuelven a sus posiciones y otra vez el balón pasa al equipo contrario pero esta vez el equipo se pone a hacer unos movimientos raros y el entrenador aparecer se le cambia la cara en un ton pálido y comienza a decir unas cosas extrañas

Entrenador: Ente detente, ente detente, ente detente

Jugador: Ahora chicos

Jugador: Candado fantasma

Narrador: La técnica del equipo genero un aura oscura que rodeo a todo el equipo de Neo Relámpago incluyendo a Shinji dejándolos paralizados

Satoshi: Que pasa porque no puedo moverme

Sanosuke: Porque me siento pesado

Minami: Chicos porque de repente todo se volvió oscuro

Karutsu: Igual yo veo todo oscuro como si hubiera una niebla

Shinji: (No puedo moverme como si hubiera algo que me paralizara)

Narrador: El delantero de los Ocultistas aprovechando que todos están paralizados va a la portería y tira el balón dando gol, después de anotar el equipo de Neo Relámpago vuelve a moverme pero se andan preguntando de que fue lo que paso

Satoshi: Por un momento no pude moverme

Minami: Igual yo aparte por un momento veía todo oscuro me pregunto que será eso

Shinji: (Definitivamente jamás tuvimos que subestimarlos pero esos movimientos se me hacen muy extraños)

Narrador: Todos los jugadores vuelven a sus posiciones esta vez el balón pasa por los Neo Relámpagos y al sonar el silbato el equipo avanza pero los Ocultistas vuelven a hacer movimientos extraños y el entrenador vuelve a recitar lo siguiente

Entrenador: Ente detente, ente detente, ente detente

Jugador: Candado fantasma

Narrador: Se repite lo mismo todos los jugadores quedan paralizados y el equipo contrario aprovecha la ocasión para ir a la portería y dar gol y otra vez el equipo se hace la misma pregunta, ¿Exactamente que paso?

Shinji: (Definitivamente no puede ser coincidencia algo deben estar usando para paralizarnos todos al mismo tiempo pero creo entender porque se siente que se ve oscuro tendré que ver cómo romper este truco)

Kensuke: Otra vez no pude moverme porque será

Shinji: Creo tener la respuesta pero necesito hacer un análisis concreto

Narrador: Mientras se circula el partido afuera entre los espectadores se encuentra Asuka junto a Rei viendo el partido

Asuka: Que extraño

Rei: Que es lo extraño

Asuka: Después que ellos anotaron 3 goles ese equipo comenzó a hacer unos raros movimientos y parece que gracias a eso el equipo en donde esta ese Shinji parece que no puede moverme

Rei: Debe ser un truco

Asuka: Si como si fuera un truco de magia

Narrador: De nuevo en el partido todos se ponen en sus posiciones, suena el silbato y el equipo contrario vuelve a hacer lo mismo y el entrenador vuelve a decir lo siguiente

Entrenador: Ente detente, ente detente, ente detente

Jugador: Candado fantasma

Narrador: Otra vez el equipo queda paralizado por tal técnica pero Shinji comienza a prestar atención a lo que dice el entrenador del equipo contrario

Shinji: (Ente detente ahora entiendo lo que están haciendo creo que puedo contrarrestarlo)

Narrador: Shinji comienza a cerrar los ojos y a concentrase segundos después los abre y logra romper el efecto pero lastimosamente el delantero mete gol en el momento que Shinji rompe la ilusión

Shinji: (Maldición metieron gol pero ya sé cómo romper el truco)

Kensuke: Oh no dieron gol

Karutsu: Ahora estamos empatados

Shinji: No se preocupen apenas es el primer tiempo hay que dar lo mejor en el segundo tiempo

Narrador: El primer tiempo termina en un empate d

En las gradas

Shinji reúnanse conmigo tengo algo que decirles

Satoshi: Que es Shinji

Shinji: Es el secreto para derrotar el candado fantasma

Sanosuke: Cual es

Shinji: Recuerdan que ellos hacían movimientos extraños y luego su entrenador comenzaba a recitar esto de ente detente

Naoko: A decir verdad cuando comenzaba a decir eso sentía como si mi cuerpo no quisiera moverse

Shinji: Eso tiene explicación están usando hipnosis

Hideki: Como que hipnosis

Shinji: Cuando comenzaba a hacer esos movimientos para confundirnos el entrenador aprovechaba la confusión diciendo inconscientemente que nos detengamos y cuando ejecutaban el candado fantasma intensificaba el efecto al sernos creer que lo vemos sea oscuridad para estar más confundidos

Satoshi: Y como contrarrestar esa hipnosis

Shinji: La solución es simple hay que cerrar los ojos y despejar la mente y no prestar atención a lo que dice ese entrenador después de 2 segundos abrirlos confíen en mi

Toji: Si tú lo dices confiare en ti

Shinji: Recuerden que apena estamos empatados si rompemos su candado fantasma en el segundo tiempo la victoria será nuestra

Hideki: Bien hagan lo que dijo el portero, el dará la orden de cuando cerrar los ojos ok

Satoshi: Entendido, bien Shinji espero que tu plan funcione

Shinji: Aun tenemos oportunidad no hay que rendirnos apenas estamos empatados

Narrador: Shinji se acerca a Toji

Shinji: Toji

Toji: Si Shinji

Shinji: Aun recuerdas el tiro que hiciste ayer

Toji: Si y eso que tiene que ver

Shinji: Es hora que estrene tu técnica y que nazca un nuevo goleador estrella

Toji: No crees que deposita demasiadas esperanzas en mí, no soy alguien que es capaz de romper cosas pesadas como si nada o que mueva cosas con la mente

Shinji: Lo sé pero eso no importa lo que importa qué demuestres a todo el mundo de que estas hecho Toji Suzuhara demuestra que eres capaz de anotar goles

Toji: Entendido daré mi mayor esfuerzo

Narrador: Después del descanso todos vuelven a sus posiciones suena el silbato y el equipo vuelve a hacer lo mismo pero esta vez los Neo Relámpagos están preparados

Jugador: Cadena fantasma

Shinji: ¡AHORA!

Narrador: Todo el equipo cierra los ojos unos segundos después los abren

Sanosuke: Puedo moverme

Toji: Yo también

Naoko: Igual yo

Satoshi: Shinji estaba en lo cierto

Kensuke: Gracias Shinji eres un genio

Shinji: No hay de qué pero ahora podemos jugar en serio

Entrenador: Maldición descubrieron el secreto, bueno ya no importa chicos denles con todo lo que puedan

Narrador: Después de que los Neo Relámpagos descubrieran el secreto de los Ocultistas las cosas se tornaron más serias los delanteros Toji y Naoko se aproximan a la portería mientras Saroshi tiene el balón en sus pies mientras los defensas del equipo contrario intenta bloquearlo pero Satoshi pasa el balón a Sanosuke pero el centro campista intenta bloquearlo pero Sanosuke hace una finta y burla la defensa poco después Sanosuke llega a la portería pero el portero mueve las mano de manera extraña

Sanosuke: Porque mueve las mano así bueno no importa (comienza a ejecutar su técnica)

Tornado de fuego

Portero: Dimensión torcida

Narrador: El portero con su técnica logra bloquear el tiro de Sanosuke, Shinji ve la técnica y se le ocurre una idea

Sanosuke: Bloqueo mi tiro pero como

Portero: Perdón pero tenía que usar mi técnica secreta, no permitiré que anoten

Sanosuke: Ya lo veraz anotare a la próxima

Shinji: (Dimensión torcida, lo que hiso ese portero movió las manos de manera extraña para confundir a Sanosuke y así el tiro pierde potencia, una técnica ingeniosa a ver si puedo hacer lo mismo)

Narrador: Los Ocultistas van entre todos hacia la portería, Kensuke y Karutsu no lograron robarles el balón ni mucho menos Tsurugi y el delantero ejecuta su técnica

Jugador: Tiro fantasmal

Shinji: Mano fantasma (Bloquea el tiro)

Jugador: Maldita sea bloqueaste mi tiro

Shinji: No creas que te perdonare por el truco que hiciste ahora conocerás lo que significa perder por tramposo (Puede que para la próxima no logre detener su tiro tendré que improvisar para la próxima)

Jugador: Aun tenemos otro as bajo la manga

Shinji: (Tendré que prepararme lo más pronto posible) dio una expresión seria

Narrador: Shinji pasa el balón a Tsurugi y esta pasa por medio del campo luego le pasa el balón a Satoshi y este sigue hasta llegar a la portería y ejecuta su técnica pero el portero otra vez mueve sus manos

Satoshi: Espada de Odín

Portero: Dimensión torcida (Para la Espada de Odín)

Satoshi: No puede ser

Sanosuke: Detuvieron la Espada de Odín la técnica más poderosa del capitán

Portero: Lo lamento por ustedes pero hay que ganar a toda costa en fin planeaba guardar esta técnica para las semifinales pero alégrense porque perderán con honor

Narrador: Al ver como el portero detuvo la técnica de Satoshi el equipo entero excepto Shinji perdió las esperanzas para jugar y aprovechando esto Los Ocultista toman el control del partido dando todo para ganar, en pocos segundos el capitán de Los Ocultistas llega a la portería y ejecuta una técnica poderosa mientras que Shinji planea su siguiente movimiento

Shinji: (No hay tiempo tendré que intentarlo para ver si funciona)

Narrador: A continuación Shinji recuerda la técnica de Kanon Triángulo Dorado y la su hermano Otra Dimensión al ver la semejanza con la técnica del portero en ejecución, Shinji comienza a mover los brazos en posición de hacer la Otra Dimensión mientras el capitán de Los Ocultistas hace su técnica

Capitán: Gran rayo oscuro

Shinji: Triangulo Dimensional (Imaginase la técnica del portero del equipo de Génesis pero mezclado con la Otra Dimensión de Saga y el Triángulo Dorado de Kanon)

Narrador: Cuando Shinji ejecuta su técnica todo el mundo e inclusive su equipo y el rival se impresionaron pero Asuka y Rei pero no solo eso sino que absorbió el tiro del capitán del equipo rival como si fuera a otra dimensión para al final aparecer en la mano de Shinji

Rei: Que fue eso

Asuka: Lo que vi fue que apareció un triángulo gigante y que tiro entrara allí

Kensuke: Que fue eso Shinji

Shinji: No se impresionen esa es mi nueva técnica la llamo Triangulo Dimensional

Karutsu: ¿Triangulo Dimensional?

Tsurugi: Cuando practicaste esa técnica tuya

Shinji: Primera vez que la hago

Narrador: Todo el equipo se le cae la mandíbula por tal comentario

Satoshi: Pero como fue que se te ocurrió

Shinji: Gracias a ese portero de allí (señalando al portero de los Ocultistas) con su dimensión torcida vi como hacia su movimiento y lo analice y pensé en imitarlo a ver cómo me sale

Naoko: O sea solo viste lo que hiso ese portero

Shinji: Si

Sanosuke: Increíble se requiere de gran talento para crear una nueva técnica en tan poco tiempo

Hideki: (Este chico tiene un gran talento para el futbol no hay duda que él es el portero que necesitábamos)

Shinji: Muy bien equipo hay darlo todo aún tenemos oportunidad no hay perder las esperanzas

¡Toji!

Toji: Si Shinji

Shinji: Es la hora

Toji: Hora de que

Shinji: De que le enseñes a todo el mundo tu técnica

Toji: Mi técnica

Shinji: (Confía en mi Toji te diré un secreto)

Toji: (Espera estamos hablando telepáticamente)

Shinji: (Si imbécil ahora escucha, cuando te acerques a la portería cierra los ojos cuando el portero mueve las manos)

Toji: (Porque tengo que hacer eso)

Shinji: (Debes entender que cuando el portero mueve las manos para confundir algo parecido a lo que hicieron en el primer tiempo el truco es en no ver las manos)

Toji: (Y como se supone que anote si no veo en donde tirare)

Shinji: (En el momento que tires el balón cierra los ojos y concéntrate en tirar en frente como dispararas en un punto específico)

Toji: (Entendido hare lo que pueda)

Narrador: Se finaliza la comunicación telepática y Shinji ordena al equipo lo siguiente

Shinji: Equipo asegúrense de darle el balón a Toji cuando este cerca de la portería entendido

Karutsu: Pero para que nos servirá

Shinji: Confían en mí solo hazlo no hay tiempo

Tsurugi: Ok haremos lo que dices

Narrador: Shinji pasa el balón a Tsurugi y este sigue por el campo y lo pasa a Minami luego lo pasa a Satoshi al acercarse a la portería este le pasa el balón a Toji

Shinji: Recuerda Toji no mires al portero cierra los ojos cuando vas a tirar el balón

Toji: Ok Shinji

(Debo concentrarme el equipo depende que yo anote, Shinji creer en mí no lo defraudare)

Narrador: Toji llega a la portería con mucha facilidad y cuando tira el balón cierra los ojos como lo ordeno Shinji, al momento de tirar el balón, Toji sintió que disparaba una flecha, el portero intenta usar de nuevo su técnica pero el tiro de Toji es muy poderoso que para su mala suerte no logra detener el tiro y se logra un gol de parte de Toji

Naoko: Gool ganaremos

Toji: Di gol, ¡DI GOL! Hurra por mí

Satoshi: Increíble Toji gracias a ti ganaremos, Shinji hiso bien en creer en ti

Toji: Gracias Shinji gracias a ti dimos gol

Shinji: No Toji fue gracias a ti tú hiciste el tiro yo solo te di un consejo

Toji: No seas modesto todo fue gracias a ti

Shinji: Ah qué carajo es verdad, pero me la debes

Toji: Espero volver a devolverte el favor

Sanosuke: O si ahora tenemos la ventaja

Naoko: Oye Toji como le llamas a esa técnica que hiciste

Toji: No lo sé lo que sí sé que cuando tire el balo sentí que iba a disparar una flecha

Naoko: Debería llamarse La Flecha no crees

Toji: Le queda de ahora en adelante se llamara La Flecha

Narrador: Suena el silbato indicando que el partido termino, Los Neo Relámpagos ganaron el partido por 4 a 3, todo el mundo celebra la victoria del equipo e inclusive estudiantes se atrevieron a ir a la cancha a felicitar personalmente a los jugadores pero más que nada a Shinji y otros a Toji mientras que en las gradas Asuka y Rei

Asuka: A sido un buen partido

Rei: Como que un buen partido

Asuka: Acaso no viste todo lo que hicieron y que como estuvieron a punto de empatar y gracias a lo que dijo ese Shinji lograron ganar el partido

Rei: Solo vi que estaban corriendo con ese balón a varios extremos de la cancha para tirar a esos espacios en donde esta Ikari y ese enmascarado

Asuka: Acaso no entiendes lo emocionante de un partido o lo que significa la pasión del deporte

Rei: No lo entiendo

Asuka: (Que le pasa a esta chica no tiene emociones o que)

Narrador: Poco después de finalizar el partido el entrenador Hideki le avisa al equipo para ir a su restaurante a celebrar la victoria

En el restaurante

Kensuke: Primer partido que participo y primero que gane

Toji: Hey kensuke lo mismo va conmigo

Shinji: Igual yo recuerdan

Kensuke: Pero ustedes estuvieron geniales tu Shinji usaste esa técnica llamada Mano fantasma y después en poco tiempo creaste esa impresionante técnica llamada Triangulo Dimensional como se te ocurrió

Shinji: Se los diré telepáticamente

(Recuerden que para ser caballero fui entrenado por varios caballeros y uno de ellos Saga tiene una técnica llamada la Otra Dimensión que consiste en distorsionar la realidad enviando a la victima a otra dimensión por eso la técnica se llama así pero también me acorde de su hermano gemelo Kanon, ustedes ya lo conocen el tiene una técnica similar a la de su hermano llamada Triangulo Dorado que tiene casi el mismo efecto lo que hice fue mezclar ambas técnicas, ver la técnica de ese portero enmascarado llamado dimensión torcida se me vino la idea lo que hice crear un triangulo dimensional que adsorbe lo que toca, lo que toca en este caso el balón va rondando por varias dimensiones pero que después de unos segundos vuelva a la dimensión en esta originalmente en este caso cuando el balón vuelva a nuestra dimensión ya lo tenga bajo mi poder)

Toji: (No entendí nada)

Kensuke: (Puedes distorsionar la realidad y enviar a alguien a otras dimensiones increíble)

Narrador: Después de hablar telepáticamente el entrenador Hideki va en donde esta Shinji

Hideki: Felicidades Shinji gracias a ti ganamos el partido

Shinji: No hay de que entrenador

Hideki: Vi tu desempeño en el partido y fue admirable parecías el capitán guiando al equipo a la victoria

Shinji: Hice lo que tenía que hacer mientras lo demás estaban en sus posiciones yo quise analizar los movimientos del equipo para ver que tenían de especial pero no me imaginaban que recurrían a truco de hipnosis al principio me tomo por sorpresa pero a la 3era vez supe como contrarrestarlo pero fue muy tarde para detener el tiro, pero en el segundo tiempo pude compensar decirle cual era el punto débil de la Cadena fantasma mi nueva técnica y darle apoyo al equipo

Hideki: Espero mas de ti en los siguientes partidos

Narrador: 1 Hora después Shinji se despide de todo el mundo y comienza a marcharse a su pent-house solo, fue a un callejón oscuro para teletransportarse directo a la entrada del edificio en donde vive

Shinji: Que día me pregunto si vino Kanon

Narrador: Shinji concentra su cosmos para comunicarse telepáticamente con Kanon

Shinji: (Kanon, Kanon)

Kanon: (Shinji)

Shinji: (Si Kanon era para saber si viniste o vaz a venir al pent-house)

Kanon: (Perdón Shinji se me vino un favor de parte de la compañía por lo que no podre visitarte)

Shinji: (Sabes pareces ya un padre ausente que su hijo siempre le promete que lo enviara a otro lugar para compartir pero resulta que el papa tiene que atender el trabajo dejando a su hijo abandonado)

Kanon: (Que te dicho que no me llames señor o papa me hace sentir viejo)

Shinji: (Tienes 28 años y dices que eso te hace sentir viejo por dios)

Kanon: (Ya te prometo que pronto te visitare y hablando de padres que hay del tuyo)

Shinji: (Ni a putasos hablare con ese demonio que alguna vez llame mi padre)

Kanon: (Y como te fue en el día)

Shinji: (Bastante bien me uní al equipo de futbol soccer juego como portero tuve mi primer partido y ganamos)

Kanon: (Futbol soccer, deberías jugar con los caballeros de bronce como Tsukune o Naruto estarían interesado en jugar en tu equipo)

Shinji: (Una cosa ellos a asistido a una escuela o algo parecido por favor nada relacionado con el Santuario)

Kanon: (No)

Shinji: (Lo vez a parte ellos tienen suerte de no tener que asistir a una aburrida preparatoria o academia, y tampoco es recomendable crearles un historial académico falso despertaría sospechas mas si llego a relacionarme con ellos) Recuerden esto ocurre antes de Un caballero en Youkai por lo que no se preocupen por la continuidad

Kanon: (Y que sugieres)

Shinji: (No meter a esos caballeros de bronce lo más seguro que estén enterados de los Ángeles cierto)

Kanon: (Lo saben al principio ellos querían intervenir pero cuando supieron de lo que estuviste haciendo ellos se lo tomaron con calma por lo que no ven la necesidad de hacer algo al respecto)

Shinji: (Mucho mejor por ahora no quiero que un caballero ni amazona no importa el rango intervenga así me será más fácil mantener las cosas en orden)

Kanon: (pero no crees que necesitas ayuda por si acaso recuerda que estas solo en esto)

Shinji: (No estoy solo recuerda que esta Kaji caballero de Copa recuerda que trabaja para Nerv y el gobierno japonés por lo que hare una excepción con él)

Kanon. (Está bien que tengas suerte)

Shinji: (Pero recuerda Kanon que te tengo que hablar de una cosa importante que descubrir y puede que en esta necesite tu ayuda pero no como caballero si no como gerente de la Fundación Graude, pero como llego Kaji la cosa esta mas fácil)

Kanon: (Ok mejor me despido antes que venga alguien)

Shinji: (Esta bien Kanon fin de la comunicación)

Narrador: La charla telepática termino mientras que ambos iban a lo suyo, Kanon continua con el trabajo mientras Shinji empieza a ver una película de quien sabe que para pasar el rato

Al día siguiente en Nerv se reporto el ataque de un Ángel por lo que se llamo al Eva unidad 00 aprovechando que ahora vuelve a estar en buen estado, el Eva unidad 01 piloteado por Shinji y por ultimo directo de Alemania el Eva unidad 02 piloteada por la mas insoportable digo adorable chica nunca antes vista Asuka Langley Shikinami, los 3 están en frente del Ángel cuya forma es un tanto extraña (para los flojos vean el episodio 9 de Evangelion y sabrán a lo que me refiero)

Asuka: 3 contra 1 no creo que sea justo

Misato: La supervivencia es nuestra prioridad

Narrador: Asuka ataca primero y parte el Ángel a la mitad pero nadie se imagino que el Ángel tiene la habilidad de dividirse en 2 cosa que sorprendió a todo el mundo a excepción de Shinji que mantuvo la calma

Misato: No puede ser

Narrador: Los 2 Ángeles comienza a atacar a Asuka, Rei intenta ayudar a Asuka por orden pero el otro Ángel ataca a Rei, Shinji por su parte se queda mirando de cómo el Ángel ataca a sus compañeras

Misato: Shinji que estás haciendo porque te quedas parado sin hacer nada

Shinji: Estoy viendo de cómo ataca el Ángel para ver qué punto débil tiene

Misato: Eso tiene sentido pero porque no ayudas a Asuka o a Rei

Shinji: Para su información yo no fui quien se lanzo salvajemente a acatar sin más, y al ver lo que es capaz ese Ángel es mejor analizar lo que puede hacer

Misato: Ok Shinji pero ellas son tus amigas

Shinji: Dirás compañeras un amigo es algo más profundo aparte para quiero hacer amistad con una niña arrogante y con una niña que parece no tener emociones

Misato: Bueno Shinji pues…

Narrador: El Ángel que lucha contra Asuka lanza el Eva unidad 02 muy lejos lo mismo con Rei

Misato: Oh dios mío vez Shinji eso te pasa por no cooperar

Shinji: Ok matare esas 2 cosas y no anden con lloriqueos

Narrador: Shinji vuelve a concentrar su cosmos y va a la velocidad de la luz en donde están los Ángeles, todos en el cuartel se quedaron con la boca abierta de lo que vieron fue como si el Eva se tele transporto

Ristuko: Análisis del Eva unidad 01 ya

Maya: Es la misma energía desconocida y, y debe ser un chiste

Ritsuko: Que debe ser el chiste

Maya: Según los informes el Eva se movió a 299.792.458 m/s

Ritsuko: ¿Qué? Eso es imposible, esa es la velocidad de la luz, ni si quiera hay maquinaria capaz de ir a esa velocidad (Y cómo fue que al moverme a esa velocidad el Eva esta como si nada hubiera pasado, teóricamente el Eva debió haberse vuelto energía pura según la teoría)

Misato: Velocidad de la luz deben de estar bromeando es imposible que el Eva se mueva a esa velocidad, lo más probable es que gracias a esa energía que sale del Eva le haya dado la habilidad de tele transportarse

Shinji me escuchas dile a todos que solo te tele transportaste

Shinji: No es así Misato ciento que de verdad puedo ir a la velocidad de la luz sin ningún problema y no solo eso siento que con un solo puño puedo destruir una estrella

Misato: Si, si lo que digas posiblemente estés alucinando por obra de esa energía, ahora deshazte de esos 2 Ángeles

Shinji: A sus ordenes

Narrador: Shinji moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz agarra las cabezas del ambos Ángeles los lanza hacia arriba y hace malabares con los Ángeles en el cuartel muchos se partieron de la risa de lo que vieron hasta Misato se rio de tal escena, un minuto después Shinji vuelve a lanzar a los Ángeles hacia arriba con mayor fuerza, Shinji mueve el brazo derecho del Eva hacia atrás y dice en voz muy baja lo siguiente

Shinji: Explosión de Galaxias (también se puede llamar Explosión de Jalashkias del caballero Junini)

Narrador: Shinji al ejecutar la Explosión de Jalashkian digo de Galaxias vaporizo a ambos Ángeles reduciéndolos en nada, todos en el cuartel estaban sin habla de lo que vieron el Eva vaporizo a los Ángeles sin dejar rastro alguno pero lo más curioso fue que el Eva le lanzo los planetas que conforman el sistema solar en miniatura que al impactar contra los 2 Ángeles están estallaron

Misato: Shinji que fue lo que hiciste

Shinji: Al parecer les lancé una galaxia entera y fue tan poderoso que terminaron vaporizados me pregunto si puedo lanzar una supernova o un Big Bang

Misato: Definitivamente estas alucinando Shinji bueno eso no importa, serias tan amable de levantar los Evas que están enterrados en el suelo

Narrador: Shinji hace lo que le pide a Misato, primero levanta el Eva 00 y cuando intenta levantar el Eva 02 esta logra levantarse por su propia cuenta

En el cuartel de Nerv

Fuyutsuki: Felicidades hicieron un buen trabajo en especial tu joven Ikari

Shinji: Gracias solo hice mi trabajo

Fuyutsuki: Dime como fue que vaporizaste al Ángel que se dividió en 2 se que tiene que ver con esa energía que genera el Eva pero para nuestra mala suerte no hemos logrado descifrar que es o como es que sale

Shinji: Eso tampoco lo sé no sé porque sale esa energía pero lo que si se que cuando esa energía iba hacia mi cuerpo sentía como si veía el universo en mis propios ojos

Asuka: El universo acaso consumes drogas

Fuyutsuki: Silencio Shikinami, prosiga

Shinji: Es difícil de explicar con palabras pero era como si en ese universo que veía lograba ver la cantidad de galaxias que lo conformaban

Fuyutsuki: Y dime de cuantas galaxias estaban conformadas

Shinji: No estoy seguro pero rozaban de los billones o trillones de galaxias, posiblemente la energía que emana el Eva sea una especie de energía cósmica eso es lo que puedo entender

Rei: Energía cósmica

Asuka: Dime desde cuando fumas

Fuyutsuki: (Puede que sea la explicación del porque no se ha logrado descifrar de que consiste, lo tomare como un tal vez)

Y dime como fue que esa energía cósmica te permitió mover a la velocidad de la luz

Asuka: ¿Eh? De verdad eres drogadicto confiesa

Fuyutsuki: Silencio dije

En fin joven Ikari estoy en lo cierto

Shinji: Si

Fuyutsuki: Y también con eso le lanzaste lo que sería a simple vista unos planetas que terminaron por vaporizar al Ángel

Shinji: Si, pero no lance planetas mejor dicho le lance una galaxia entera

Asuka: A ver primero dicen que ese Eva emite una energía desconocida que luego dicen que es cósmica después dicen que puede moverse a la velocidad de la luz y por ultimo lo más ridículo que escuche que puede lanzar galaxias como si eso fuese normal esto da está llegando a lo absurdo

Misato: Calma Asuka deja que ellos hablen si (Esta en lo cierto me pregunto si Shinji toma drogas o es que esa energía del Eva tiene un efecto alucinógeno)

Fuyutsuki: A lo que íbamos y bien Shinji es verdad que le lanzaste una galaxia

Shinji: Diría que si pero en un sentido metafórico digo tampoco creo que de verdad le haya lanzado una galaxia entera

Fuyutsuki: Creo que eso es todo por hoy dentro de poco te daremos tu paga Shinji te lo mereces

Shinji: Y de que estamos hablando

Fuyutsuki: De 30 millones de Yenes

Misato: ¡Que! 30 millones de Yenes pero eso es lo que me ganaría en 3 años

Asuka: Y mi paga

Fuyutsuki: Para ti Asuka serán 3 millones de yenes

Asuka: Y porque tan poco

Fuyutsuki: Tu desempeño no fue muy favorable lo mismo digo de Rei

Rei: En qué sentido

Fuyutsuki: Bueno no digo que hiciste un mal trabajo pero no pudiste hacer nada contra el Ángel

Rei: Solo seguí órdenes

Fuyutsuki: Puedo entender tu punto pero tampoco hiciste nada relevante para atacar al Ángel

Rei: Solo seguí con los protocolos de entrenamiento que me mandaron a hacer

Fututsuki: Te are una pregunta Ayanami, sabes lo que es sentido común

Rei: No, no lo entiendo

Narrador: Todo el mundo excepto Rei pusieron sus manos sobre la cara

Fuyutsuki: El hecho es que no solo captes órdenes o siguas protocolos si no también saber actuar con naturalidad y desenvolverse

Rei: No lo entiendo

Shinji: (Acaso es un ser sin emociones o solo es inocente)

Asuka: (Que le pasa a ella acaso no es normal)

Misato: (Esto será más complicado)

Fuyutsuki: Puede retirarse joven Ikari, pero capitán Katsuragi, Asuka y Rei quiero hablar con ustedes sobre un asunto en particular

Shinji: Gracias con su permiso me voy a mi departamento

Misato: Un momento Shinji me tendrás que esperar

Shinji: Para que

Misato: Para llevarte a tu departamento

Shinji: Ok esperare en la sala (Aprovechare para hablar con Kaji si esta)

Narrador: Shinji se retira

Fuyutsuki: Bien quiero disutir este plan que tengo en mente

Misato: Cual es

Fuyutsuki: Muy simple uno que hará que ustedes 2 cooperen como compañeras

Asuka: Se refiere a nosotras

Fuyutsuki: Exacto

Capitán Katsuragi usted vive sola en un departamento

Misato: Si se tenía planeado que cuidara de Shinji pero viendo que este vive en un departamento lujoso que el muy quisquilloso no quiere que viva con él me tengo que conformar en un humilde departamento

Asuka: (Acaso ella es una pedófila o que le pasa)

Fuyutsuki: Y de casualidad hay espacio para más personas

Misato: Si se puede vivir hasta 5 personas como máximo

Fuyutsuki: Que buena noticia, ahora voy directo al grano

Chicas que opinan sobre vivir con la capitán Katsuragi

Asuka: No se apenas 2 días aquí en Japón y solo pude hospedarme en un cuarto sin nada especial aquí en Nerv puede que me sienta bien vivir como se debe

Rei: Para que tengo que opinar

Fuyutsuki: Déjame recordarles que esto es para que aprendan a cooperar como equipo

Asuka: Y que hay de Shinji el también necesita de esto

Fuyutsuki: Con Shinji no hay queja alguna desde que piloteo el Eva a hecho muy bien su trabajo en todo su historial se puede decir que ha matado a los Ángeles de la forma más eficiente y sin sufrir rasguños

Asuka: Y quieren que crea eso hasta donde yo sé todo fue obra del Eva y de esa energía desconocida que tiene y para saber nuestros Evas también pueden generar esa energía y hacer lo mismo que el Eva 01

Fuyutsuki: Lastimosamente solo sabemos que el Eva 01 puede hacer yales cosas se intento analizar el Eva 00 y el 02 pero no conseguimos nada que lo asemeje a la unidad 01

Asuka: Que entonces mi Eva no es capaz de moverse a la velocidad de la luz o lanzar cosas con la mano

Fuyutsuki: Me temo que no

Asuka: Que injusticia toda mi vida me estuvieron preparando para que piloteara el Eva y luego viene un chico que es el hijo del comándate Ikari y sin ninguna preparación mato a 5 Ángeles sin ningún rasguño, entonces para que tuve que entrenar y someterme a varias pruebas dime

Fuyutsuki: Calma se que quieres destacar y solo as podido matar a un Ángel pero si quieres superar al joven Ikari te recomendaría que unas fuerzas con Rei que ella pese a ser la primera piloto no ha logrado destacar en lo absoluto sin ofender

Rei: Ofenderse de que

Fuyutsuli: Espero que vean este plan como una medida para fortalecer lazos puede que nos pueda servir para los siguientes Ángeles que puedan venir, espero que puedan llevarse bien con la capitán Katsuragi

Misato: No se si pueda aceptar que estas pilotos tan disparejas vivan conmigo

Fuyutsuki: Le aumentaremos el salario si le guste

Misato: Acepto la oferta bien Asuka y Rei pueden vivir conmigo de ahora en adelante me encargare del equipaje

Asuka: Ah ok acepto espero que valga la pena

Rei: Como ordene capitán

Narrador: Las chicas van en la sala en donde esta Shinji que curiosamente está hablando con Kaji

Kaji: Eso es todo lo que conseguiste descubrir

Shinji: Así es pero hay más

Misato: Ya se conocen

Shinji: Eh, ya salieron que rápido

Misato: De que estaban hablando

Kaji: De nada en particular solo que estaba preguntando a Shinji sobre como pilotea el Eva

Shinji: Así es solo me preguntaba por mera curiosidad

Misato: Te voy a contar una cosa

Shinji: Que es una sorpresa

Misato: A partir de hoy Asuka y Rei vivirán conmigo que tal

Shinji: Ah que bien por ustedes (refiriéndose a Asuka y a Rei)

Misato: No te pongas triste si no puedes vivir con nosotras

Shinji: Para que tengo que ponerme triste

Misato: No nos engañes somos 3 sexis chicas compartiendo espacio, comida hablando de nuestros gustos y secretos y hasta compartiendo cama

Narrador: Shinji se sonroja por tal comentario y cierra los ojos

Shinji: Fuera imágenes, fuera imágenes inapropiadas

Asuka: Ah con que el 3er elegido tiene sus gustos particulares

Shinji: No es que quiera vivir con ustedes si no que Misato intenta corromper mi mente

Misato: Que intento corromper tu mente por favor eres un hombre es normal que te guste estas cosas no

Shinji: Ya vámonos esto se está volviendo incomodo

Kaji: Si fuera tu no dudaría ni un segundo para querer vivir con 3 hermosas damas

Shinji: Ya vámonos

Narrador: Shinji se monta en el auto como copiloto y saca de su bolsillo su 3DS mas unos audífonos y comienza a jugar Inazuma Eleven Go Dark mientras que Asuka y Rei están en el asiento trasero, Shinji escucha el juego a todo volumen para evitar escuchar las conversaciones

Asuka: Oye Misato desde cuando conoces a Kaji

Misato: Desde la universidad

Asuka: Y como era su relación

Misato: Simplemente éramos amigos al principio después el me invito a salir más de una ocasión me propuso matrimonio y lo rechace

Asuka: Que rechazaste a Kaji no me lo creo pero si el es un tipo grandioso

Misato: Te digo la verdad ese Kaji de vez en cuando es un completo idiota que no entiende los sentimientos ajenos y te recomiendo que veas a Kaji con ojos más realistas porque dudo mucho que relacionarse con un hombre como él sea de buena suerte

Asuka: A que te refieres

Misato: Sabes que Kaji es un mujeriego hasta escuche que trabaja de gigoló

Asuka: Eso es verdad

Misato: Si de verdad te gusta Kaji deberías a ver sabido esa faceta que él tiene no

Asuka: No me creo semejante mentira Kaji es un hombre grandioso y muy maduro

Misato: De verdad, yo también pensé así pero cuando lo conocí mejor quise romper todos mis lazos con el pero él quiso insistir en querer volver a salir pero después de muchos intentos el se rindió, y ahora qué opinas de Kaji

Asuka: Yo digo que tendré que preguntárselo a Kaji en persona para ver si es verdad

Misato: Hay Asuka crees que Kaji te responderá con sinceridad yo diría que adornaría la realidad como el siempre lo hace

Asuka: Tal vez se harto de querer estar con alguien como tu de inmadura

Misato: Si serás

Narrador: Poco después se estacionaron en donde vive Shinji

Shinji: Adiós Misato que tengas buenas noches

Misato: Igualmente Shinji espero que vuelvas a invitarme a tu pent-house

Shinji: No gracias ni loco are tal cosa

Asuka: A ver vives en un pent-house

Shinji: Iba mantenerlo en secreto pero esta niñita jodio el secreto y ahora de vez en cuando insiste a que la vuelva a invitar

Asuka: Yo no me creo tal cosa tendré que ver con mis propios ojos

Shinji: Ni a putasos te invitaría, lo que harías seria un desorden

Asuka: Hey solo tengo curiosidad al saber cómo es el pent-house del 3er elegido debe un lugar subsidiado por tu padre verdad

Shinji: Te advierto que vivo aquí antes de pilotear el Eva

Asuka: Que vives en un pent-house desde antes de ser piloto eso quisiera saber si es verdad

Shinji: Ya no haré más preguntas para la bocona

Narrador: Shinji se va a la entrada del edificio dejando a Asuka muy molesta

Con Shinji

Shinji: Que bien que por fin tenga un momento de paz dios un minuto más con ellas y ya me habría vuelto loco me pregunto cómo están ellas ahora

Narrador: En el departamento de Misato

Misato: Siéntense como en casa, pero esta algo desordenada

Narrador: Asuka se queda horrorizada de la cantidad de cervezas y basura que hay y Rei bueno como siempre viendo todo con total indiferencia

Asuka: No puede ser a esto le llamas desordenado esto más bien parece un chiquero

Misato: De que te quejas posiblemente así tengas tu casa en Alemania

Asuka: (A decir verdad si) Ah está bien y en donde dormiré

Narrador: Ya de aquí no escribiré mas detalles que a alguien le vale un carajo ahora sigamos con Shinji

Shinji: Que mierda desde que Aston Kutcher le dieron el papel para reemplazar a Charlie Sheen esta comedia se fue al carajo, pero viendo bien esta serie ya me imagino a cómo deben de estar viviendo

Narrador: En la imaginación de Shinji

Misato: Asuka donde esta mi lápiz labial morado que me acabo de comprar

Asuka: Me la probé para ver si logro seducir a Kaji

Misato: Que pero si planeaba usarla para la cita de esta noche

Asuka: Y con quien vas a salir

Misato: Con un hombre apuesto con barba y con cola de caballo aparte de ser muy maduro y tener relaciones publicas con el gobierno japonés

Asuka: Ese es Kaji por donde se mire

Misato: No es Kaji

Asuka: Si es Kaji

Misato: Que no

Asuka: Que si

Rei: Ya llegue y pase el examen de psicología

Misato: Y cuanto sacaste

Rei: 0 eso es bueno o malo

Asuka: Dios que pendeja eres Rei obvio que es malo que pena me das

Narrador: Y aparecen unas risas de fondo

Misato: Otra vez esas putas risas de fondo

Asuka: Que esperas esto es un show barato que a nadie le interesa

Rei: Pero nos ve una persona creo que eso es algo

Asuka: Esta porquería tiene los días contados cuando nos cancele apareceré ese programa popular llamado la Teoria del big bang

Narrador: En el mundo real

Shinji: Algo así debe de ser

Narrador: Al día siguiente en Nerv

Shinji: (Dentro de 3 días será el siguiente partido y será contra la preparatoria salvaje me pregunto cómo será ese esquipo)

Misato: Shinji degaste temprano

Shinji: No se supone que tengo que asistir a las pruebas de sincronización, además si salgo temprano de esto podre tener más tiempo para practicar futbol

Misato: Con que practicas futbol eh desde cuando

Shinji: Desde hace unos días, juego como portero

Misato: Como portero acaso eres malo jugando

Shinji: No solo quise serlo porque no había alguien competente para ser portero (En realidad si jugara en otra posición que no sea portero llamaría mucho la atención)

Misato: Solo porque lo quisiste y como juegas

Shinji: Juego bien y si te digo que en mi primer partido mi equipo gan

Misato: En serio se lo preguntare a Asuka y a Rei si es verdad

Shinji: Pregúntales lo que quieras si es que quieres

Narrador: Misato recibe una orden para ir a la oficina del comandante Ikari, se retira mientras que Shinji medita lo que escucha

Shinji: Me pregunto que querrá mi molesto padre

Narrador: De repente aparece Asuka

Asuka: Hola Shinji viniste temprano no

Shinji: Solo quiero terminar con esto de las sincronizaciones e ir a practicar futbol

Asuka: Te gusta el futbol no

Shinji: En realidad me uní al equipo porque necesitaban jugadores para un partido

Asuka: El que ganaron 4 a 3

Shinji: Exacto

Asuka: Y eso que hiciste durante el segundo tiempo lo de esa mano blanca que sacaste mas ese triangulo desde cuando aprendiste esas técnicas

Shinji: La mano fantasma la aprendí en mi primer entrenamiento y el Triangulo dimensional lo invente yo mismo viendo la técnica que hiso el portero

Asuka: QUE EN SERIO

Shinji: Si que pasa

Asuka: No nada (Acaso es un experto)

Y desde cuando practicas futbol

Shinji: Desde que me uní al equipo antes nunca he jugado futbol

Asuka: Entonces tienes un talento para el futbol

Shinji: Si creo que soy bueno en otras cosas aparte de pilotear el Eva

Asuka: Y aparte de pilotear el Eva y jugar futbol en que eres bueno

Shinji: Soy bueno cocinando me gusta la cosas limpias y ordenadas y se me hablar varios idiomas como griego francés alemán y chino mandarín

Asuka: Debes estar bromeando o diciendo mentiras como si las creyera

Narrador: Shinji conversa con Asuka en varios idiomas empezando con alemán y terminado en griego Asuka por su parte solo entendió lo del alemán y ingles lo demás no entendió ni mierda

Asuka: Quien te enseño hablar esos idiomas

Shinji: Un amigo

Asuka: Cual amigo

Shinji: Uno muy especial

Asuka: Me lo puedes presentar

Shinji: No

Narrador: Aparece Rei en medio de la conversación

Rei: Buenos días Ikari

Shinji: Buenos días Rei que te trae por aquí

Rei: Me enviaron a informales para hacer las pruebas de sincronización

Narrador: Los 3 fueron a los bastidores a cambiarse, y cuando hicieron cada uno de las pruebas de sincronización y obtuvieron los siguientes resultados

Ritsuko: El nivel de sincronización de Shinji es de 100% no es de sorprenderse

Misato: Bueno no sorprende sabiendo que cuando se monto por primera vez su nivel era de 97% y a través de las pruebas aumento

Maya: El nivel de sincronización de Asuka es de 72%

Ritsuko: Tal vez no sea al nivel de Shinji pero va bien

Maya: El nivel de sincronización de Rei es de 53%

Ritsuko: Comparado con los demás el de Rei es el más decepcionante

Narrador: En la oficina del comandante Ikari

Fuyutsuki: Es decepcionante saber que el Eva unidad 02 no puede emanar esa energía que tiene la unidad 01

Gendo: Tenemos que llamar a ella

Fuyutsuki: Te refieres a la supuesta 4ta elegida

Gendo: Así es a Mari Illustrious Makinami

Fuyutsuki: Pero ella está a prueba

Gendo: Podemos aprovechar eso para hacer unos análisis

Fuyutsuki: Quiero discutir algo sobre su hijo

Gendo: Que es

Fuyutsuki: Es sobre la explicación que dio de lo que hiso el Eva la última vez que lo piloteo

Gendo: Cual fue su explicación

Fuyutsuki: Es algo bastante extraño decía algo relacionado a que sentía como el poder del universo y lo que le lanzo a los 2 Ángeles fue una galaxia

Gendo: Galaxias que clase de broma es esa

Fuyutsuki: Aunque lo que dice tiene algo de sentido porque si mis ojos no me engaña vi que cuando piloteo el Eva vi claramente que lo que lanzo fue planetas de nuestro sistema solar que al chocar con los Ángeles estas explotaron vaporizando al enemigo

Gendo: Interesante aunque hay algo extraño en ese niño

Fuyutsuki: Que es señor

Gendo: Que primero los datos sobre su personalidad no concuerdan en nada con lo que es en realidad

Fuyutsuki: Es verdad si lo pienso bien el actuar con mucha tranquilidad como si nada de esto fuera algo serio tal vez esos datos de él son una especie de falsificación o datos erróneos

Gendo: Intente investigar algo más sobre su pasado pero no encontré nada relevante hasta que vi el reporte de la capitán Katsuragi

Fuyutsuki: Y de que habla ese reporte

Gendo: Habla que hace 8 años el niño se fue con un sujeto que se sabe que no es japonés

Fuyutsuki: Me pregunto quién será ese sujeto, pero también hay algo extraño

Gendo: Cual es

Fuyutsuki: Sabe que él vive solo en un departamento antes de haber piloteado el Eva

Gendo: Y que tiene que ver

Fuyutsuki: Señor debes saber que el lugar donde él vive es uno de los edificios más lujosos y caros que hay en la ciudad, como un chico de 14 años puede hospedarse haya como si fuera algo normal

Gendo: Buen punto, tengo una idea

Narrador: Después de las pruebas de sincronización en la sala de Nerv los 3 elegidos van a recibir su notificación de puntuación

Ritsuko: Felicidades por la prueba de sincronización

Asuka: Cuanto saque puede que tuve la mejor puntuación no

Ritsuko: Obtuviste 72%

Rei: Doctora cuanto obtuve

Ritsuko: Lamentablemente obtuviste 53% tu nivel de sincronía esta a un nivel neutral, con eso concluimos los resultados

Asuka: Esperen ni si quieran dieron los resultados de Shinji

Shinji: En realidad no me interesa en lo absoluto

Asuka: Que por dios acaso nada de esto te interesa

Shinji: No ya te lo dije no soy piloto porque lo quise sino porque me lo pidieron y solo acepte

Asuka: Doctora dime cual es la puntuación de Shinji

Ritsuko: Estas segura puede que te arrepientes de saberlo

Asuka: Porque me debiera de arrepentir como si fuera algo grave

Ritsuko: haah ok su puntuación es de 100%

Narrador: Asuka se quedo paralizada ante tal noticia

Asuka: Que fue lo que escuche

Ritsuko: Shinji obtuvo una puntuación de 100% en otras palabras el tiene el mejor nivel de sincronización

Asuka: No puedo creerlo este tonto es mejor piloto no, no, no

Narrador: Asuka comienza a llorar y sale corriendo, de repente sale un comunicado de los altavoces

Fuyutsuki: El piloto Shinji Ikari se le requiere en la oficina del comandante Ikari

Shinji: (Que quiere ahora mi padre)

Narrador: En la oficina

Shinji: Aquí estoy cual es el asunto

Gendo: Es para felicitarte en tu prueba de sincronización

Shinji: Eso es todo

Gendo: E escuchado que vives en un departamento en uno de los edificios más lujosos y caros de la ciudad

Shinji: Y eso que tiene que ver

Gendo: Es para ver si nos puedes enseñar cómo es tu hogar e invitar a unas personas para celebrar tu puntuación

Shinji: Ok acepto la propuesta (si digo que no habría sospechas lo mejor es decir si por ahora)

Gendo: Para finalizar esta conversación te daré un dato peculiar

Shinji: Cual dato

Gendo: Para que lo sepas no eres el ultimo elegido hay otra mas

Shinji: Una elegida mas porque esto no me sorprende (en realidad ya lo sabía solo que no le puse importancia)

Gendo: Se llama Mari Illustrious Makinami es una piloto que está a prueba

Shinji: Y para que quiero saber de ella

Gendo: Queremos hacer unos análisis del Eva que ella pilotea para averiguar si puede emanar la misma energía que emana el Eva que piloteas si no veremos si logra ser útil contra los Ángeles

Shinji: Entiendo (Miserable usando a la gente como simples herramientas como puede que el sea mi padre)

Una cosa antes de irme

Gendo: Que es

Shinji: Dentro de poco debo ir a una práctica de futbol si quieren pueden visitarme como a eso de las 7 así tendré tiempo de arreglar unas cosas

Gendo: Ok iré a esa hora si lo deseas

Narrador: Shinji se retira de la oficina mientras sale Fuyutsuki a informar algo a Gendo

Fuyutski: Señor ya hable con la rama norte americana para mañana llegara la 4ta elegida

Gendo: Perfecto ahora falta ver como es la zona donde vive mi hijo

Narrador: Con Shinji

Shinji: (Mi padre está tramando algo mejor me mantengo alerta, cuando llegue al pent-house esconderé la armadura y todo lo que me relacione con Kanon en una zona deshabitada para asi evitar que me descubran cuando llegue mi padre con los invitado debo actuar lo más natural posible espero que no traiga a Misato)

Narrador: Misato lleva a Shinji a la práctica de futbol y esta se queda para ver cómo juega Shinji a su lado están también Asuka y Rei viendo cómo juega Shinji, durante toda la práctica las chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas excepto Rei ante la habilidad que tiene Shinji como portero no podían creer de cómo paraba todos los tiros como si nada esta tiros que se veían poderosos como el del capitán y de Toji, en un momento el entrenador Hideki le pidió a Shinji que jugara como delantero y para sorpresa de muchos la forma de jugar de Shinji en esa posición era impecable evadía todos los movimientos de sus compañeros con mucha naturalidad ni hablar de las fintas que hacia pero lo que más impresiono era el tiro que hiso era como creara una cruz dorada con el balón

Satoshi: Increíble Shinji no solo eres un gran portero si no también un gran delantero

Shinji: Gracias capitán

Narrador: Con las chicas

Misato: Mis ojos me engaña o Shinji parece todo un profesional

Asuka: Desde que practico paro todos los tiros sin fallar y cuando lo pusieron de delantero parecía como si viera el nuevo Mesi

Rei: Ikari es bueno jugando

Asuka: (Eso es todo lo que puede decir)

Narrador: 1 Hora después la practica termina y Shinji va en donde esta las chicas para irse a su pent-house, en el recorrido Misato felicita a Shinji

Misato: Sabes Shinji tenía mis dudas al saber que juegas futbol y como portero pero te luciste

Shinji: Gracias

Asuka: Siendo honesta aunque me cuesta admitirlo parecías un profesional la forma como capturabas el balón de los tiros que tus compañeros hacían pero cuando te metieron de delantero parecía que viera un nuevo Mesi o Maradona la forma de cómo evadías a tus compañeros ni hablar del tiro que hiciste

Shinji: Para que lo seas a ese tiro lo llamo La Cruz

Misato: Y dime Shinji que harás

Shinji: Ya que lo mencionas voy a hacer unos arreglos a mi pent-house porque dentro de unas horas mi padre me va a visitar para felicitarme ante mi prueba de sincronización y va a invitar a unas personas

Misato: Para que lo sepas tu padre me invito para tu celebración me muero de ganas de volver a tu pent-house Asuka y Rei están invitadas también si quieren ir

Asuka: Ok veré como es el lujoso pent-house del increíble Shinji

Rei: Como es una petición del comándate iré

Shinji: Creo que tendré mucho trabajo que hacer y poner cosas para evitar que ciertas personas las rompan (Mira de forma seria a Misato)

Misato: Hey porque me miras así soy una adulta si se te olvido, además deberías tener cuidado de estas 2 necesito supervisarlas de que no hagan algo malo

Asuka: Hay si mira quien lo dice

Narrador: Después de una interesante pelea verbal entre Misato y Asuka, dejan a Shinji en la entrada del edificio en donde vive

Misato: Hasta luego Shinji te iré lista en unas horas

Shinji: Igualmente las espero

Narrador: Shinji entra a su pent-house y medita lo siguiente

Shinji: (Maldición si escondo la armadura lo más probable es que Misato pregunte por ella y se junte más personas a preguntar por la armadura, si me piden que me la ponga no tendré más opción que ponérmela y decir que es un cosplay que me regalo un amigo, fuera de eso tendré que esconder todo objeto que me relacione directa o indirectamente con Kanon)

Narrador: Shinji comienza a agarra todo objeto y fotos con el símbolo de la fundación Graude pero como no eran muchos le resulto muy fácil esconderlos

Shinji: Listo como todo está limpio y ordenado como me gusta solo falta esperar

Narrador: Las horas pasaron Shinji espero en la entrada del edificio poco después aparece una limosina donde al abrí la puerta salió el papa de Shinji junto al señor Fuyutsuki

Fuyutsuki: Buenas noches Shinji

Shinji: Igualmente señor Fuyutsuki

Gendo: Aquí es en donde vives

Shinji: Exacto pero esperemos por los demás invitados

Narrador: El señor Fuyutsuki y Gendo conversan en la entrada del edificio llamado Te vale madre, 5 minutos después llego un auto móvil marca Mitsubishi que al estacionarce salio 5 personas entre ellas la doctora Ritsuko y Kaji y 3 trabajadores de Nerv que son Aoba el de lentes, Maya la chica de pelo corto y Shigeru el pelo largo que dale un sombrero y lentes oscuro ya parece un Dross japonés

Ritsuko: Buenas noches Shinji

Shinji: Igualmente doctora

Kaji: Hola Shinji cuando empezara la fiesta

Shinji: Cuando las chicas lleguen

Kaji: Mucho mejor

Narrador: Después de haber saludado a los demás que a nadie le interesan estuvieron esperando a los últimos invitados de repente llego un auto móvil a toda velocidad

Shinji: Ese es Misato sin duda

Kaji: Tu lo has dicho

Narrador: Después de que Misato se estaciono salvajemente, salió una Asuka mareada lo mismo de Rei

Asuka: Por dios Misato como rayos conseguiste una licencia de conducir de una caja de cereal

Misato: Disculpa es que quería ir rápido

Eh hola todo el mundo jeje perdón de lo de hace rato

Shinji: Papa como es que ella trabaja para Nerv y tenga el puesto de capitán

Gendo: Sabes ni si quiera yo sé cómo fue que ella llego a ese puesto

Shinji: Bueno como llegaron todos por favor hagan una fila india y ordenada

Asuka: Hey acaso nos tomas por niños de 5 años

Shinji: No solo quiero que todo salga bien eso es todo

Narrador: Al entrar en el edificio fueron recibidos por uno de los botones

Botones: Amo Shinji ellos son los invitados de que nos avisaste

Shinji: Si Makoto por favor podrías traer champaña y whisky a mi pent-house para los invitados y algo de refresco para los más jóvenes como yo

Makoto: Enseguida amo Shinji le enviare lo que pidió

Asuka: Amo Shinji acaso ese botones es tu mayordomo

Shinji: No en realidad hable con el encargado y fue muy amable en darme el privilegio de darme servicio especial para fiestas y reuniones por lo que pueden pedir lo que quieran solo por esta noche

Misato: Gracias Shinji

Shinji: Pero por favor no abusen

Narrador: Todos voltearon a mirar fijamente en Misato

Misato: Hey porque esas miradas ni que fuera una alcohólica impulsiva

Asuka: Pero en el departamento no único que siempre hay en la nevera son latas de cerveza o también que tuvimos que limpiar el departamento porque había latas de cerveza tiradas por todos lados

Misato: Solo me gusta la cerveza no es nada grave

Shinji: Si ya terminaste prosigamos

Narrador: Después de subir por los ascensores hasta llegar al último piso en la puerta del pent-house de Shinji

Shinji: Ok aquí es en donde vivo por favor no quiero oír gritos ni malos comentarios

Narrador: Cuando entraron al pent-house todo el mundo a excepción de Misato y Kaji y el papa de Shinji se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver el pent-house y mentalmente dijeron lo siguiente

Misato: (Finalmente estoy aquí y como puedo pedir toda la cerveza que quiero va a ser una noche inolvidable)

Asuka: (Aquí es donde él vive, no puede ser yo estoy viviendo en un chiquero mientras este vive en este palacio debería ser yo que viva en un lugar como este)

Fuyutsuki: (Se que vive en uno de los lugares más lujosos de la ciudad pero esto es ridículo)

Shigeru: (Desearía vivir en un lugar así podría subir videos a youtube y otras cosas similares) Cualquier parecido a Dross es mera coincidencia

Kaji: (Debería pedirle a Kanon que me reserve un pent-house como este así viviría mejor aunque no puedo negarlo aquí de verdad merece vivir el más poderoso entre los caballeros)

Narrador: Al comenzar la fiesta todos hicieron lo siguiente

Misato comenzó a pedir cerveza a grandes cantidades

Kaji y Ritsuko conversan sobre la situacion de Misato

Asuka ve todo el pent-house de Shinji

Aoba ve la colección de comics y mangas y comienza a leerlos

Maya está jugando con la Wii U al Pikmin 3 junto a Rei

Shigero está usando la computadora para ver videos y revisar su perfil de facebook

Finalmente Shinji conversa con su padre y Fuyutsuki esta leyendo un libro sobre mitología Griega

Gendo: Veo que vives en un lugar muy lujoso

Shinji: Es bastante obvio

Gendo: Y desde cuando vives aquí

Shinji: Desde antes de pilotear el Eva como unos 3 días entes de ser llamado

Gendo: Y antes de vivir aquí en donde vivías

Shinji: Vivía con el señor Mitsumasa Kido en su orfanato

Gendo: Te refieres al fundador de la Fundación Graude

Shinji: Así es si te digo que hace 8 años escape de casa y fui recogido por uno de sus empleados cuando le conté que tú me abandonaste él creyó que lo más conveniente es que tuviera una educación privada aislada de toda conexión hacia ti pero cuando murió hace unos años fui atendido por varios de sus empleados para recibir una educación mas especial en caso de un futuro heredero para la fundación

Gendo: Entiendo, entonces fuiste adoptado por el para que en el futuro heredes la fundación no es así

Shinji: Si por lo que termine este asunto de los Ángeles planeo estar en la Fundación Graude para prepararme como futuro heredo e ir a la universidad a sacar doctorados y maestrías en varias categorías

Gendo: Ya veo

Fuyutsuki: Pero no crees que es más conveniente que seas heredero de Nerv en caso tal

Shinji: Tienen a Rei creo que ella es la más indicada

Gendo: Pero puedes considerar querer heredar Nerv si quieres

Shinji: No estoy interesado en estar por mucho tiempo en Nerv

Fuyutsuki: Que lastima pero está a tiempo de cambiar de opinión si lo desea

Shinji: No es por ofenderlos pero el señor Kido mas muchos conocidos de el al contarles sobre mi situación hace 8 años ven a Nerv como una organización que solo le interesa crear armas para guerra y ten ven como una persona fría e insensible que no dudaría en dehesar a cualquier persona que no le parezca útil

Gendo: Tengo mis métodos si esa gente no logra entenderlos es su problema

Shinji: Y entonces porque me abandonaste hace 10 años

Gendo: Esa es información que no te concierne

Shinji: Con esa actitud me dan a entender que la conversación termino si me permiten estaré en la cocina para comer

Fuyutsuki: Espera Shinji quiero saber qué opinas de lo que voy a decirte

Shinji: Cual es

Fuyutsuki: Qué opinas que la 4ta elegida viva contigo como compañeros de cuarto

Shinji: Y porque yo y porque no con Asuka y Rei

Fuyutsuki: Lo de ellas es un proyecto que se está preparando para ver qué resultados darán pero ella es un caso especial

Shinji: Como que caso especial

Fuyutsuki: Ella por ahora está a prueba como piloto pero ha demostrado unas aptitudes para ser piloto e inclusive mejor que Asuka , y hasta donde se no se lleva muy bien con chicas de su edad por lo que para evitar problemas creímos que es más conveniente que este con un chico de su edad para ver como se relaciona, consideramos hacer que Asuka viva contigo pero viendo su forma de ser no creo que sea bueno con alguien mejor que ella

Shinji: Estas en lo cierto con Asuka ella a mi gusto es una persona arrogante y engreída que solo quiere llamar la atención y saben cuando ella supo de mi puntuación en las pruebas de sincronización se puso muy triste al saber que yo saque mejor puntuación que ella

Fuyutsuki: Hiendo al punto aceptas que la 4ta elegida viva contigo aunque sea por un corto periodo de tiempo

Shinji: Acepto pero eso si primer problema que reporte de ella, ultima vez que la vea por aquí, por esta condición, espero que sea todo

Fuyutsuki: Aceptamos esa condición puede retirarse si lo desea

Shinji: Gracias espero que esta conversación haya servido de algo

Narrador: Después que Shinji comió Asuka se le aparece en frente

Shinji: Que quieres

Asuka: Escuche toda esa conversación que tuviste con tu padre

Shinji: Y que

Asuka: Sabes quién sea esa 4ta elegida cuando la vea le diré quien manda

Shinji: Aun sigues con eso no has reflexionado siquiera que hay personas mejores que tu

Asuka: A que te refieres

Shinji: Debes entender que por ser una piloto de un arma que supuestamente salvara a toda la raza humana no te hace mejor persona

Asuka: Bla bla como si eso me importara

Shinji: Te are una pregunta

Asuka: Y que me vas a preguntar

Shinji: Cuando todo esto de los Ángeles termine que harás con tu vida, yo por mi parte como soy futuro heredero de la Fundacion Graude planeo ir a terminar mis estudios y tomar el puesto de Gerente y borrar todo lazo que me relacione con mi padre o Nerv y olvidar que una vez pilote un robot gigante

Asuka: Que estás loco quieres olvidar que una vez piloteaste un Eva, como si nada de esto hubiera pasado

Shinji: Pero no respondiste mi pregunta que harás cuando todo esto termine

Asuka: Pues yo, no se en realidad

Shinji: No sabes que mal por ti

Asuka: Sabes escuche también que planearon que viviera contigo

Shinji: Si pero me alegro que no fue así

Asuka: Que mal porque yo debería estar viviendo en un lugar como este no en un chiquero con una alcohólica y una muñeca que solo sigue ordenes, crees que intercambiemos lugares

Shinji: No me interesa vivir con ellas

Asuka: Pero estas interesado en esa 4ta elegida no

Shinji: Solo acepte para callar a mi padre y de paso dijo que es temporal y puse una condición y es primer problema que ella de ultima vez que lo vea aquí en mi pent-house

Asuka: No crees que eres un poco duro con ella si ni la conoces

Shinji: Menciono algo sobre que ella no se lleva bien con chicas de su edad puedo deducir que puede que sea una persona problemática o que esconde algo malo, por lo que no me conviene tenerla cerca

Asuka: Crees que es posible que le pida a tu padre que reconsidere que viva aquí aunque sea contigo aunque sea por corto tiempo

Shinji: Pensé que no te agradaba

Asuka: En realidad no te odio y a mi juicio eres un chico especial, digo eres heredo de una gran corporación, te sabes un montón de cosas, eres bueno jugando futbol, vives en un lugar como este, y odio admitirlo pero eres mejor piloto que yo pero prometo superarte dentro de poco aunque puede que esto de los Evas no dure por mucho, y mas importante sabes lo que quieres hacer con tu vida

Shinji: (Lo que falta es que liga que tengo el poder del universo y que formo parte de una orden sagrada de guerreros que protegen el mundo, y que soy considerado el mas poderoso de esa orden)

Sabes creo que estas madurando un poco

Asuka: Que insinúas

Shinji: Digo veo que estas aprendiendo a reconocer las cosas y a dejar un poco la arrogancia puede que logres ser mejor piloto que yo

Asuka: Lo dices en serio o solo por lastima

Shinji: Lo digo en serio no bromeo que logres ser mejor piloto

Asuka: Y crees que mi Eva pueda hacer lo mismo que el tuyo

Shinji: Posiblemente

Asuka: Te doy las gracias y hablo en serio que eres un chico especial

Shinji: Gracias lo tomare en cuenta

Narrador: La seudo feliz pareja se separa, Shinji está sentado en la sala mirando al techo mientras que Asuka está hablando con el papa de Shinji

Shinji: Espero que esta reunión no dure toda la noche

Asuka: Shinji

Shinji: Que pasa Asuka

Asuka: Hable con tu padre y considero a que a partir de mañana viviré aquí contigo

Shinji: A que bien…QUE

Asuka: Ya lo oiste a partir de mañana la gran Asuka Langley Shikinami vivirá como una reina como debe de ser

Shinji: (No sé si esto va ser bueno o muy malo)

Asuka: 4ta elegida conocerás a tu mayor rival

Shinji: (Por favor que la 4ta elegida no sea como Asuka por favor o me daré un tiro)

Asuka: Una cosa que me está intrigando

Shinji: Que es

Asuka: Que hay dentro de esa caja gigante que tiene grabado una cruz

Shinji: Según la leyenda es una armadura sagrada

Asuka: Cual leyenda

Shinji: La leyenda dice que desde tiempos antiguos existieron un grupo de guerreros bajo las ordenes de la diosa Atenea llamados Los Caballeros Del Zodiaco

Asuka: Los Caballeros Del Zodiaco parece el nombre para una serie anime

Shinji: La leyenda decía que vestían armaduras de bronce, plata y oro basado en las 88 constelaciones del zodiaco, también se dice que tenían el poder de un revés del puño desgarraban el aire y con pies creaban grandes grietas

Asuka: Y como sabes de esa leyenda

Shinji: El señor Kido es fanático de la mitología griega y cuando supo de esta leyenda me la conto varias veces e inclusive conozco un amigo que es de Grecia que me dio esa armadura sagrada de haya

Asuka: Si están basado en las 88 constelaciones que constelación representa esa armadura

Shinji: La Cruz del Sur

Asuka: Y te la has puesto

Shinji: Si

Asuka: Y es verdad de esa leyenda

Shinji: No solo es eso solo una leyenda pero la armadura es real es de plata pura

Asuka: Te lo puedes poner para como es

Shinji: Ok (Lastima que no puedo decir no porque estoy ante todo el mundo)

Narrador: Shinji abre el vidrio que cubre la armadura, se lleva la caja a su cuarto y se pone la armadura de manera manual para evitar sospechas, y cuando todo el mundo lo mira con demasiada atención, Asuka se queda maravillada a como se ve Shinji en esa armadura

Asuka: (Soy yo o esa armadura que lleva puesta lo hace ver muy guapo) se sonroja al ver a Shinji

Ritsuko: Que es eso que llevas puesto Shinji

Shinji: Una armadura de plata dura y pura

Aoba: De plata y cuanto te costo

Shinji: Es un regalo de un amigo en Grecia

Shigeru: De Grecia puedo tocar

Shinji: Te doy el casco si quieres (Le pasa el casco)

Shigeru: Hay coño de la madre esto pesa

Aoba: A ver que tanto pesa (se pone el caso)

Verga si pesa

Misato: Shinji te vez muy apuesto usando esa armadura de oro

Shinji: Es de plata

Ritsuko: No le hagas caso esta borracha

Shinji: Que sáquenla de aquí

Narrador: Kaji y Rutsuko se llevaron a Misato entre hombros para la entrada del edificio

Asuka: Una cosa Shinji si toda esa armadura que llevas puesta es pesada como vestirla como si nada

Shinji: Pues si te digo que cuando me educaron con varios tutores mayor parte de ellos creían que una mente brillante no bastaba que también un cuerpo poderoso era la clave para alguien perfecto por lo que tuve estrictos entrenamientos tuve que levantar pesas todos los días y me obligaban a pelear contra animales como osos y leones como si fuera un gladiador

Asuka: De verdad pues yo diría que están dementes (se imagina a Shinji en ropa de gladiador luchando contra un león en el coliseo romano)

Narrador: Shinji agarra 2 pesas de 5 kg y hace ejercicio con ellas mientras viste la armadura Asuka se sonroja al ver levantar esas pesas mientras los demás se impresionan

Asuka: (Que me está pasando porque me pongo así al verlo, lo que falta es verlo sin ca..mi…sa) se pone más roja y va al baño como si estuviera avergonzada de algo

Shigeru: La puta madre Shinji llevando puesta esa armadura puedes cargar esas pesas de 5kg

Shinji: Hago ejercicio todos los días y últimamente estoy practicando deporte por lo que ya estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas

Aoba: Puedo probar esas pesas quiero hacer ejercicio

Shigeru: Yo también necesito hacer ejercicio por salud

Narrador: Los 2 levantan las pesas y al momento crean una competencia al ver quien levanta más veces 10 minutos pasaron y ambos están muy cansados y empataron al cansarse al mismo tiempo, Shinji le salió una gota en su nuca por tal escena, la fiesta o reunión siguió pero el papa de Shinji y su asistente van

Fuyutsuki: Que tengas buenas noches Shinji

Shinji: Igualmente señor

Fuyutsuki: Espero que seas amable con Mari cuando viva contigo

Shinji: Lo tendré en mente

Fuyustuki: Y debes saber que Asuka va a vivir aquí contigo ella habo con tu padre pidiendo que viviera aquí y cree que si aprende de ti puede que ella logre ser mejor piloto

Shinji: Prometo llevarme bien con ella y le deseo lo mejor (y para cuando va a salir

Narrador: Después que ellos se despidieran, Shigeru y Aoba se van junto a Rei y Maya del pent-house, Shinji decide darse un baño en su yacusi pero sin saberlo Asuka sale del baño y ve que no hay nadie adentro

Asuka: En donde están todos, me olvidaron acaso, en fin le pedí que me viviría aquí con Shinji al parecer se lo tomaron muy enserio, mañana recogeré mis cosas, veré como es la terraza y veré en donde dormir

Narrador: Asuka revisa la terraza y ve el yacusi que de paso esta prendido ve dentro del yacusi y ve a Shinji en traje de baño dormido, se pone roja al verlo semi desnudo, luego quita la vista del yacusi toda roja

Asuka: (No puedo creer que Shinji sea así de musculoso, pero verlo dormido así en yacusi es algo excitante, no es que me gusta pero debo admitirlo que él es apuesto y con ese cuerpo a de musculoso diría que es casi irresistible, puede que me acostumbre a vivir con él)

Narrador: De repente Shinji se despierta y Asuka se asusta y se esconde

Shinji: Me volví a dormir en el yacusi debo admitir que el yacusi relaja los músculos, diría que demasiado hasta hacer dormir

Narrador: Shinji va a la sala y acomoda todo lo que se desordeno lo hiso rápido porque no había mucho que limpiar aso si Asuka lo estaba mirando fijamente

Asuka: (Tiene buen cuerpo y limpia su departamento, seria buen esposo porque pienso en eso)

Narrador: Shinji se va su cuarto a dormir y Asuka va despacio a su cuarto poco después

Asuka: (Incluso dormido en su cama se ve lindo, definitivamente me acostumbrare vivir aquí durante un buen tiempo) Da una sonrisa pervertida al ver a Shinji dormido

(Espero que esa supuesta 4ta elegida no sea una molestia)

Narrador: A continuación Asuka se acuesta en la misma cama con Shinji, se apega a Shinji y le da un beso en la mejilla y se duerme

Al día siguiente Shinji se lleva una linda sorpresa y da un gran grito y despierta a Asuka

Asuka: Que pasa por que gritas

Shinja: ¡TU! Que haces aquí en mi cama a estas horas de la mañana (tono bastante molesto)

Asuka: Acaso se te olvido que le pedí a tu padre para que viviera contigo

Shinji: Pero creí que te irías y hoy empacarías tus cosas

Asuka: Eso mismo pensaba hacer pero estuve mucho tiempo en el baño no me percate que Misato se olvido de mi y lo mismo para esa Rei

Shinji: Pero porque tenias que dormir en mi cama

Asuka: No estaba segura en donde dormir así que decidí ir aquí y como esta cama es muy cómoda no pude resistirme a la tentación de dormir

Shinji: Pero porque te pegaste de mi como si fuera un objeto o algo

Asuka: Eso no lo sé tal vez me moví por instinto, pero sabes

Shinji: Que

Asuka: Creo que eres lindo

Shinji: ¡Ah! (se sonroja ante tal comentario)

Narrador: Shinji ahora tiene una inquilina y como será esa 4ta elegida que también será su nueva inquilina, lograra guardar su secreto de que es un caballero síguenos en el siguiente capitulo

FIN

Notas del autor: Bueno amigos espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo tuve muchos problemas porque primero no sabía qué hacer estoy ahora con falta de ideas para este spin off, retomare mi primer fanfic Un caballero en Youkai para terminarlo de una vez, como notaran meti elementos de Inazuma Eleven debido a que la secuela de Un caballero en Youkai planeo meter elementos de Inazuma Eleven casi haciendo un crossover directo, espero muchas reviews y opiniones para ver si les gusto o hay mucho que mejorar puede que este no sea el mejor capitulo que escribí y prometo mejorar para los siguientes capítulos

Como notaran algunos cambie un poco la personalidad de Asuka porque sere honesto no me cae bien su aptitud y su complejo de Tsundere hacia Shinji, ok cambie de planes a última hora al decir que Shinji no vivirá con Asuka o con Rei

Hasta la proxima


End file.
